Bending Boarding School
by ATHPluver
Summary: When the gaang goes to our modern times and go to a preppy Boarding school where there's drama, romance, and revenge spreads throughout the school when the gaang adds spice to it. Kataang/ Maiko/ Sukka/ TophOC. R&R! Mild but possibly offensive language.
1. New School

**Modern Avatar People! How awesome! They need education right? Well welcome to: **_**Bending Boarding High School**_**! **

**Katara's POV:**

I jumped out of my dad's blue Volvo. Sokka followed behind me. We got out our luggage from the trunk and admired the school's scenery. Sokka rubbed his chin and finally came to a decision.

"I like this school," he concluded.

"Good," I said, "'Cause it's the only thing we're gonna be seeing for about 10 or 9 months."

He nods. We walk into the main office for our class sheets. An old man was sitting at the desk. He had a pin on which said: Master Jeong- Jeong. Sokka and I approached the desk.

"Name," Master Jeong- Jeong stated."

"Sokka and Katara Aqua," I said.

Jeong- Jeong nodded shortly and handed us our assignments and our room keys. Sokka and I left the building looking over the assignments. Mine was:

_Aqua, Katara: Room 299-_

_Breakfast_

_Homeroom: Bending Class- Water (yr. 1)/ Master Pakku/ Gym_

_Period 1: P.E./ The Boulder/ Gym_

_Period 2: History/ Prof. Kwan/ rm. 234_

_Lunch_

_Period 3: Drama/ Madam Ursa/ Auditorium_

_Period 4: Math/ Master Zhao/ rm. 104_

_Period 5: Science/ Hama/ rm. 251_

_Period 6: Art/ General Iroh/ rm. 400_

_Period 7: English/ Aunt Wu/ rm. 360_

_Dinner_

As soon as we reached the door to get into the lodge and dorm rooms someone shouted to us.

"Katara! Sokka!" the voice said.

We turned around and saw my one of my best friends approach. It was Aang! It was so good to see him. He was rolling his luggage next to him as he walked to us. He had a book under his arm. It was the hard cover of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. It was our favorite book series. He put down his luggage and book then gave Sokka a high five and gave me a hug. He was really warm. I felt my heart beat faster. He released his grip on me. Then the ground around us began to move as we saw a chunk of Earth come at us. My other best friend, Toph, had arrived.

"Toph!" we yelled. Then she lost balance.

I ran over to her. We were laughing. So was she. We hugged.

"Good to see ya Sugar Queen," Toph said as we broke apart.

I smiled. She picked up her luggage and walked with me to the dorm building.

"What room are you?" I asked her.

"I dunno," she replied. Then handed me her assigned classes. We had the same classes except homeroom and we had the same dorm room.

"We do have the same room," I said.

"Cool," she said.

When we entered the dorms bottom lounge it was amazing! There were kids on bean- bag chairs and couches. They were watching the famed Lavtar: The Last Wind Creator on a flat screen. Taco Bell was on one side and a Jacuzzi on the other. Some seniors were in the hot tub. Some kids had iPods and some were reading. The perfect teen hide out. We walked up to the third floor and found our rooms right next to each other. But our dorm rooms were open. Inside Toph and my room was Suki a Mai. In Aang and Sokka's room were my cousin Moto and my other friend Zuko. Moto turned around and embraced me and gave Sokka a high five. Zuko smiled and nodded. Toph and I walked into our dorm and closed the door. There were two bunk beds, a white fridge, four small dressers, four desks and four Macs on each. I began to unpack my stuff. I put my blue iPod on my upper bunk's table in the corner along with a bottle of water and my book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It was billionth time I've read it. Toph flopped down onto the bottom bunk and began to snore.

"Have you seen the uniforms?" Mai asked.

"UNIFORMS!" Toph said suddenly waking up.

"Yep," Suki said.

I got down from my bunk and went to the dresser. I didn't see that we had uniforms. We had to wear a plaid skirt in the color of our nation, a plaid tie in the color of our nation, a collared white button down blouse, white stockings that went above our knees and on our knees was our nations logo, and then we had a black pair of shoes. Ew. It was so... boring. Toph and Suki's we're green and Mai's was red. It was sooo strange. Mai groaned.

"I hate these uniforms," she muttered.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go to the Great Hall. Headmaster Oazi's gonna give the announcements."

I knocked on the boy's door. Aang answered it. He was trying out his own uniform. It was a white button down t- shirt, with a yellow plaid tie tucked into some sort of vest with yellow lining, his pants were baggy with yellow lining as well, and his shoes were black and leathery. Behind him, Moto and Sokka and Zuko were playing Rock Band.

"What's up?" Aang said. My heart raced in the maturity in his voice. He was no longer my best friend from Elementary School but a boy of fourteen, my age, and more muscular. His grey eyes a sparkling pale steam. I snapped out of my trance and blushed.

"Um, tell the rockers to meet us in the Great Hall," I said.

Aang nodded. "Will do."

As I walked downstairs with my friends, a thousand thoughts went through my head. _Was I in love with Aang? What if I'm in love with him? Will it ruin our friend ship? Does he love me back?_ The thoughts stopped coming when I saw the two people I hate the most: Yoshetsu, the disgrace of my family, and Azula…


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Morning Events:**

**Katara's POV:**

I was so ticked off! Why now!? Ugh. I seriously hate them. Even if Yoshetsu is part of my family, he's a disgrace. Azula was a different story. We've been enemies ever since first grade when I put gum in her hair after she pushed me off the monkey bars. I smiled grimly. Toph nudged me. So I followed her. We passed their table. They were sitting with popular kids. Ty Lee looked at us as if pleading for help. Azula probably forced her to be here since Mai was with us.

"Let's sit here," Suki said.

It was the only table left. Most of them were taken by seniors, geeks, band, popular, benders, non- benders, and sport teams. It wasn't as worse as Middle School. Soon the boys joined us at the table. Then the Headmaster stepped upon the stage.

"Ahem? Students, welcome and welcome back to Bending Boarding school. I'm Headmaster Oazi. Now here are some simple school rules," he began.

Then we kind of lost focus after that. After dinner, we all went up to my dorm. We began to play the Wii on the TV. As soon as I finished my water bottle, I had an idea.

"Let's play spin the bottle," I said.

The next thing we knew we were on the floor. Then it was my turn. I looked at Sokka and Moto. No, don't wanna kiss them. Then I looked at Zuko and Aang. Zuko? No. Aang? Maybe? I spun it. The bottle landed on Aang. I crossed over and kissed him on the cheeck. We were both blushing as I pulled back. Later that night, I was on my Facebook page. My dad's profile popped up and he began to chat with me.

**Dad: **Shouldn't u be in bed?

**Me: **… No

**Dad: **Isn't it past curfew.

**Me: **Electronics go off at 9 pm. It's 8:30

**Dad: **Ok, gtg. Mom says goodnight.

**Me: **Luv u! Tell mom I luv her too!

**Dad has logged of.**

My dad's not the biggest electronics fan but he can talk pretty well in "computer" talk. I got on my bunk and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I woke up by the sound of four iPods:

**Toph's iPod**: "I don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd…"

**Mai's iPod**: "So what!? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves and I don't…"

**Suki's iPod**: "Don't speak! I know what your saying! So please stop explaining…"

**My iPod**: "Sunday Bloody Sunday! Broken bottles under children's feet! Bodies…"

My eyes flew open. I stretched up and yawned. Then I jumped down from the bunk and got my uniform. I went into the bathroom, got changed and brushed my teeth. When I came out, Toph was complaining about the uniforms. The same stuff. Now, the first day would begin.


	3. From Catsup to Fights

**AN: Thanks for the first review BlueKataang!**

Aang's POV

I walked out of the bathroom all ready and found Zuko with a look like _I feel ridiculous._ Sokka was looking at himself in the mirror. Moto smirked.

"I don't really like these uniforms… At all!" Sokka exclaimed.

Then someone knocked on the door. I went and answered it. Katara. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. _Wow. She's pretty, _I thought. Her uniform was more… girly.

"Wanna come down for breakfast before homeroom?" she said, her voice like bells.

I gulped. "Sure."

"Wait," Sokka said walking over. "Lemme come."

Katara and I waited for everyone. When we sat down at the table with our breakfast, Toph was still complaining about the uniform.

"I feel like a complete idiot," she muttered.

"Be lucky you don't have to wear this crud," Zuko said.

"Yea, but ours is still pretty bad," Mai said.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Katara began playing with her fork.

"I just wish for better breakfast," she said.

"Oh, c'mon," Suki said, "The foods not… That bad."

"Really? I thought I saw a June bug in here," I said looking a brown piece of something on the side of my corn flakes.

As soon as we finished, the bell rang for homeroom. I waved good bye to everyone and set off for homeroom.

**Katara's POV**

I walked into a hall that was filled with ice, snow, and water. I grinned. My grandfather, Master Pakku, would be teaching this class. I sat in the front row. Some kids behind me were other Waterbenders. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I still had an empty seat next to me.

"Katara!" Aang's voice shouted.

What was he doing here? He came over with his bag and sat in the seat next to me.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"Oh, in my Bending training, I start with water."

"Oh yea, Avatar."

Homeroom was as long as a normal class because that's when kids were taught bending or sword fighting. Master Pakku walked in the room.

"Welcome one and all to my Waterbending class," he said grinning.

"Thank you Master," we said together.

Pakku turned to the chalkboard. Now, we'll be learning first about the push and pull section of the water and sky. You might know it as Yin and Yang or Moon and Ocean," he paused. "Or, Aang and Katara."

The class laughed. Aang and I did too, even though we were blushing. Behind me, Moto snickered. Pakku chuckled as he turned around.

"Yes. Katara is my granddaughter and Aang is her best friend," he said.

Aang and I felt all eyes on us. I gripped my pen.

"Grandfather Pakku," I muttered sternly.

Pakku chuckled. "Sorry for embarrassing you."

After 7th Period, I met my gaang at the table with my piece of pizza.

"Are all the teachers… weird?" I said.

"Dunno about you but my homeroom teacher, Master Piando, is cool!" Sokka said.

Aang and I exchanged glances.

"Pakku's a bit… embarrassing," Aang said.

"My Earthbending teacher is Tyro, Haru's dad," Toph muttered. "Eh, he's ok."

"Master Jeong- Jeong was our Firebending teacher," Zuko said.

"I thought her was at the front desk?" I said.

"Na, he was covering for Lo and Li. Loonies," Zuko said.

Suddenly behind us we heard a scream. We turned around and saw Azula dripping with blood! No… that's not blood. That's Catsup. Her eyes are burning with hate at the person who did it. Moto. His eyes were wide and then he muttered a little "oops." Yoshetsu was coming after his older brother with white fire steaming from his hands. All the kids began to circle the two brothers. Moto had his Water out from his cup. We bounced off our chairs and got to the front of the circle.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone was shouting.

Why do they listen? Moto struck Yoshetsu with ice and with a bloody nose, Yoshetsu blew white flames at him, narrowly missing the crowd. Soon it was a fist- fight. Left, right! Bam, in the jaw, Moto struck his brother with a powerful punch. Now with a black eye and his bleeding face, Yoshetsu ran over and socked Moto in the stomach. Finally a whistle blew making the brothers freeze. Moto was tugging on his brother's black hair and Yoshetsu was holding Moto by his collar. The Headmaster stepped in. That's when we left.

Now hanging out in the boy's room, we played Kirby Air Ride on the Wii. I played handing upside down from the bunk, so did Aang. It was me versus him. Moto came in, apparently healed and his uniform clean, with a scrunched up pink slip.

"What happened?" Aang said as he made his pink Kirby turn a sharp corner. Then he paused it.

"I got Detention," Moto said flopping on the other bunk bed.

"Did your brother?" Toph said.

"Yea."

"Well we know one thing know," Aang said.

"What's that?" Moto asked.

"That even Catsup could start a fight."

Everyone laughed.


	4. Wicked

**AN: Thnx 4 the reviews!!**

**Katara's POV:**

It was third period, Drama, on the second day and I was drawing in my notebook. I wanted the bell to ring and Madam Ursa was going on and on about our next drama production. She kept giving s hints on what it would be.

"Aang?" I heard her say.

"Is it gonna be Wicked?" Aang's voice said next to me.

I looked up at Ursa. She was grinning.

"Correct. This year's production is the singing, dancing, romantic Wicked. The most wonderful play I've ever seen!" she said.

The bell rang. When she excused us, we made our way to fourth period: Math. I hated it with a burning passion. Our teacher, "Master" Zhao, is a big pain. He's evil! I swear, if anyone drops their grade lower than a _B_, They're gonna be eating fireballs for breakfast.

"What are you gonna try out for?" Aang asked me as we sat down.

We always had a seat next to each other.

"I was thinking of being Elphaba," I said.

He nodded. "I wanted to try out for Fyiero."

"Don't they have a kissing scene?" I said.

Aang hesitated. Then he nodded. "Yea."

I was taken surprised that neither of us were blushing. But we new acting kisses weren't the same as first kisses.

"Ahem? Mr. Avatar? Miss. Aqua?" Zhao snapped at us. "If you two could stop flirting maybe we could get some Algebra done here?"

When we felt all eyes on us, that's when we blushed. Finally after Science with Hama, Art with Iroh, and English with Aunt Wu. It was dinner. Moto was at Detention with one of the teachers. Yoshetsu was at another. At least we wouldn't have another fight. Sokka sat next to Suki.

"I was thinking of trying out for Boq," he said.

Toph came and sat next to me. Zuko and Mai followed her. Zuko sat next to Sokka and Mai across from him.

"I want to be Nessa," Suki said.

I nodded, still angry at Zhou.

That night, at the try- outs, Toph showed up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanna try something new. Something not me," she replied.

"Who are you trying out for?"

Toph blushed. "Glinda."

I was stunned. "But your blind. You can't read the script."

"You have the sound track right? And besides. I was hoping that you'd help me."

I smiled. "I do an I will.

The next morning, was a Saturday. Finally. After I took a shower and got dressed, I saw a little slip under the door. Tip- toeing so I wouldn't wake the others, I got to the door and opened the folded slip. It read:

_**Congrats to: **_

_**Katara: Elphaba **_

_**Aang: Fyiero**_

_**Suki: Nessarose**_

_**Sokka: Boq**_

_**Moto: The Wizard**_

_**Toph: Glinda/ Galinda**_

_**Azula: Madam Morrible**_

_**Sioa: Chistery**_

_**Haru: Doctor Dillamand**_

_**Thank you for your effort all of you!**_

_**-Madam Ursa.**_

Well, me being Elphaba would mean I would have to be green and make out with Aang. I shuddered. It'll be all over the school. Well, the making out part didn't sound so bad.

"Your heart beat is giving me a head ach!" Toph said from under her pillow.

I jumped when I heard this. Not only from surprise but out of pure embarrassment.

"Toph!" I whispered. "Shut up."

I saw the pillow rumble from her laughter. She knew I was embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and took out my DS Light from its case. I began to play Lavatar. Toph then rolled out of bed and sat on the floor in her "Roph" t-shirt and her sweatpants. I guess that's her favorite character in Lavatar. Mine was Katana. She was a Liquid- Mover. I was a big Katlaang fan. Laang was the hero. He was kinda cute and I knew Katana was just hiding her feelings from him. Toph got up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom. She shut the door, hard. _**SLAM! **_That woke the other two up. Mai groaned and went back to sleep. Suki yawned and got out of bed. She smiled at me.

"You got Nessa,"I said.

"Really?" she said excited.

"Yep. It's on the paper."

Toph came out dressed and ready for the day.

"You got the part Toph," I said.

"No. Really?!" Toph exclaimed.

I nodded. It was a calm morning so far. So far…


	5. Toph's Best Friends

**Need the reviews ppl!**

**Sokka's POV:**

"I don't wanna get outta bed!" I mumbled under my Lavatar Sokke pillow. But my iPod kept on ringing.

**My iPod: **"Hello! Hello! _Ahola! _I'm at a place called Vertigo! _Vertigo!"_

It was the flipping weekend! I reached for it and turned it off.

"C'mon Sokka!" Aang said. "It's time for you to get up!"

I peeked at him from under my pillow. He grinned

"Good you're awake!" he said.

"Barely," I groaned.

Behind him, I saw Moto and Zuko playing rock band. Beating MY score! I swept out of bed and watched them. When the song ended, I grabbed the guitar from Moto.

"My turn!" I said.

**Aang's POV:**

"My turn!" Sokka said.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the girl's room. I knocked. Katara answered it. She had her blue DS Light in one hand. I looked at the game. Lavatar's Burning Ground Game. I looked up.

"Is this a bad time?" I said when I heard Suki and Toph arguing… again.

Katara laughed a wonderful laugh I will never forget. It was like wind chimes.

"No," she said.

"Good. Sokka's challenging Moto to a guitar point duel," I said.

Katara rolled her eyes. She opened the door wider to let me in.

"Mornin' Twinkle Toes!" Toph said then went back to arguing with Suki.

I laughed. Then I went to the bean- bag chairs that someone had delivered to everyone's dorm. I turned on the TV. Katara sat in the bean- bag next to mine. I turned the TV on as soon as Laang was having a day- dream. It was the Bad Dreams and Day Dreams episode.

"I'm saying I love you!" Laang said. Then he kissed Katana.

I looked at Katara who was also watching and smiling. Finally, Katana had kissed him back.

"What are we doing?" she said after they broke apart.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time! Baby, you're my forever girl," Laang said suddenly smooching the air.

Katara and I snickered when he said that.

"Laang?" Katana said.

"Huh?" Laang said.

"I was just saying you should take a nap?"

"Oh! I guess I drifted into a day- dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"Uh, living under water?"

"Sounds neat!" Katana said walking away.

Katara and I were laughing at the look on Laang's face.

"FINE!" Toph said behind us.

We turned around and stormed out of the room. Katara and I exchanged glances. I turned off the TV and she turned off her DS and then we got up and went after her.

**Katara's POV:**

Aang and I exchanged glances. He turned off the TV and I turned off my DS and then we got up and went after her. We found Toph storming off downstairs. We were able to catch up to her.

"Toph," I said turning her around. She had tears running down her face.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Are you okay?" Aang said.

"Yes! I'm fine!" she said.

"Toph," I said calmly. "What happened?"

"Suki was trying to prove to me that her parents we better than mine because they let her, immediately, come here. I had to beg my parents to come here," Toph said.

"But, you guys are like best friends," Aang said.

"I know," I said. "Ever since elementary school."

"Well, I guess we need a break from each other. Besides, you two are the best."

Aang and I smiled. Toph then pulled us in a bone- crushing hug.

"Toph!" I gasped.

"Sorry," she said laughing.


	6. Sort Of Together

**AN: thanks sooo much blue- kataang and Travis Hicks for the reviews!!!**

**Moto's POV:**

Sokka was killing me in the points of Rock Band.

"Beat that!" he yelled.

"Oh, I will," I replied.

I grabbed the guitar from his hand and destroyed the points he scored! Sokka's face fell as ripped the guitar solo in "I Will Follow" by U2 in half.

"Alright!" he said. "You win."

"Ha!" Toph said from the doorway.

Behind her were Katara and Aang.

"It's about time someone beat Sokka," Katara said.

I laughed. "Well, it's about time you arrived I was wondering if Aang and Katara could be the drums and singer."

"We can't," Aang said and looked at Katara.

She raised an eyebrow.

"We have practice! You know? Wicked?"

"Oh right!" I said.

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Suki and I all ran off to the auditorium.

**Katara's POV:**

After practice, Ursa stopped Aang and I from leaving.

"Now, you too need to practice the _scene_," she said.

We looked at each other. Aang's gray eyes sparkled.

"I'll let you too practice alone," Ursa said walking away.

When she left, I turned to Aang.

"Wow, already we need to kiss," he said.

"Well acting kisses aren't the same as-" I began.

"First kisses," he finished.

I nodded. When we were sure we were alone. I leaned forward. My eyes closed, I finally felt my lips touch his. I moved closer to his body wrapping my arms around his neck as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His scent invaded my lungs: a vibrant citrus. I held on to it. It over whelmed me. I deepened the kiss. I could tell we weren't acting. This was a true, real kiss. But I didn't care… the same way I didn't want him to leave me but he left my lips and his hands slipped from my waist. I opened my eyes. He was gone.

"Aang?" I said.

No answer. What did I do?

**Aang's POV:**

It was dark as I ran as fast as I could into my dorm. I slammed my door and collapsed on a beanbag chair, completely tired.

"How was practice?" Zuko asked me. I looked around.

"We are-" I asked.

"Moto and Sokka? They went down to the lounge," Zuko answered.

I nodded. I was still surprised. Surprised that the acting kiss was nothing more than my first kiss. I had to run. She would have left me and our friendship would be ruined.

"What's up?" Zuko said realizing I was confused.

"You and Mai have been together for a long time. What's love?" I asked.

"Love? Hm… It depends. Do you mean family love? Lovey dovey stuff? Or love like me and Mai?" I said.

"You and Mai," I replied.

"Well, love is this feeling you start with, a crush. Then it turns into friendship when you grow closer to that person, then you decide whether you truly like them."

"And if you do?"

"Well, keep up the friendship level and maybe they'll find out if they like you too."

Someone knocked on the door.

"HIDE ME!" I said.

I jumped into the bathroom and left a crack to see who was there. It was Katara.

"Hi Zuko," she said.

"Hey Katara," Zuko said.

"Have you seen Aang?" she asked.

I made a crash in the bathroom.

"One sec," Zuko said and ran in.

"What in the name of all things holy ARE YOU DOING!?" he whispered sternly.

"Tell her I'm not home!" I whispered back.

"Fine," he said.

Then he walked out.

"He's not here."

"Oh," Katara said, her face fell.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok, bye," she said and left.

**Katara's POV:**

The next morning was a Sunday. My iPod blasted "Get on Your Boots" by U2 over and over again.

_Let me in the sound! Let me in the sound, sound! Let me…_

But I ignored it. I was still unhappy that Aang avoided me last night.

"Hey! Sugar Queen!" Toph said. "C'mon! It's time to go!"

"Go on without me," I said.

"Ok, see you there," she said.

The door shut. But a knock on the door made me get up.

"Hey Katara," said Aang.

Was I still awake?

"Aang? I thought you were avoiding me," I said.

"Why would I do that?"

"I just… never mind."

"I'm sorry I ran last night," he said.

"I'm sorry, too. I got carried away. It was acting and I should never let-"

I started but Aang silenced me with a kiss. I was stunned at first but my eyes fluttered closed. I felt sparks shooting in the air. His scent filled my lungs once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me closer. I was full. I was happy. But that didn't stop us from the devastating future ahead.


	7. Together Now

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Summer's been awesome, though. Hope you enjoy your school year. I still need to get uniform stuff for school. I'm going into the 8****th**** grade and my writing is getting better. So I hope you keep on reading my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's characters. I don't own LAUSD or Snoopy or Egypt either. I don't the IPod Company or Three Days Grace or Taco Bell or the All- Star Company. But I do own some characters, Bending Boarding School, and my story. I don't own Chiba either but a good friend of mine does.**

--

**Aang's** **POV:**

_FWACK! _

I woke up startled. Professor Kwan stood over me with a raised eyebrow. She didn't look too happy. It was History for crying out loud! Every morning during this class I'm like this.

"Enjoying your nap?" she hissed.

"I was," I said sleepily.

"Would you also enjoy a trip to the Headmaster's office?"

"No."

"Well then. I suggest that you stop sleeping in my class," she snapped.

I gulped.

"Nice one," Katara whispered to me as Kwan left.

"It's not my fault. It's a Monday morning in History," I whispered back.

"This is the second week you've been doing this."

I sighed.

Katara and I have kind of let go that whole drama about our kiss. Our friendship stays strong and there aren't any awkward moments. But I can't help to have a crush on her. She's beautiful.

After another long lecture about the Egyptian Era, the bell rang for lunch.

"Finally!" Sokka said zooming out the door.

"I don't get it," Suki said as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"What?" Mai asked.

"We learned about Egypt in 4th grade, 6th grade, and now in 9th grade. Why do we need to do this over and over again?" Suki pointed out.

"It's because LAUSD has nothing else left to teach. They use the same thing and hoping they won't notice," Zuko explained.

We all laughed.

By the time we entered the Hall, Sokka was chewing on a big slice of pepperoni pizza. Since I'm a vegetarian, I took a slice of cheese pizza instead. I sat down next to Moto and Katara. Katara had a salad and Moto had soup. Toph sat down with the help of Zuko and Mai. They all had chicken tenders and fries. Suki had gotten salad as well.

"So, do you want to go check out the bulletin board after we eat?" Moto asked.

"Sure," I said. "The Boulder said that try out sign ups are there."

The Boulder is our gym teacher. He's a ripped Earthbender. He talks like this: "The Boulder is awesome and if you disagree that The Boulder is awesome, The Boulder will crush you in a landslide!" Weird huh? He also makes up nicknames for everyone. I'm Arrowhead, Katara is Madam Loops (hair), Moto is Spike (hair once again), Sokka is Pony Tail, etc.

"I wonder if they have Baseball," Katara said excitedly.

"They probably do," I said.

"What are the mascots for BBS?" Sokka asked.

"A panther, a tiger and a lion," Zuko responded.

"Three?" Suki said.

"Yea. There are three teams too. There's football, baseball, and basketball," Zuko replied.

When we finished, we still had fifteen minutes left. We walked up to the board and sure enough there was baseball. Their team was the Lions. Katara, Moto, and I looked at each other excitedly. We signed up for Baseball. Zuko signed up for football (Panthers) and Sokka and Toph signed up for basketball (Tigers). Mai was forced to try out for cheerleading with Suki. The bell rang for Drama. We made our way down to the auditorium for practice.

**Katara's POV:**

I dropped my homework on the desk and then fell into the beanbag chair.

"Ugh, such a long day," I gasped.

Toph plopped herself into the other chair next to me.

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

"Suki? Can you get my iPod for me please?" I begged.

"Get it yourself," she muttered.

"Come on. Pleeeease?"

"Fine."

She reached up to my bunk and then threw it down into my hands.

"Thank you Suki," I said mockingly.

"Your welcome Katara," she mocked back.

I plugged in my earphones and scrolled down to Three Days Grace. I listened to Over and Over. Toph had taken off her shoes and began to pick at her toes. Mai had taken to her homework and Suki was surfing the net. After I listened to some other music I started on my homework. The other girls had finished up theirs and had headed down to the lobby. Taco Bell was replaced by this sushi place. I love sushi but I was pretty full from dinner. I had the whole dorm to myself.

"Finally some quiet time away from Suki and Toph's arguments," I said.

After I finished my Math homework I turned to my script. I read my solo for a bit. Then I turned a few pages and swept over my second solo. After that, I was done. Then a knock on the door made me get up. I opened the door and standing there was Aang.

"Hi," he said.

He was out of uniform for the end of the day. It was a T- shirt that said: "My bison ate my homework." He had blue jeans on and black All Stars. I, on the other hand, still had my uniform on.

"Hi," I said. "What's up?"

"The other guys went down to the lobby. You wanna go down with me?" he asked.

"Sure give me a sec," I replied.

"I'll wait I my dorm."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I closed the door and walked over to my drawer. I chose a shirt that had Snoopy on it, jeans, and blue All Stars. I threw those on and walked across the hall. I knocked on Aang's dorm. He opened the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

We walked down to the lobby and saw the sushi place. It was called Chiba. Some chefs made amazing looking stuff.

"You hungry?" Aang asked.

"No. Are you?" I replied.

"No."

"Do you wanna walk around campus? The curfew is at 10:00 for bed," I suggested.

Aang smiled. "Sure."

He exited the building and walked to the courtyard. It had a small fountain in the middle with benches, trees, and flowers. Some other students were hanging around, talking. We got there at 8:00. They left around 9:00. Aang and I were talking and laughing.

"Hey, do you remember how we met?" Aang asked.

"I sure do," I replied.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was playing in the sand box in kindergarten. Azula walked up to me._

"_Enjoying the sand?" she said._

"_Yes. Do you wanna play? What's your name?" I asked._

"_Azula Wang. Yours?" _

"_Katara Aqua. So do you wanna play?"_

"_No. Not with you at least. Get out of my sand box!" she snapped._

"_But, it's the school's sand box." I said._

"_Not anymore."_

_She started a little fire in her hand. I began to get scared._

"_Leave her alone!" a voice shouted._

_I looked toward the voice. Aang and Toph were there._

"_Oh look! It's Blindy and Baldy," Azula teased._

"_Quiet Azula!" Toph ordered. "Just leave her alone."_

"_Make me!"_

_Aang used his Airbending to blast Azula away. Then he turned to me. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yes. Thanks for the save," I replied._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Katara. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Aang and that's Toph," Aang said._

_And from then on we were friends._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

"Oh yea," Aang said. "I saved you from Azula."

I giggled. "Partly. She still hates us."

"Yea."

Aang blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… um I think you already guessed that-,"

"That you like me?" I finished.

He nodded. "Do you like me? You know like like?"

I blushed. "I guess I do."

"Do you wanna be together or something?"

"Real smooth question," I teased. "But yes."

"How do you think the others would react?"

"I don't think it matters. As long as Sokka doesn't try to prevent it."

"Yea," Aang laughed.

--

"YOU WHAT!?" Sokka shouted.

"Deal with it Sokka," Suki pleaded.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," I whispered to Aang.

"We probably could've taken it slower," I whispered back.


	8. Baseball Tryouts

**Hey! How's it going? You know the long list of things I didn't and did own? Well, it remains the same. I just won't write it. It takes to much work but you know I don't! Okay! I'd also like to give a little shout out to my fans that reviewed: blue- kataang, Aangster, rayraylovesavatar, the golden warrior, Travis Hicks, and XxBurningRosexX! Thanks a ton guys!! Oh yea, the School has Airbenders!!! Awesome! I just had to do that. I thought about it… and then I decided to cut Aang a little slack about being the last one.**

**--**

**Sokka's POV:**

I couldn't believe them! Ugh! Sometimes, Katara is so annoying! Half a month has gone by and I've already seen them rubbing mouths behind the dorms. Gross! Well… Suki and I do that too but it doesn't mean they can!

"So? Happy for Katara yet?" Moto said.

"No," I muttered.

"C'mon Sokka. For once, relax," Zuko said.

"How can I? My best friend and sister are making out every chance they get!" I exclaimed.

"Not in broad day light," Zuko pointed out.

"Where are they now?" Moto asked.

"It's Saturday. They can be anywhere," I said.

"I'll text Aang," Zuko said.

He whipped out his phone and I heard the click of the buttons. He muttered the words as he wrote.

"Aang, where are you?"

After he sent it he placed it in his pocket. Moto went over to the computer and went on his made up site called : Radio M- O- T- O. He smiled.

"So many fans have reviewed. I can't wait until I can broadcast my music on the radio," he said.

"Great, can't we be happy about it later?" I snapped.

Zuko's cell phone beeped.

"It's from Aang," he said as he took it out of his pocket.

"Read it aloud," I said.

"It says: 'I'm at Baseball try outs with Katara. Where's Moto?'" Zuko read.

"Right!!" Moto shouted.

He zoomed out the door.

**Moto's POV:**

How could I have forgotten? Baseball tryouts! I reached the field and The Boulder was waiting for me.

"How late am I?" I asked.

"The Boulder predicts about ten minutes," he said.

"Have we started?"

"No. But after you get your jersey on, Spike, then we will," The Boulder said.

I ran to he locker rooms. It was strange that Aang wasn't on the field. I opened the door and-

"Oh, sorry! I am so sorry!" I said.

I saw Aang and Katara kissing against the wall between the girl locker room and the boy's.

"It's alright," Katara said blushing. "You're late to practice."

"Yea, Sokka kept me there with his complaining," I said as I walked into the locker room and threw on my jersey.

I walked out and they were waiting for me.

"Let's go," Aang said.

We walked to the field and took our place in line. Some older seniors were in the outfield. A few were Airbenders, some Firebenders, Earthbenders, and Waterbenders. They all looked like a rough bunch. They were also all boys. I looked around and Katara was the only girl in sight. She better make the team.

"Arrowhead!" The Boulder shouted making all of us in line jump. "You're up."

Aang looked at us. Katara and I nodded in encouragement. He smiled and walked up to home. He took a metal bat and swung it a little. He gulped and got into position. The pitcher shook his head, once more, then finally nodded. I hope Aang to take a pitch. The senior threw the ball. I closed my eyes. So did Katara. Suddenly I heard the _CRACK _of the ball connecting with the bat. We opened our eyes and sure enough, Aang had hit it for the first throw. He was running to second as an outfielder picked it up off the ground. He threw it to third… to late! Aang had zoomed past third and touched home as soon as the ball reached the plate.

"Arrowhead, you are in this team!" The Boulder cried.

The line cheered for Aang. I gave him a high five and Katara hugged him. Aang sat on the bench. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Tough Nails, you're up!"

Haru walked up to the plate and took the bat off the ground. His face was determined and ready. The pitcher nodded and threw the ball. Haru swung and missed. Strike one.

"C'mon Haru! Yea! C'mon!!" some kids shouted in the line.

Haru was breathing heavily. He wiped sweat from his brow and took position. Pitcher threw the ball. Strike two.

"Haru! Haru! Haru! Haru!" the line chanted.

Haru took position again and… _CRACK! _He made connection with the ball and zoomed to first. The ball hit the ground and bounced. The right fielder caught it in his glove and threw it to second but as soon as it was caught Haru stayed on the plate.

"Tie to the runner!" barked The Boulder.

Haru was breathing heavily.

"Spike! Batter up!"

I sighed. Then I stepped up to the plate and picked up the bat. The pitcher shook his head, then nodded. I took a deep breath and when the ball was thrown I swung. Strike one. I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I took position and when the ball was thrown I hit it! I ran to first and Haru zoomed to third. I landed at second but Haru couldn't move, the ball was at home. I took another deep breath.

"Madam Loops. You're up!" The Boulder exclaimed.

"C'mon! Katara!" I shouted from the plate.

"Yea Katara! Show what girls are made of!" Aang yelled.

Katara smiled a little bit. She took the bat in her hands and moved into position. She squinted her eyes in concentration. The pitcher nodded and then threw the ball. Katara swung and… _CRACK!!! _She hit it! She ran to first and Haru to third. I ran to third as Katara zoomed to second. Haru made it home and the team. Katara ran to third as I made the team at home. The catcher had the ball and threw it to third. Katara zoomed of third and the third baseman threw it to home. Katara ran back to third and the catcher threw it to third. Katara saw it coming and made a beautiful slide all the way home as the ball flew over her head. The line exploded into shouts and praise. Not only did Katara make the team, she was the first girl to make the team.

--

"You did!?" Sokka shouted when we told him the good news.

"Yes. I'm the first girl to make the team," Katara said.

"She was incredible," Aang said. "She was stuck in the middle of third and home. The ball was thrown back and forth until she slid into home. IT WAS AWESOME!"

He jumped into the air at this last line.

"Still gonna date him?" I whispered to Katara

"Yes," she said.


	9. Sleep Disturbance

**Hello my friends! Still don't own that stuff! Never have, never will! No matter how much I try, I'm out of luck. So with out further ado, I present to you, Bending Boarding School!**

**P.S. Sioa is in my other story that is not a one shot or Harry Potter. He's in the one with the extremely long title and some of Aang's old friends such as Kuzon are alive. And in my other story Sioa is nine, now he's fourteen. (Earthbender).**

**--**

**--**

**Zuko's POV:**

My iPod beeped over and over.

"Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! I feel so walked on…"

I'll start a riot on the freakin' iPod if it doesn't shut up. It's a Sunday for crying out loud! I don't wanna roll my butt out of bed and spend the day sitting around!

"Damn it Zuko! Turn off that iPod!" Sokka's muffled voice said from under the pillow.

"How about saying it a bit more friendly Sokka?" I snapped.

"You know I'm not much of a morning person!" he snapped back.

"Guys shut up!" Moto shouted.

"Seriously! Can we be a bit more peaceful?" Aang begged.

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang," Sokka said. "I forgot you don't allow fights while you're dreaming about my sister totally nude!"

"THAT'S IT!!' Aang screamed.

My eyes flew open just in time when Aang zoomed from his top bunk and under mine. I hopped off. When I turned around Aang and Sokka were having a brawl. Aang grabbed Sokka's ponytail and began to shout.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he screamed.

"Nothing! _OW! _Please! _OW! OOF! OUCH! _STOP IT!!" Sokka painfully pleaded.

Talk about a peaceful Avatar I looked at Moto. His eyes were as big as Monster Truck wheels. His face was full of terror.

"TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID!" Aang commanded.

"I'm sorry! Please Aang! _YEOUCH!_" Sokka shrieked.

The someone knocked on the door. None of the others seemed to notice. I sighed and walked to the door and opened it. All four girls were there with confused expressions on their faces. Luckily I had a shirt and sweatpants on.

"Hey ladies," I said shutting the door behind me trying to block out the noise.

"Zuko? What's going on?" Katara demanded.

"Yea Zuko, it's a Sunday and we're trying to sleep," Mai said.

"You're not the only ones!" a voice snapped from down the hall.

It was Azula. Ty Lee was following timidly behind her. The poor kid.

"What's going on Zu Zu? Why is their so much commotion on this floor of the dorm rooms?" she hissed.

"Yea Zuko!" shouted Haru, Kuzon, Lee, and Sioa from next door.

"Look. I'm not so sure -," I began.

But soon the next floor down and the rest of the kids in the hall came to complain.

"Guys! Seriously!" I shouted.

One of the kids seemed to complain to the Headmaster… my father. Great, just what we need. And that one kid was Azula.

"Zuko! What the heck is going on!?" he boomed.

"Father, please. It's Aang and Sokka!" I said.

The hall went silent.

"All of you. Return to your dorms… NOW!" Oazi commanded.

Everyone either went across the hall or down stairs.

"Open the door Zuko," my father said quietly.

I nodded and opened the door for him. Oazi stepped inside. I walked in with him.

"Azula sent for him," I said quickly.

Oazi threw me a look.

"Yes she did," he whispered.

Then he turned to the fighting boys.

"_Enough_," he hissed.

Sokka and Aang quit fighting and saw the Headmaster.

"Oh… hello," Aang said quietly.

"You have disturbed the entire hallway and downstairs of the dorm," Oazi said.

"We didn't mean too," Sokka said.

"In my office now!"

--

**Sokka's POV:**

Oazi led Aang and I to his office. It was Aang's first trip to the big house. It was my 4th time. Well first time at this school, once in the 5th grade and that's how I got held back with Moto and Zuko. Twice in middle school. Aang kept throwing me angry looks. Some early bird 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders on campus looked at us as if to say "Ooh you got in trouble," mockingly. I looked down sorry about what I said to Aang. Oazi walked us to the staff building. We marched down the red-carpeted hall. Talk about peppy. At the end of the hall we turned to the left and entered an amazing room. The desk was nicely carved. On the ceiling was a large Fire Nation insignia. The floor was also designed as a large insignia. There was an arch that led to a small library. There was another room on the other side whose door was closed. I expected that would be Oazi's bedroom. The desk had a Mac laptop, a swivel chair, a phone, some pencils and pens. Some paperwork, and a bunch of stuff you'd find on an everyday desk. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk for kids in trouble… like Aang and I.

"Sit," Oazi ordered.

We obeyed and sat in the chairs. Oazi sat in his chair and placed his hands on his desk. I realized two pictures were under the desk's glass top. One was of Zuko before he got his scar and one was of Azula. I looked more closely and I saw a third picture of the whole family. Of Iroh, Ursa, Lu Ten (Zuko's cousin in collage that I've only met once), Azula, Zuko, and himself. Maybe this guy did have a heart.

"For the disturbance you two have caused in your dorm, you have caused to get yourselves into detention," he said.

Maybe not.

"What!?" Aang shouted.

"Silence yourself Avatar," Oazi said.

"It's Sokka's fault! He said terrible things! I couldn't control myself and attacked him. If he would have shut his mouth none of this would've of happened!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "You're the one who attacked me on a cold Sunday morning in October!"

"Quiet!" Oazi shouted.

We shut up.

"That's better. You're detention will start tomorrow after your seventh period. You will go to separate classrooms. Aang you go to Iroh's class and Sokka you will head to Zhao's class. They will decide your punishment. Aang consider yourself lucky. My brother doesn't give to hard of punishments. But Master Zhao may be tougher to people from the Water Tribe."

"So you put me in there on purpose?" I asked.

"No. Both of their classes were open. You're not the first students here to get detention for fighting. Moto and Yoshetsu were awful that day. I can't believe I had replace Azula's uniform. Well then… off you go," Oazi said nodding his head toward the door.

So far, the Headmaster wasn't terrible. I mean Aang's studies are right every one can be good if they wanted too.


	10. Ty Lee's Switch

**I made the Duke a bit older in this. He's fifteen. So… if you're okay with that because I doubt a eight year old would be running around a high school. I OWN NOTHING… except some characters and the story.**

**Sokka's POV:**

Great, it's after school on a Friday and I could be hanging out with Zuko and Moto. Pulling pranks and stuff but I can't. I have to head over to Zhao's class to be tortured, but for the last time. It was the end of the week. But still. Aang has it good. Going to Iroh's class. He's a real softy, that old man. He'll give into anything… But he is a pretty wise old man. I can sort of respect his sayings and stuff, but still. As soon as I reached Zhao's door. I heard a gunshot. The sound pierced the air. I looked around to see the most unfortunate things. It was one on the gangs that haunted the area. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: What are gangs doing around a Boarding School? Honestly, I have no clue. The hang around. This gang in particular, is the Zhangs. The leader had entered the grounds and shot another gang member that went to school here. She was a member of the Freedom Fighters. Jet, the leader of the Freedom Fighters, ran from the grass field over to the scene. The Zhang leader aimed the gun at Jet.

"Jet look out!" I yelled.

Jet jumped out of the way as soon as the gun was shot. Aang ran over from Iroh's room and Zhao walked out of his room. Katara appeared from the cafeteria with Toph, Mai, and Suki behind her. Moto ran out with Zuko, too. Soon every kid was running to the scene.

"Back off!" yelled the Zhang leader.

He fired the gun in the air. We all backed off.

"Why the Hell did you kill my friend!" Jet demanded.

"You know you deserved it Jet! You're on my territory!"

"We're only fifteen. We're not even a real gang!"

"We've been enemies for years. I'm sixteen, Jet and I don't listen to sissy teachers. Zhangs are too cool."

The Zhang leader threw the gun into Jet's hands.

"Kill me know if you want to," he said.

"I don't think so!" a police officer said stepping through the ring of students.

His gun was up and ready to fire. Oazi was behind the police.

"Put the gun down boy, you're coming with us!" another officer said stepping forward.

"It wasn't me. It was him!" Jet shouted dropping the gun.

"No lies, son. Come on," the officer said grabbing Jet's arm.

"NO! You don't understand! Please! Let go of me!"

I looked into the middle if the circle but the Zhang leader had disappeared.

"Everyone, return to your dorms and stay in groups," Oazi said. "Keep the news channel on."

Everyone filed away to the buildings. Aang and I ran to the our friends.

"I have a feeling a gang war is about to happen," Zuko said.

"We don't know for sure. Besides, it's just a mistake," Katara said.

We walked into the dorm building and walked up to the girl's room. Katara turned on the school news channel. Nothing yet. There was a sudden knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. It was Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, and Pipsqueak. They were friends of Jet's and friends of ours.

"Is there gonna be a fight?" Aang asked as he sat in a beanbag chair next to Katara.

"We don't know. But we're staying out of it," Smellerbee said.

Longshot nodded.

"What about Jet?" Katara asked.

"We have no clue if he will get out of the cop's hands. We're not a real gang. We will never be, but the Zhangs and the Gan Jins have always hated us for no reason. We're just a group of friends. We would never get involved in a fight," Pipsqueak said.

"Good, we don't have to be too worried," I said.

"Not really. We wait- the news is on," Zuko said.

We all turned our attention to the screen.

"There is going to be no fight between the Freedom Fighters or the Zhangs on campus. Jet has been released from the police and the Zhang leader has been arrested. Thank you and goodnight," the announcer said.

We all sighed in relief.

"Great, we don't have to worry," I said.

"Good," Katara said.

"But more on that later, in other news-,"

Zuko snapped off the TV.

"So, everything is fine… right?" I said.

"Right," Aang said. "Thanks to that, we can go to practice."

"Practice?" Katara asked.

"Wicked. I was gonna miss it but, my hour's up. We're doing some songs today," Aang replied. "But I'm gonna change."

"Yeah, let's het in some comfy clothes instead of these gross uniforms," Toph said.

We said goodbye and I watched Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak walk off to their dorm down the hall. Aang, Moto, Zuko, and I walked into our room. I grabbed an old Beatles T- Shirt and some jeans. Aang grabbed his San Diego Zoo shirt with a gorilla on it and some jeans. Zuko got his iPod and climbed up to his bed. He wasn't in Wicked. Moto took out his old pair of jeans and a "My Evil Twin Did It" shirt. We threw those on and met Suki, Katara, and Toph out in the hall. Katara had the U2 shirt I bought her on and a skirt. Toph had jean shorts and a shirt with lighting across it. Suki had a skirt and a Paul Frank shirt. We all wore converse. Mine was black, Katara's was blue, Aang's was brown, Toph's was green, Suki's was lime green, and Moto's was navy blue.

"Let's go," Aang said.

**Katara's POV**

We walked down stairs and into the auditorium. Madam Ursa was waiting for us.

"Great, now we can start. Take a seat," she said.

We sat in the audience with the other cast members.

"Now, today we will be working on songs like yesterday. We finished act one and got into act two. We're past 'Thank Goodness', 'Wonderful', and 'I'm Not That Girl'. It's time for 'As Long as You're Mine'," Ursa said.

Aang and I blushed furiously. It was our love song. Everyone else practiced their lines, laughed, talked, and did their own thing while Aang and I were seated in front of Ursa.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I turned my script to the page, so did Aang.

"Ready," we replied.

Ursa pressed play and the song began. I looked at my script and took a deep breath.

We ran the song over and over. I didn't mind. I love the way Aang sings.

"Nice work," he said.

"You too," I replied.

"Good job both of you," Ursa said. "I want to you, though, to focus on the romantic atmosphere around Elphaba and Fiyero. Try to be more… loving in your approach with the song."

"Um… I'll try?" I said.

We ran the song a few more times… More romantic. We ran a couple more songs until our time was up. We almost made it to "For Good". I walked out of the auditorium with Aang next to me. I felt Sokka staring after us.

"So, the Halloween dance is coming up," Aang said.

"Yeah. So?" I said.

"So, who're you gonna be?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of just going as Katana."

"Really? I mean, the show's great, but dressing as one of the characters?"

"Have you ever gone to a Comic Con?"

"No."

"Well, um, they don't seem to mind. And besides, Halloween is the time when you can dress up like a dork and not be judged," I said.

"Hm, I guess I can go as Laang. My arrow will have to change," Aang said.

"You can be Laang from the Flame Nation."

"True. Hey, you can be Katana from the Flame Nation and we can go together."

I laughed. "Sure… But I was gonna go with you anyways."

"Yeah, seems to be a rule."

Aang put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What are you, my husband?"

"No, but I am your boyfriend," he corrected.

"Yes you are," I said.

"I'm getting tired. I need to get to bed," he said yawning.

"Me, too."

We walked up the stairs to our floor and kissed each other goodnight. I unlocked the door and walked into my room and collapsed in a beanbag chair. Toph walked in with Suki.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Toph said slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, where's Mai?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I arrived," I said.

I heard the lock click and Mai came inside with a crying Ty Lee.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

"Azula happened. She yelled at Ty Lee for no good reason," Mai answered.

"I didn't do anything. I was just… I-," Ty Lee whimpered.

"You can hang out with us," I said. "No more nasty Azula."

"Thanks but, I don't know if I will be able to," Ty Lee said.

"Azula doesn't control your life. Look, just be one of us," Mai said. "I'll talk to Zuko's dad and see if we can get a single bed to fill that old, empty corner."

Ty Lee smiled. I patted the chair next to me. She sat down in it.

"I've come to know Azula to be the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. You've got to stay away from her," I said.

"But she's my friend," Ty Lee said.

"No, she's not!" Toph said firmly.

"She used you. You deserve better friends. Like us," Suki reassured.

"She's insecure," I said.

"And she's jealous of you," Mai agreed. "Now, let me clear things up with Oazi."

She stepped out of the room and left. Ty Lee looked at me.

"Would you mind doing something with me?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Well… help me get my stuff from the room. Without a witness to Azula's wrath, I could get out alive."

I smiled. "Sure."

We stood up from the chairs and I grabbed my keys. We stepped out of the dorm. The boy's room was open. Aang was racing Moto in Mario Kart.

"Um, don't you wanna shut the door?" I said.

Moto paused the game.

"Why? Now everyone can see me kicking Aang's butt!" he said.

"You're in third place! I'm in first," Aang argued.

"Yeah, right," I said.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked me.

"I'm helping Ty Lee get her stuff from Azula's room. She's moving in and she needs a witness to Azula," I explained.

"I'll help," Zuko replied.

He walked over to us and shut the door behind him.

"You don't need to do this," I said.

"C'mon. Azula's my little sister. I can deal with her while your grabbing Ty Lee's things."

Ty Lee sighed. "I don't understand. Why is she such a pain?"

"She was dropped on the evil side of her head and that trait kicked in," Zuko said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious… Or are you just being you?" I asked.

"What do you think, Katara? I'm joking, though my sister can be a pain in the butt."

When we reached the dorm, I knocked on it. Azula answered it. There were two other girls in there. They were wearing their uniforms. One was from the Earth Kingdom and one was from the Air Temples. She didn't have her arrow yet.

"What do you want Zu Zu? Oh, good Ty Lee, you can finish my homework," she said.

Ty Lee slipped into the room and began to pack. She hugged the other girls goodbye. Azula glared at me.

"Nice shirt. Pick it up at the thrift store for a penny?" she snapped.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Azula. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? I don't even parade around the school in those hand- me- down shoes," I hissed back.

"And Ty Lee is not being your little homework buddy anymore," Zuko said. "She's joining us."

"These are $250 shoes imported from Italy and Ty Lee would never do that," Azula said.

"Yes, I would," Ty Lee said stepping out with her bright pink suitcase.

"Why do this to me? You're best friend?" Azula said.

"You're not my friend. These are my friends," Ty Lee protested pointing to Zuko and I.

"Ty Lee! I demand you get back in this room, now!"

"No, I'm sorry, Azula. You just lost your last friend. Yoshetsu doesn't count."

Ty Lee walked off with all her pride and I put my hands to my hips and looked Azula in the eyes. They were burning with hate.

"That's what happens," I said.

"What?" Zuko whispered backing up and raising his hands in the air.

Azula slammed the door in fury.

"That last part was unnecessary," I pointed out as I followed Ty Lee.

"Hey, it was totally necessary," Zuko argued playfully.

"Goodnight," I said shoving him into his room.

He laughed. "Goodnight."

I unlocked the door. Mai was standing in the room with a smile on her face.

"The headmaster said fine. Some people are gonna come in tomorrow and put in a single bed," she said.

Ty Lee took out some sheets from her old bunk.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight," she said.

"No, you can sleep in my bed, Princess. I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind," Toph said.

"Princess?" Ty Lee said confused.

"Toph gives everyone nick names. I'm Sugar Queen. Sokka is Snoozles or Meathead. Aang is Twinkle Toes or Dancypants. It goes on and on and on," I explained.

"Well, thanks Toph," Ty Lee said.

"No problem. I usually end up on the floor in the morning anyways. I'll just have my sheets and my pillow. Don't you worry about me," Toph said grabbing Suki's sheets.

"Um, Toph. Those are mine," Suki said.

"Oh, erm, sorry," Toph whispered placing them back and turning to hers.

"Blind girl on the loose," I mumbled taking my pajamas out of the drawer. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I bended the water from my hair and slipped into my clothes. I jumped onto the top bunk and got under the covers. I heard the soft snoring of Toph already.

"Hey, Katara?" Ty Lee's voice said.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing really. You need better friends than her."

She didn't respond. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Mai's POV:**

The Saturday sun burst through the curtains of the window and hit my eyes. I groaned and turned over.

"Rise and shine!" Toph yelled.

I heard Katara and Suki groan as well.

"C'mon! The Great Hall has donuts this morning," Toph said. "Ty Lee checked the menu yesterday. She's at Madam Ursa right now asking for something but she said she'll meet us there."

When none of us responded, Toph got irritated.

"GUYS! I bet there's chocolate frosted, sprinkled, jelly, glazed, custard! Get up!" she demanded.

I heard a long sigh from Katara.

"Toph," she said.

Her voice was muffled from her head in the pillow.

"Unless the room is one fire, you never wake an Aqua from a Saturday morning sleep," she continued.

I heard Toph leave the room and slam the door. The door opened again a few seconds later.

"Hey Sugar Queen. You're boyfriend's here to see you!" Toph said.

I opened one eye and sure enough, Aang was standing there, dressed and ready for the day. I peeked at Katara… Who was up immediately.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" she said.

I shook my head as she jumped down from her bunk.

"Get dressed, champ," Toph said. "Dancypants and I are gonna be at the Great Hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Katara said.

"Really?" I said now wide awake.

"What?" Katara asked looking through the drawer.

"You gave into seeing Aang?" I responded climbing down from the bunk and joining her at the dresser.

"Yeah… So?"

"So, you're gonna fall for his tricks forever?"

"Like you don't fall for Zuko's? Besides, I like seeing him."

I shrugged and looked at Suki.

"Let me try a trick," I whispered to Katara.

Katara looked at me strangely.

"Hi, Sokka," I said as if the kid walked into the room.

Suki bolted up and expected to see him. I laughed the rare laugh. Katara laughed with me. Suki, realizing it was a trick, slumped out of bed to get her clothes.

"Thanks. I'm wide awake now," she mumbled.

"Think about it. A whole Saturday to spend. No homework or chores or anything. We can hang out. Maybe pull a couple of pranks with the Masters: Sokka, Moto, and Zuko," Katara suggested.

It was gonna be a fun weekend.


	11. The Prank of Revenge

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I had major writer's block. I still have it but that's for the other stuff I write. I own nothing except the story, the school, and some characters. Thanks to:**

**Aangsty Aangster**

**twilighthippie1**

**rayraylovesavatar**

**XxBurning RosexX**

**the golden warrior**

**blue- kataang**

**Travis Hicks**

**Thanks SO MUCH you guys. Please review.**

**--**

**Ty Lee's POV:**

I left Madam Ursa's room and I walked over to the Great Hall. I saw my new friends sitting at their table. Katara spotted me and beckoned me over. As I walked, I past Azula's table. I felt their eyes, full of hate, follow me. I gulped. Chan, a kid in their group, put out his foot and I tripped over it. I felt tears come to my eyes as I fell to the floor. The laughter of the group banged against my ears. I looked up from the floor to see Katara, Toph, Suki, and Mai running over.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

"No. My dignity has been crushed along with my pride… Or are those the same thing?" I said.

"It doesn't matter," Toph said helping me up.

Katara and Suki helped as well.

"Real mature Chan. You did that trick to me in the seventh grade," Mai said.

"She was asking for it," Chan said bluntly.

The girls glared at him.

"Just watch it," Katara snapped.

I followed them to their table. I sat next to Moto. Toph sat on my other side. Katara sat back next to Aang. Mai was next to Zuko and Suki was next to Sokka.

"You've got to be careful of those idiots," Aang said.

"Yeah, from now on, you walk with us," Katara agreed.

"What are your classes?" Mai asked me. "If you have ours, you come with us."

"Oh, I'm in all of Katara's, I know that. So, I can just go with her," I responded taking a donut from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Okay, sounds good. So what are we gonna do this lovely Saturday?" Katara said to the others.

"We can go to the gym and play a few basketball games," Sokka suggested.

"Or, we can go to the pool and hang out there. It's in the back of the gym," Moto said.

"Maybe we can go to the mini movie theatre at the west side of campus," Katara said.

"How about hanging out by the park on the North Side of campus?" Aang said.

"Or maybe we can pull a prank on Chan and Azula," Toph said with a mischievous grin.

Everyone's faces turned into evil grins. Mine was confused.

"I can get back at her from the years of torture," Katara said.

"Yeah, it's time she got a taste of her own medicine," Zuko said.

"But… Why?" I asked.

"She's pulled a lot of pranks and caused misery to everyone at this table. Even Haru, Sioa, Kuzon, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Lee, even Yoshetsu," Mai said.

"Yoshetsu? But isn't she like totally in love with him?" I said.

"Not even close. He's Water Tribe but he's a Firebender so it's a half and half between like and hate," Suki said.

"But wouldn't pranking be mean?" I said.

"No," they all responded.

**Moto's POV:**

"This is gonna be so cool!" I said and grabbed a walkie- talkie.

"And so dangerous if we get caught," Katara pointed out grabbing one too.

"It's not as dangerous as the prank Sokka, Moto, and I pulled that got us held back a year," Zuko said.

"You did?" Ty Lee asked.

"Did what? Pull a prank or get held back?" Sokka said.

"Get held back."

"Yeah, they did. In the fifth grade," Katara said.

Sokka, Zuko, and I grinned stupidly.

"How?" Ty Lee said.

"Tell you later. Anyways, everyone know the plan?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," we all responded.

"Let's review. So, Suki and I will distract any teacher that walks by the dorm. Katara, you and Aang need to get into the office somehow and get her grades up. Wear gloves. Zuko has a strand of her hair and he knows exactly what time she comes by the dorm. He'll distract her with Mai and lead her away. Toph, Ty Lee, and Moto, you go to the office and guard Aang and Katara's whereabouts. Okay, everyone got a walkie?" Sokka said.

We nodded and held them out. Zuko handed Aang Azula's hair strand.

"How'd you get this?" Katara asked.

"Long story," he replied.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Let's go!"

We ran out of the girl's dorm and took off down the hallway and parted ways outside. Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, Toph, and I ran to the offices. Two of us stopped at the doors and Toph, Katara, and Aang ran inside.

"Why is Toph going in?" Ty Lee said.

"She can feel vibrations. If we can't stop a teacher, she can warn them," I said.

**Sokka's POV:**

Suki and I stood by the dorms. Nothing yet. I decided to radio Aang.

"Hey Aang, are you inside the grade room?" I said.

"Yeah, we're looking for Azula's grades," he responded.

"Check under Wang," Zuko said through his.

We were all on channel 15. Zuko, Moto, and I made it up somehow. I don't know how but we did. The best part is, no one else knows about it!

"Wang?" Toph radioed.

"It's their last name, smart- one," Moto said.

"Anything yet?" Suki asked.

"No teachers are coming through to the office," Ty Lee replied.

"I can't feel anything," Toph said.

"Azula should be here soon," Zuko said.

"I can't see her from here," Mai said.

"Aang, Katara. How's the search coming?" I said.

**Aang's POV:**

"Aang, Katara. How's the search coming?" Sokka radioed.

Katara was wearing her gloves as she skimmed the grade book.

"Nothing yet. I'm looking under 'W' but there are a ton of students," Katara replied.

We placed Azula's hair on the key board before hand.

"I found it," she said.

I walked over and looked. At Azula's grades. It said:

_Math: B_

_Science: C-_

_English: F_

_History: B-_

_HR: B+_

_Drama: D_

_Art History: F_

"Talk about having bad grades," I said.

"Well, we'll just have to change that. You have the perfume she uses right?" Katara said.

I handed it to her. It was _Perfume de le Flames_. Some name. She changed all of Azula's grades to A's. Katara sprayed some of the perfume on the monitor. The gross smell set my nose a- blaze.

"Ew," I mumbled covering my mouth and nose.

Katara grimaced and sprayed some on the key board.

"Let's go," she said.

We left the door open and ran off with Toph.

"We did it!" I radioed to them.

"Zuko got Azula in her dorm as if she did the crime," Mai said.

"Okay, run back to our separate dorms and hide the walkie- talkies," Moto said.

It sounded like he was running.

Katara, Toph, and I ran over to the dorms and bolted up the steps. We split at the midway point and I jumped into my room and slammed the door. Sokka, Moto, and Zuko were acting as if nothing happened. Sokka was watching a Laker game. Moto was reading an issue of _Bark_ the dog magazine. Zuko looked as if he were napping. I hopped onto my bunk and turned on my DS light._ Mario Hoops 3 on 3_ was the game inside. I already beat the game but I still play. After about an hour, we suddenly heard shouts of rage from down the hall.

"Act," Zuko muttered.

The door burst open. Azula stood there with Zhao grasping her arm in anger.

"They pranked me!" she shouted.

Zuko "woke up".

"What?" he said sleepily.

"You can't jump to conclusions. I saw the door open, I smelled your perfume, and I saw a lock of your hair," Zhao said.

"I was just watching the Lakers," Sokka said innocently.

"Yeah, I just got a new issue of _Bark_ from my dad and I wanted to read it," Moto said.

"I just beat the game," I said.

"I just lost the game!" Sokka yelled.

**(AN- Now _you_ just lost the game. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, ask your friends!... Aw man! I just lost the game!)**

"Sokka! You made all of us lose the game! Even the fans!" Moto said.

"Sorry guys," Sokka said.

**ANYWAY!**

"We didn't do anything!" Zuko said.

"Then it was the girls!" Azula screamed.

"What's going on?" Katara's sweet, sweet voice chimed behind Azula and Zhao.

"YOU!" Azula said rounding on Katara and the other girls. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Did what?" Mai asked.

"No pointing fingers Miss. Wang. You're coming with me," Zhao said and marched her down the hall.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I heard Azula scream.

The girls walked into the room and we shut the door. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	12. Break Up

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't written lately. Homework and stuff so here we go. I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!!!!!**

**Aang's POV:**

I rushed down the hallway to catch up with Katara. It was around 3rd period and Sokka told me we should ditch and hang out at the park for a bit. You know, we've been going to class for about fifteen weeks or so, why not?

"Katara Aqua!" I shouted and accidentally slammed in to her.

"Ow, what?" she moaned and rubbed her arm.

We were both on the floor. I jumped up and helped her onto her feet.

"Sorry. We're ditching today," I explained.

"What!? Why?" she asked me brushing off the dust from her skirt.

"Sokka's idea. Don't worry, the whole gang is doing it," I reassured.

Katara looked uncertain. But finally she sighed.

"Fine. But this is the only time I'll do this got it?"

"Yeah, me too. I just need a small break. We're heading over to the park on campus. I heard no one patrols the area."

--

--

--

--

How wrong was I.

We hung out by the small stream that tricked through the rocky, forest like area that covered the park. We had so much fun. Splashing each other with water, talking and doing the dumbest stuff. Our fun ended when-

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in class?" shouted a voice.

We turned around, stunned to see one of the most dreaded yard staff ever: Combustion Man. He was a middle aged, grumpy guy with the tattoo of an eye on his forehead. He had one metal arm and one metal leg. He wasn't a bender but he had some sort of weird blasting power that came from that tattoo. He never spoke much. He starred daggers at us, metal hand outstretched and his metal finger creaking as he wagged it at us to come to him. We all slowly stood up, caught.

--

--

--

--

**Zuko's POV:**

We stood in my father's office. He didn't look to pleased with us. Combustion Man had a smirk on his face as he stood in the corner. I wanted to punch that grin off his face.

"I'm not happy. You disobeyed a rule I had explained to you on the first day of school. I have no choice but to place you all in detention," my father said in a very smooth but slightly scary tone that always sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, sir," we all said.

"Report to my office tomorrow morning so I can give you your slips and assigned teachers. But now, report to your dorms immediately. I don't think you deserve to join the rest of your classmates because of your actions this afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

We walked silently out of the office and over to our dorms. By the time we reached the empty hallway that led to each of our rooms, we all started yelling at each other. Accusing one another.

"I can't believe it! I promised Dad I wouldn't get in trouble," Mai cried.

"If it's anyone's fault it's yours!" Toph shouted at Mai. "You talked me into it!"

"Suki told me!" Mai argued.

"Ty Lee told me!" Suki screamed.

"Moto told me!" Ty Lee said.

"Zuko told me!" Moto shouted.

"Sokka told me!" I protested.

We began to round on Sokka but stopped to realize that Katara and Aang were screaming back and forth only at each other.

"It's your fault I'm in this situation!" Katara shrieked at Aang.

"_You_ didn't have to make the decision and follow me!" Aang shouted back.

"You said it was gonna be okay!"

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"Um… guys?" Toph muttered weakly.

But the two of them didn't hear her.

"I can't believe you would blame your own boyfriend!" Aang yelled.

"Well maybe it would be better if we just broke up!!!" Katara screamed.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And with those final words, they both stormed off in opposite directions. Aang went downstairs one-way and Katara the other. The rest of us just stood there, mouths open.

"_What_ just happened," Sokka said.

"They just… broke up," Moto said.

We looked at each other.

"Sorry," we all said.

"You'll talk to him?" Toph said.

"You'll talk to her?" Sokka said.

We nodded and walked away to our friends.

--

--

--

--

**Toph's POV:**

I followed the vibrations of Katara. They were high and fast. I led the way down to the lounge. Katara was sitting on one of the chairs. The place was deserted because of the school day was still going on.

"Um Katara?" I said.

"What?" she hissed.

"You okay?" Ty Lee said.

"Just fine."

"No you're not. You just broke up with the boy of your dreams," Suki pointed out.

"I need a break from him anyway," Katara said.

"Toph!" Sokka said.

"What?" I replied turning to his vibrations.

"We can't find Aang," Moto said.

"I'll find him," I said and walked out of the building. It was beginning to lightly rain. The sky must've been cloudy. I followed Aang's slow vibrations to the fountain.

"Aang?" I said sitting next to him along the edge.

He didn't respond. I touched his face and felt a tear. He was used to me doing that. We were best friends and I always did that to 'see' him. I removed my hand and placed it on his shoulder. I didn't understand why he was so hurt if he agreed to break up with Katara. They were angry and I know they don't mean it… I hope they don't mean it.

"Aang?" I whispered softly.

He made a small whimpering noise. When we were in first grade, he always replied to me like that if he was upset. It was short and distant, but I could hear it loud and clear.

"You okay?" I said.

"No," he grunted.

"But why'd you agree to break up if you would feel this way?"

"I was so angry. I couldn't control it and I think Katara and I meant it. I've liked her to long to do anything else. It's time to move on."

"What? But you love her!"

"I know. But maybe I should see. She'll date other guys and I'll date other girls and we'll see what happens."

I stayed silent, thinking over his words.

"I don't think it'll last," I finally said.

"Part of me hopes for that too but another part is telling me to try something new. I've liked since the fourth grade. Now, I need to go on," he said.

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I heard Aang hum the tune to "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain Whit T's. Of course, I've heard Aang's version of it called: "Hey There Katara."

"Does someone need a hug?" I said.

"Yeah, I do," Aang muttered.

And with that I hugged my best friend, reassuring him that I'll be there. But don't you guys worry, Moto and I will keep an eye on Katara and Aang.


	13. Rumors and Wagers

**Okay, I think most of you are peeved off that I made them break up but you guys are in for a big Hershey's treat!! No, I do not own that or anything else but some characters, B.B.S., and the whole story line. And it's mostly going to be in Aang or Katara's POV. Sometimes Moto or Toph but we're mainly focusing on Kataang.**

**Katara's POV:**

I stood in front of my locker and rummaged through the clutter of books and pictures. No, it wasn't cluttered. In fact, I was really organized. My books neat and lined up by period, next to that was my personal drawing book, and on the door were pictures. I had one of Sokka, Moto, Yoshetsu and I when Yoshetsu and I were six and Sokka and Moto were seven, Zuko and I at Disney Land for my 10th birthday, Toph, Suki, Mai and I at the Grand Canyon, Aang and I at a photo booth at the Westfield mall, and, my favorite, Aang, Toph, Moto, and I at Hurricane Harbor sliding down one of the giant water slides. Toph had a look of terror on her face, Moto was laughing, Aang and I hand our fists in the air, eyes closed, waiting for the splash.

I was very glad our week of detention was over. I had to study with my Science teacher, Hama. I was also glad it was Tuesday. They seem to go by quickly and the teachers never give homework on Tuesdays. It was around the end of lunch and Aang was rummaging through his locker nine rows down. He had a few photos himself but I was too far away to see them. We never really talked lately since our break- up. In fact, we've never talked ever after that. I've been hanging out with Toph instead. I've seen Aang hang out with Moto lately. The bell rang for Drama. I went straight to the auditorium after shutting my locker and setting the combo to 0.

Aang slammed his locker and strode over to the auditorium. Toph caught up with me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said, my eyes still fixed on Aang, who Moto ran up to and talked with him.

"You know, the rumors about you and Aang have spread," Toph said.

"Rumors? What rumors?" I demanded, my attention on Toph.

"Well, I thought you've heard. But, no I didn't make them and they're pretty awful, everyone thinks you two… um… kind of did something and he left you. Then there's the rumor that you abused him or something and then left him."

My mouth gaped open. No wonder people were staring at me all this morning.

"I can't believe it," I finally said.

"Neither can I," Toph agreed shrugging. "But I know who started them."

"Who?"

"One guess."

I thought for a moment.

"Azula?" I concluded.

"Bingo. Just be prepared for a bunch of stares and glares," Toph said.

When we walked into the auditorium, sure enough, a bunch of students stared at me as if they felt sorry for me and others glared at me. In the middle seating, Azula had the biggest smirk on her face. I stormed over to her.

"You think it's funny to talk crap about me and Aang?" I hissed.

"Yeah, I kind of do," she said very satisfied with herself.

"Well, cut it out or there'll be stubs where your arms are."

I walked away and sat next to Toph in the front row. Sokka and Suki were next to each other, Sokka next to Toph. Moto and Aang sat in the third row with Ty Lee, Sioa, and Haru. Madam Ursa strode to the center of the floor in front of us.

"Okay, today, we're going to focus on the dance for 'Dancing Through Life.' Remember, the dance is very elaborate and very complex. I need you to be prepared to stretch around and be free," she said. "I need: Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Azula, Katara, Kuzon, On Ji, Kenji, and the rest of the company in the dance."

She ran through her list of students, pointing at each of us. I stood on the stage and waited to be instructed.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

After a long English class, I walked down the empty hall, my feet echoing against the walls. I began descend down the stairs but I stopped dead in my tracks to find Katara and… Jet kissing against the wall. My jealousy boiled up and I turned on my heal and walked the opposite direction. I felt like I wanted to tear Jet apart, limb from limb.

--

--

--

--

"She's WHAT!?" Moto and Sokka yelled.

"She's dating Jet," I said.

"I'm not surprised," Zuko said.

"Why not?" Sokka snapped.

"Because, Katara's broken up, well, it's time she branched out," Zuko explained.

"Pfft, yeah right," Toph's voice said behind us.

"What do you mean?" Moto asked.

"I just think Sugar Queen is trying to get Twinkle Toes jealous," Toph said.

"I don't think so," I remarked.

"Why not, Toes? I think she is. You've heard the rumors."

"I have but I don't think Katara wants me jealous," I said.

"Yeah… you're right. Whatever. See you later, I've got to go," she said and walked out of the room.

I very tired and jumped up onto my bunk. I was already in my pajamas and I heard Sokka, Zuko, and Moto get into bed as well. I fell asleep, my mind only on Katara.

--

--

--

--

The next morning was cold and bitter. I threw on an old sweater that had the Gryffindor sign on it after I changed into my uniform. The sweater was black and really warm inside. I pulled on my yellow converse. I was really glad that Oazi removed the shoe dress code. I hated those leather bound shoes. I walked down to the Starbucks they built on campus. It was by the main office and the dorms. A donut shop was next to it. Luckily, we didn't need any money. I got a pumpkin blended. Some students were there with laptops or doing late homework from Monday. I walked out and a light rain fell. I let it fall on my face and walked over to the Great Hall. Moto was already there talking with Toph. Katara and Jet were over at Jet's table, flirting. I sat next to Moto.

"Hey, Aang. How'd you sleep?" Toph asked me.

"Okay," I replied and took a sip of my blended.

"Good. We need to talk," Moto said.

"About what?"

"If Katara is dating someone, you should to. How about that Fire Nation girl, On Ji? You tow were friends in middle school at Walter Reed right? Well, ask her out," Toph suggested.

"I dunno. I not ready to give myself out to the girls yet," I admitted.

"C'mon, Toes. How about Kenji? That Water Tribe girl from Colfax Elementary? Why not her?" Toph pushed.

"No, you guys try to do this to me but I can't get Katara out of my head!" I said.

"Um, that's what dating other girls is there for," Moto said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll start tomorrow but on two conditions. You two start dating each other for as long as I date other girls. And Toph needs to keep me updated on who she's dating."

"Fine," Moto said.

"Great, I'm dating Moto. That's just great," Toph muttered sarcastically.


	14. Jealousy and Dates

**Hey people! Me again. So, I'm adding a few song fic chapters to match the drama and I changed some words to fit the whole story so... So here we go: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! **

**Aang's POV:**

**My iPod: **_I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly, so high elevation! A mole digging…._

I turned off my iPod and slumped out of bed. I landed on the carpeted floor, trying not to wake the others. It was a low and foggy Thursday morning. I spied a small pink slip under the door. I grabbed it and read it.

_Today is a day off for conferences. Tomorrow is a minimum day. Thank you and enjoy your time off._

_- Headmaster Oazi _

I smiled slightly. I'd have time to ask some girls out. Sokka snored loudly and turned over. I shook my head. I suddenly got an idea.

"Moto," I whispered to him. "Moto."

He grunted something along the lines of: "Five more minutes."

"This can't wait, I wanna prank Sokka," I said.

"I'm up!" he said and slipped out of bed. "What's the plan, man?"

"Okay, there's some whipped cream in the mini fridge. Grab it."

Moto tip- toed over and grabbed it.

"Okay, place it on his hand," I said.

He shook the can and squirted it on the hand by Sokka's nose. I climbed up to my bunk and grabbed a fake quill. I jumped down and tickled Sokka's nose. He rubbed it and smeared whipped cream all over his face. Moto and I doubled over in silent laughter. Sokka woke up and felt his face.

"WHAT THE HECK!??" he shouted waking up Zuko above him.

Moto and I laughed out loud this time. Zuko jumped down and laughed with us.

"Guys! Seriously!" Sokka snapped and got out of bed and slammed the door of the bathroom for some privacy.

"That was hilarious!" Zuko said.

"Hey, we need to get dressed to go get some breakfast before homeroom," Moto suggested heading to the drawer.

"Wrong. Conference day. It's a conference day for the teachers so it's a day off," I corrected.

"We should still get dressed," Moto pointed out.

I nodded and joined him at the drawer. I pulled out a blue T- shirt that said: "The Lemur Did It!" I took off my sleeping shirt and tossed that on with a pair of old jeans. I grabbed some socks and took out my yellow converse. I also grabbed my sweater that had a wolf on it. I pulled that on and waited for Moto, Zuko, and Sokka. Zuko pulled on his shirt that said: "Blame my sister" and a pair of tan khakis. He pulled on some socks and some red converse along with a sweater that said: "Life: It means everything everywhere." Moto tossed on an old U2 T- shirt, some jeans, socks, and his navy blue converse. Along with that was his sweater that read: "My evil twin blames the dog." Sokka had his Beatles shirt on, jeans, and his blue converse with a pair of black socks. His hair was tied up to his ponytail and his sweater read: "My sister has to many boyfriends."

I smiled at that one. We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat down at our table. I spied Katara across the hall. She was wearing a U2 sweater and jeans with light blue converse. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with her hair loopies hung freely. That surprised me because she never wore her hair up unless it was in a braid. Even then, it hung down. I loved her hair when it was completely down. But she was pretty nonetheless. I realized she was sitting next to On Ji.

_Crud!_ I thought.

On Ji was the one I wanted to ask out. I swallowed my fear and stood up. I walked slowly over to On Ji's table.

"Hey, On Ji," I said.

She looked up from the conversation she was having with Katara.

"Oh, hey Aang," she replied with a smile.

I felt Katara's blue eyes fixed on me.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to go out later on today?" I stammered.

"Sure, I'd love to. How about Starbucks this afternoon?"

I swallowed again. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Cool, three o' clock, then," On Ji said.

"Three. Great," I said. "Nice hair today, Katara."

She looked at me surprised. That was the first time I've talked to her in a week.

"Thanks Aang. I like your sweater," she said.

We smiled at each other as if nothing happened and it showed we were still friends.

"See you later," I said.

"Bye," the girls said.

I walked back to my table, shaking a little bit.

"So, how'd it go?" Toph asked me.

"On Ji said yes. Katara and I spoke to each other, too," I said.

"Wow, that must have been awkward," Sokka said.

"Yeah, but… I can't help but to feel jealous when she's around Jet," I told them.

"Katara's just a like a faze. She'll pass. You'll be friends," Ty Lee said.

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

Wow, Aang asked On Ji out. I kind of feel jealous. It was strange that he talked to me for the first time in a week. I'm just glad we're still friends.

"So, what's Jet like?" Toph asked me as we walked to the donut shop.

"He's okay. I just think that we need time to ourselves because his Freedom Fighters pop up out of nowhere," I admitted.

"Hmm. Sounds pleasant," Toph said sarcastically.

"How's my cousin working out for you?" I asked her.

"Moto? Well… umm… well," she stammered.

"What?" I said.

"I've been keeping this a secret from all of you but I've really liked him since middle school," she admitted.

I grinned. "I knew it! You like Moto! That's soooooo cute!!!"

"Shut up."

I smiled widely. But my smile faded when I saw Aang and On Ji in the Starbucks.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

I sat inside the Starbucks and waited for On Ji. It was a minute to three and I heard the door open. She stood there with a smile. I smiled back at her. She sat in front of me.

"So, what made you ask me out?" she asked.

"I just thought since Katara and I broke up, I could, you know, spread my wings and ask someone else out," I said.

"Are the rumors true?"

"No, no, no, no. Azula started and you know, they spread fast with her group."

"I thought so. Anyway, so what do like to do for fun?"

"Well, I have a flying bison. His name is Appa. Every summer I fly him and look down at the city below."

"Sounds fun. I like to walk through a park and think about life. It's something to clear my mind if I'm sad or angry."

"I like to do that too."

My eye caught Katara and Toph outside. Katara was looking at us with a slight frown. They walked into the donut shop next door.

"Something wrong?" On Ji asked me.

"No, let's go for a walk in the park," I said dragging her out of the shop.

We walked over to the park and talked a little bit about our hobbies and families and cultures. I liked On Ji. She was nice and always had an upbeat attitude. We stood by the creek and watched it flow. She took my hand and we faced each other.

"I had a really good time today," she said.

"Me too," I agreed.

Next thing I know, she pressed her lips against mine. I responded to her but only just. I pulled away and turned from her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. It's just…," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's complicated."

"You still like Katara don't you?" she asked.

I smiled. "I guess so."

I sat on a rock and rubbed my temple.

"I'm so confused. I know we're broken up but I need to get over her somehow."

On Ji sat next to me.

"I understand. And if you want to just be friends with me, I don't mind and I'll always be here for you."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks On Ji. I'll see you around," I said standing and walked away.


	15. Cheater

**Okay, sorry, no more songfic chapters. So here's a little recap: So Aang and Katara broke up. He's jealous of her boyfriend. Katara is jealous of his dates. It's been two weeks. Halloween dance is coming up. Katara has dated four different guys (in order): Jet, Kuzon, Haru, and…. Ooh! I'm not telling the last one!!! Mwahaha! You'll find out soon. Okay Aang has dated (in order): On Ji, Kenji, Suling, and Lillie (some OC girls). Oh, BTW, Aang mentions something about his niece and you'll find out more about her in two chapters so… yea. Okay… I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Aang's POV:**

I walked down the hallway to lunch. Mai ran up to me.

"Hey, Avatar," she said.

"'Sup, Mai," I said.

"Nothing much," she said with a small smile.

"You seem happy today."

The smile vanished slightly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You never smile."

"I do when I want to."

"I guess so. I- WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as something caught my eye.

"See you Aang," she said not noticing.

I think it was on purpose because… I saw Katara and… Zuko… kissing by the Great Hall. Rage increased. My cheeks flushed in anger. What the hell was she doing with Zuko? I thought he was with Mai. That's it. She's defiantly the girl all the "bad guys" want. I mean… look at Haru and Jet! Even Kuzon. But now Zuko?! I can't believe her. I walked by them and stormed into the Great Hall.

Soon after I got my lunch and slammed it down next to Toph's, Katara and Zuko walked in, hand in hand, to the lunch line.

"Angry, Dancypants?" Toph asked me.

"No, duh," Sokka remarked as he bit into his burger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Suki said.

"Yea," Moto said, mouth full of hot dog.

"I can't believe your stupid sister!" I hissed.

"Katara is not stupid," Mai said.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said to her.

She glanced at the two in line.

"So?" she said.

"SO!? She's dating Zuko!" I cried.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"My sister is doing WHAT!?" Sokka screamed standing up.

"Sokka, sit down," Ty Lee said. "Zuko might get angry."

Sokka sat. "He's not like Azula."

"Still, I can't believe that she would go that far," I said.

"Whatever. You guys are so blind!" Toph said.

"I wouldn't be talking," Mai remarked.

"No, don't you see? Or… not? Katara might just want Aang's attention," Toph said.

"That's ridiculous," Suki said and drank her Dr. Pepper.

"I don't know. Maybe Toph's right," Moto said. "I think Katara just wants Aang to get angry so he'll date her again."

"Doesn't matter," I said standing up and leaving the table.

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee called after me.

"My locker," I replied and walked down to the outside lockers.

I walked to my locker. It was number 1078. I did to combination and opened it. I glanced at the pictures on my door. I had one of Katara and I at Disney Land standing in line for the Jungle Cruise. One of Sokka, Moto, Zuko, and I at the beach last summer. Toph and Katara were in the background tossing sand at each other. One of my niece and I at the Nickelodeon Studios. And one of me and my Dad at Knott's Scary Farm.

I took out my Math notebook. Drama was canceled due to set building so I had a free period. I had Math after my free period. So, I shut my locker and walked over to the fountain. I sat down and thought of the night Katara and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought of one of our most precious memories….

_FLASHBACK!_

_Katara and I were walking down the empty hallways at Walter Reed Middle School. It was after school and we had just come back from the library. _

"_Did you see that wart on the librarian's face?" she said to me._

_I laughed. "Yeah. It was huge."_

_At the time, we were only twelve. We didn't exactly care what other people thought._

"_It looked like some distant planet," Katara said._

_We both laughed. _

"_I love being friends with you, Aang. It's like a natural bond," she said putting her arm around my shoulder._

_I put mine around hers._

"_Me too. We'll always be friends," I agreed._

"_Best friends forever," Katara said._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

I smiled at the memory. We were best friends. Katara back then was so sweet and kind. In fact, she slapped this jerk that was teasing her in the eighth grade. Sokka and I were very surprised. But we all laughed in the end. Guess who that jerk was. Zuko. Well, we were friends but Katara couldn't take his stupidity and slapped him. He's forgiven her because we all laugh at that now.

Speaking of that jerk, he walked outside with Mai. I could see them from here and they started kissing.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Mai and Zuko… that means… Zuko is cheating on Katara! My eyes widened as Zuko went back inside. Mai waited for about two more minutes and then followed him. I stood up as the bell for my free period rang. I walked straight over to my math class and waited for my next class. As soon as the bell rang for math, I opened the door and sat in my seat as the kids left.

I know what you're thinking: "How do Aang and Katara sit next to each other if they're broken up?"

Well, when we were together, we talked way too much. Every single teacher moved us. I sat next to either Toph or Moto. In this class, Toph. She walked over to her chair and sat next to me.

"Bummed out, Twinkle Toes?" she asked and pulled out her math book.

"Yes," I replied.

"What's wrong?" she said and pulled out two pencils.

"Keep this down but… Zuko is cheating on Katara," I said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Toph muttered as Zhao began class.

"No, I saw Mai and Zuko kiss outside."

"No wonder I heard heartbeats. I can never tell if Mai's is beating or not."

"Very funny," I said and turned my attention to the board.

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

It was around dinnertime and Suki and I were walking to the Great Hall. We suddenly heard a crash. It was coming from our destination. We looked at each other in surprise and ran inside. A circle of kids were in the middle. Another fight. Flames blew above their heads. Suki and I pushed our way to the front to find Zuko and Aang fighting in the middle. My jaw dropped.

"TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Aang yelled and pounced on Zuko, punching him in the process.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko cried as he clutched his face.

"You know exactly what I talking about!" Aang shouted.

He spotted me and jumped on Zuko's back. Aang grabbed some of his hair and wrenched Zuko's head to face me.

"Tell her the truth. NOW! I can do more than this!" Aang demanded.

I saw flickers of light erupt in Aang's eyes and arrows. His Avatar State was being triggered.

"Do it, NOW!" he demanded again.

Zuko was obviously defeated. He looked at me and lowered his head slightly.

"I'm… cheating on you," he said.

My eyes widened. I felt anger rise. I didn't show it. Aang let go of Zuko's hair and stormed off through the crowd. Kids slowly left the area. Zuko was left kneeling in front of me.

"Why the hell would you do that," I finally said.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just wanted Aang's attention," he admitted.

"It's over, Zuko. I'll forgive you because you're my friend. But I just don't know if I can trust you anymore," I said. I glanced out the window. A light rain was falling and Aang was sitting on the fountain. I looked back at Zuko.

"You should get to the nurse. Those cuts might be a bit serious," I suggested.

Zuko nodded and stood up.

"One second," I said.

"What?" he asked.

I slapped him across his face.

"I deserved that," he admitted.

"That was for the turmoil that you put Aang through just to tell me," I said.

"Yea, go ahead and punch me if you want," he said.

"No, you've been hurt too much today. Now go," I said.

He smiled tenderly and walked away. I looked back outside at Aang. I know that he cares but I knew it was my fault he went that far to tell me the truth.


	16. Yellow

**I'm such a liar. I'm sorry. There will be only very few song fiction chapters. This is one of them. It has**_** Yellow. **_**I don't own that or anything else. NOTHING!!!!**

**Katara's POV:**

It was a late Saturday evening. Two days after Aang told me or… forced Zuko to tell me the truth. It was the night of the Halloween Dance. I was putting my hair in the style Katana had in the Flame Nation. I wasn't going with anyone to the dance. Toph and I are going together as "sisters". She was being Roph in the Flame Nation. I had already put her in costume and did her hair. In fact, our whole gang was going as the gang in the Flame Nation. Toph came out of the bathroom.

"I've got to meet up with Dancypants at the gym. He told me he's wearing a ridiculous wig as Laang," Toph said as she walked out of the room.

"See you there," I said.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

Toph approached me with a smirk.

"Nice get up," she said.

"Why thank you I- don't do that," I said.

Toph laughed and walked through the door to the gym. Sokka and Suki were dancing, Zuko and Mai were talking by the punch bowl, and Moto was hanging out by the Dj table. Toph walked over to him. I followed her.

"Looking good, Aang," he said.

His favorite character, Yoto, didn't show up in the Flame Nation so he went as Harry Potter.

"You too," I replied.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Aang!" I heard Zuko call.

I turned to him. He was beckoning me over. I swallowed and walked over. I felt Toph was following at a distance.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I put you through. I still wanna be friends," Zuko said. "I never meant to hurt you and Katara."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for trying to kill you," I said sticking out my hand.

He took it and shook my hand.

"Pals?" he said.

"Pals," I reassured.

Zuko smiled and he and Mai walked out to the dance floor. I glanced over to see Katara standing against the opposite wall of the gym. A few boys asked her to dance but she refused.

"You know, the only way to get her back is to kiss her," Toph said.

"What!? I can't just go over and _kiss _her. Sure, I still love her but I don't want it to be awkward," I protested.

"Isn't it already?" she asked me.

I thought about it. It kind of was.

"It's only awkward if _you_ make it awkward," Toph pointed out.

I nodded to myself.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," I said.

Toph pushed me slightly in Katara's direction. I walked slowly over to her.

"Hey, Katara," I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hey Aang," she said.

I smiled slightly.

"So, I was thinking about what happened on Thursday and I just want to apologize that I had to go that far."

"It's okay. If it weren't for you, I would've never known. I'm sorry we had to go this far to just talk to each other."

I glanced back at Toph who nodded in reassurance, sensing my stare.

"It's quite alright. I was just thinking," I said turning back to Katara, "that well… I know I can't really explain myself but… who am I kidding?"

"What?"

"Katara, I don't want this to be awkward but-," I began but I listened to Toph and kissed Katara.

She seemed surprised at first but I felt her arms around my neck. It wasn't awkward. We still love each other. I put my arms at her waist. I pulled away. She had a slight bush on her face and a crooked smile. She blinked a few times and then laughed.

"What?" I said with a grin.

"I can't believe we were so stupid to break up in the first place. I still love you Aang. I always will," she said.

I smiled wider.

"I love you too. And you're sure you want to be back together?"

"Yes, defiantly."

"Now, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"As long as it's a slow dance," she said.

I heard the song _Yellow _play.

"It will be," I said.

I led her to the dance floor. The placed her arms around my neck and mine at her waist. We couldn't stop smiling.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you._

_And everything you do._

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came a long, I wrote a song for you._

_And all the things you do._

_And it was called yellow._

"Can you please take that ridiculous wig off?" she somewhat begged.

--

--

--

--

**Sokka's POV:**

Katara was dancing with some random dude. Toph ran over to us.

"Guess who Katara is dancing with?" she said.

"Some weird guy," I said.

"No!" she protested.

I glanced over to see Katara pull off… _Aang's _wig! SHE'S DANCING WITH AANG!!!!

"Go, Aang!" I shouted as Katara placed the side of her head in his chest and tossed the wig at Suki.

--

--

--

--

Aang's POV:

Katara's head was in my chest. I smiled at her.

_So then I took my turn._

_Oh, what a thing to have done._

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones._

_Turn into something beautiful._

_You know, you know I love you so._

_You know I love you so._

"Can this be our song? Our first dance?" she asked me.

"Yes, it will. Now and forever," I replied.

_I swam across, I jumped across for you._

_Oh what a thing you do._

'_Cause you were all yellow._

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you._

_Oh what a thing you do._

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones._

_Turn into something beautiful._

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

We kept dancing in fact, everyone was watching. Katara seemed to notice this and blushed.

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now," I said.

She smiled.

_It's true._

_Look how they shine for you._

_Look how they shine for you._

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you._

_Look how they shine for you._

_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you._

_And all the things that you do._

The song ended and she faced me with a grin.

"Our song," she whispered.

"Forever," I reassured.

She kissed me quickly and we walked back over to our gang.

"Congrats! You two are together again!" Sokka cried happily.

"Forever on, yes," Moto said.

"Pure poetry," Suki joked.


	17. It's Raining History

**AN: Okay, short chapter. It's just a little piece of family history. I own nothing.**

**Aang's POV:**

I wanted to get some studying out the way. Apparently, Zhao was gonna give a giant test on Thursday and I wanted to be ready. I was studying in the library that was located in the upper A building, just above teacher dorms and offices. Mai was sitting across from me looking at family history online to see if she had a long lost relative or something.

"Hey, Aang," she said.

"What's up?" I replied not looking up from my book.

"I didn't know you had a brother, let alone a niece."

I looked up. My face was pale.

"Umm, y- yea. Hedeki. He was my brother. Older in fact," I said.

Mai turned her laptop towards me.

"It says here he married a woman named Rose and had your niece, Emily," Mai said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of knowing my family, thank you," I hissed.

Mai was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there a problem with your brother?"

Before I could say anything, Katara walked inside. I told her to meet up with me after talking with Madam Ursa about something. She spotted me and smiled. I gave her a small smile as she made her way over.

I turned back to Mai.

"It's complicated," I concluded.

"What's complicated?" Katara asked as she sat down next to me.

_Smooth,_ I thought.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Yeah, Aang, what's so complicated that you're keeping it from us?" Moto's voice said from behind a shelf.

I sighed. Moto always hangs out here on a Tuesday for extra studying.

"Nothing," I said sternly.

"C'mon, Aang," Toph said.

I whipped around to see nearly everyone in my group here.

"When did you guys get here?" I demanded.

"A few minutes ago, we cam in through the back. We all need to study. Aunt Wu's having an English test on Friday," Sokka responded and took a book on Shakespeare off the shelf.

"Tell us about your brother," Suki insisted and they all sat down eyes on me.

I sighed, defeated. Obviously they won't stop.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this," I protested.

"Aang, c'mon. How bad can it be?" Katara said.

"I'll show you," I said dragging Mai's laptop towards me.

I typed in a few thing in Google and clicked on "Hedeki Chang."

"There. My brother's life span," I said turning to them.

"1984- 2005," Moto read. "Hedeki will be forever missed as the famous writer in his twenties. His books inspired so many and he will be remembered as Sparks in _Love a Pup_ lives on."

"I've read that," Katara said.

"We all have. It's a classic book. Aang, I had no idea he was your brother but… what happened?" Zuko said.

I frowned. I had no choice.

"It was the year 2005. A nice June afternoon. The 14th to be exact. I was hanging out with my parents, brother, sister- in- law, my 4-year-old niece, who's 10 now, in the backyard. I was ten at the time. My mother, Lillie, was chatting with Dad. I was showing Emily how to do this cool Airbending move. Hedeki and Rose were hanging out by the pool. Someone climbed over our gate and stabbed my mother just randomly," I said. "I remember the screams of pain and terror from all of us. He went after Rose but Hedeki jumped in the guy's way but was killed. Then the guy killed Rose. Emily was next but I saved her just in time and my dad tackled the man to the ground, knocking the dagger away. I called the police and paramedics immediately but when they arrived, my mom, Hedeki, and Rose were dead completely. Now, the gravel that my brother was killed on is pink from the stains of blood. We found out the man was sort of crazy but was thrown in an insane asylum for good."

Everyone was silent. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, fighting back tears. I felt all eyes on me.

"Aang," Katara whispered.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. I looked at the others. Their faces were saddened and horrified at my story.

"What happened to Emily?" Ty Lee asked.

"She's still alive. I take care of her along with Dad but, she's as heartbroken as I am," I replied.

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We completely understand. Moto's mom, Nini, was killed in a tragic car accident," she said.

"Really?"

"It happened when I was six and my brother was five. It was terrible," Moto explained, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I didn't ask. I looked out the window. A light rain was falling.

"Where are we? Forks? It's raining everyday lately," I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, the weather is like 37 degrees," Zuko said.

"It's like fall is winter," Katara said with a grin.

"What's so great about that?" Mai asked.

"I love winter. For my people, it's our strongest season. Summer is our weakest. My birthday's in February so that's always fun," Katara replied.

"What are you gonna do this year?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't really know. It's gonna either be with my tribe or with you guys. My sixteenth birthday, though…"

Katara's face fell.

"What?" Suki said.

"Nothing," Sokka said quickly.

"I thought it's the 'sweet sixteen' thing for girls," Zuko said.

"It's the bad thing for Water Tribe girls. Our 'sweet sixteen' is our thirteenth birthday. That's why I wasn't here," Katara said.

"But when you're sixteen as a girl in the tribes, you might possibly get an arranged marriage. You don't get married until you're in your twenties but the possibilities of Katara getting one is at least fifty- fifty," Sokka pointed out.

I was shocked. I never heard of this.

"Fifty- fifty? Why 50%?" I asked.

"I'm the chief's daughter. 'Princess' Katara," Katara said with a smirk. "I plan to talk to the elders about it."

"Lucky for her, it's our grandparents," Moto said.

I wasn't going against her customs of anything but, I couldn't help to feel angry. I guess it's not her choice.

"Don't worry, Aang. It probably won't happen," Katara reassured me. "Besides, most of the boys in my tribe aren't the nicest."

I smiled slightly and laughed a bit.

"Not the nicest?" I repeated.

Moto shook his head.

"Nope," Sokka agreed.

"Most of them are show offs and always try to impress Katara or her parents. Katara was talking to this one dude and he was kind of rude to her," Moto said.

"It's true. He started mocking me about my hair loopies," Katara said pointing them.

"To be honest, I like your hair down," I said.

Katara blinked twice.

"That was random," she muttered.

I laughed.

"_Shhhh!_" the librarian shushed. "If you are going to talk, leave."

We sighed and got up from the table. I checked out a few books quickly and followed everyone else. After we went to the bottom floor, Sokka pulled on his hood, Suki got out her umbrella along with Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko shared his. Toph dragged her hood on and Moto did too. I pulled mine on but Katara didn't do anything. I looked at her confused.

"Are you gonna put something on?" I asked.

"No need," she said.

She stepped out the open doors. It was a light rain but she walked in it just fine. We caught up to her.

"What are you doing! You're going to get wet," Zuko protested.

"No I'm not," she said with a grin.

I saw light rain drops in her hair.

"You have drops of rain in your hair," I said.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair_," she sang happily and skipped in front of me.

We all stopped, dumbfounded at her attitude.

"What the hell?" Zuko muttered.

"Must be a full moon," Sokka said nonchalantly shrugging.

"What?" Toph asked him.

"When it's a full moon, Katara is a bit insane. But her attitude is great. It's like she's high but she's not. Katara also loves the rain. I guess that's why she's happy," Moto said.

"My girlfriend is not a discovery show," I said.

"What? I'm giving you facts," Moto argued.

"You idiots coming?" Katara called playfully.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm liking her attitude," I said and ran over to her, leaving the others behind.


	18. Fan Girls and Arguments

**Okay. This little incident between the girls happened to me at school. I own NOTHING!!!!**

**Aang's POV:**

It was the end of the movie at the school's movie theatre. I was just coming out of the building.

"It's him! The Avatar!" I heard behind me.

"Uh, oh," I muttered. "Fan Girls."

And I thought I'd avoid them the whole year. They started to run at me so I sprinted to the dorms, up the stairs, and into my room. Katara was in there reading a book and Sokka was watching a football game. I slammed the door.

"Hey, handsome," Katara said as she turned a page in her book.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sokka asked.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Aang," she said.

"I was running from these girls," I said and fell onto a bean- bag chair.

Katara glanced up from her book to look at me. She had a smile on her face.

"Fan girls huh?" she said.

"Yep. Don't you remember in the eighth grade? One of those girls was Meng. Ugh. She's really weird," I said with a shudder.

Katara laughed. "Well, you need to figure something out."

"Grow hair," Sokka suggested as he fast-forwarded the commercials.

"Good idea. Aang, you should grow natural hair. Not that gross wig," Katara said.

I thought about it.

"No, it'll take too long. Can't I just wear a hat?" I pointed out.

Sokka stood up. He walked over to his drawer and took out a yellow beanie. He tossed it to me.

"Keep it. I don't want it. And you could wear that in the mean time," Sokka said.

"My question is how they can tell it's you," Katara said going back to her book.

"I'm the only ninth grade Airbending who has an arrow. They can tell because other grades are taller and usually hang out in an Airbending group. I hang out with you guys," I said as I pulled on the beanie.

Katara nodded.

"What are you reading?" I asked her as I changed the channel ("Hey!").

"'A Series of Unfortunate Events'. I'm on the _Vile Village_ one," she said and turned another page.

"I was watching that!" Sokka said as I turned to Nicktoon's.

"Well, I'm watching this," I said.

"What's on?" Katara asked me as she put a bookmark in her book.

"Lavatar. It's the one where Katana faces the guy who killed her mother," I said.

"Ooh! I love this one," Katara said and sat down.

Sokka smirked.

--

--

--

--

Two weeks went by. No girls chased me thanks to the beanie. It was a rainy Saturday and I made sure my beanie covered my arrow. I walked to the girl's dorm and knocked. Mai opened it.

"May I help you?" she asked me.

"Um… It's me, Aang," I said.

"Oh! Didn't recognize you," she said with a small and rare smile. "Come in."

I walked inside to find Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and Katara. They were arguing.

"Should I go?" I whispered to Mai.

"Maybe not," Mai said.

Katara glared at Toph.

"Um, Katara?" I said.

She turned to me with the glare still on her face but it disappeared when she saw me.

"Oh! Hi," she said.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"Maybe Aang could solve it," Ty Lee said timidly.

"What happened?" I asked.

--

--

--

--

**What happened:**

**Toph's POV:**

Suki was complaining about who knows what. Ugh! I can't believe we're friends.

"What's up?" Mai asked.

"She's being a," then I mouthed a word that made Mai gasp.

"I'm what?" Suki asked.

"I said you were being a brat," I said quickly.

"No you didn't," Mai said.

"What'd you say?" Suki asked. "I promise I won't get mad."

"It's just… Katara has been saying stuff and someone called you a whore," I said.

_Wait… WHAT!_ I thought.

Suki was silent.

"What'd she say?" she asked.

"Just some stuff," I said quietly.

"Good or bad?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

It was lunchtime. Toph came up to me.

"Um, I said something to Suki that I shouldn't have- and I- said some- other-," she began and started to cry.

Ty Lee walked over.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Suki. I said that Katara said some stuff and everything. I didn't- didn't know what I- I was saying," Toph cried.

"Let's go to the dorm," I suggested.

--

--

--

--

"You told her what!?" I demanded.

"I didn't mean too!" Toph said.

"C'mon!" Mai said. "Relax."

"I'm sorry Katara!" Toph said.

"Don't talk to me," I said with a glare.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

"So it was just a rumor that went to far?" I said.

"Whatever you want to call it," Ty Lee said and sat on her bed.

"Let's go, Aang," Katara said and led me out of the room.

"I'm sorry Katara!" Toph cried as tears ran down her face.

Katara ignored her and slammed the door. She led me down to the lounge where other teens were hanging out.

"Don't you think you were to hard on Toph?" I asked.

She stopped for a minute.

"Maybe. But now Suki and I are acting like enemies," she said.

I looked at her. Tears streaked her face.

"Are you… crying?" I said.

"I was. It's not Toph's fault. She and Suki have been acting stupid and arguing lately so I was just dragged into it."

I took her hand and led her to the fountain outside. The light drizzle fell on our heads. A slight smile caressed her face.

"Dork. You took me out here to help me. Sokka told you why I'm a bit strange in rain and a full moon huh?" she asked me and sat down.

"Yep," I said sitting next to her.

She glanced at me.

"You know, I can't remember the last time we argued," Katara said.

Her eyes shimmered as the water reflected in them.

"What? You and Toph?" I asked.

"Yea," she said turning away slightly. "I should apologize for yelling at her."

"Okay but don't do it now. Let her settle things with Suki first," I suggested.

"Yea, good idea," she replied.

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

He placed a hand on my cheek and pushed my face towards him. He looked at me with a smile.

"You've got to understand that when you get into an argument, you need to cool off before you settle it," he said.

"How?" I asked him.

He kissed me then pulled away. I was surprised.

"Like that?" he said.

I smiled.

"Yea, definitely like that," I agreed and kissed him.

**Yea, yea. I know pointless chapter but hey.**


	19. Fighting For Scents

**Okay, ready for some more fighting? I know I am!!! Toph vs Katara! OMG!!! I own nothing!!! It would be cool though. I do want to send out a shout out to my fellow writers who reviewed:**

**Silvereyes12 **

**Kimjuni2**

**twilighthippie1**

**dracon867**

**avkanar00**

**blue- kataang**

**4everMaiko**

**fan- o- fictionwriter**

**rayraylovesavatar**

**Aangsty Aangster**

**XxBurning RosexX**

**the golden warrior**

**Travis Hicks**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Sokka's POV:**

Aang and I were walking to the yard when we heard crashing and banging and yelling. We ran over to find Katara and Toph having a shout off.

"Well, if you're not going to except my apology!" Katara yelled.

"What? After walking out on me? NO WAY!" Toph screamed.

"Fine!"

"What are you going to do now? Run off to your Aangy Wangy and cry?"

"Why do you care!?"

"For one thing, I know him better than you do. Oh! Look at me! I'm Katara. I'm dating the Avatar!" Toph mocked.

"What? Are you jealous? Do love him instead of Moto!?" Katara demanded.

She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth. Toph gaped at her.

"What did you just say?" Toph demanded.

"Toph, I'm so- AGH!" Katara said and was flipped into the air by earth.

"Katara!" Aang and I shouted.

But instead of landing on her back, she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Feels like someone got a few lessons from Aang," Toph said.

"You know it," Katara said taking out her Water Whip and hitting Toph on the face.

"Nice moves, Sugar Queen. Let's see how you handle, this!" Toph said and blasted rocks towards my sister's head. Katara ducked, legs spread apart to hit nearly the splits and then she twisted around with water at her legs and turned them into ice and shot them at Toph.

Sensing the ice move, Toph bended up a shield and then slammed her wrist on it sending at Katara. Katara, on the other hand was too late to dodge it and was slammed backwards but her heels moved over the dirt if the yard and she landed safely back to her feet.

"You're pretty good yourself," Katara commented slyly. "But even _you _can't 'see' it coming!"

"I can't see moron!" Toph said.

"But I can!"

With a flick of her wrist, Katara sent water in different directions and Toph was helpless. Katara twisted her hand back and turned the water into one large wave and not only soaked Toph, but sent her back a few feet. Kids began to circle the girls. But Aang, all peace- loving and stuff ran into the middle of the girls. He grabbed Toph's shirt and Katara's. Moto came out into the field and took Toph from Aang as the two girls tried to get back to their fight. Kids left to go on with their Tuesday. Aang kissed Katara to stop her bickering at Toph, which worked right away. And Moto… kissed Toph, which also worked just not as normal than Aang and Katara. Toph seemed very surprised at first but was overwhelmed.

--

--

--

--

**Toph's POV:**

_What is he doing? I thought he would hate me! But… wow,_ I thought.

His lips in contact with mine and all my troubles were gone. His flavor was so exotic. Pears and apples put together.

--

--

--

--

**Moto's POV:**

I had to do something. I did love Toph and I wasn't at all surprised when Katara blurted it out. I took Toph from Aang's hands, which was now busy with Katara, and kissed Toph. I loved the way she tasted. A slight gingerbread and peppermint. Unlike her personality but like the way she kissed.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

Wow, it was the only thing to shut her up. Her scent, strawberry- chocolate, invaded my lungs. I knew she'd relax and she did.

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

As the citrus scent blew me away, I couldn't help but relax into his arms.

--

--

--

--

**Mai's POV:**

I saw what happened between the girls and what the boys did to shut them up. I glanced at Zuko, who was standing next to me. He was looking at me and we shrugged and began to make out like the others.

**So it was a little short but I got a request of some Maiku so here. XD!! I 3 you guys! You're awesome.**


	20. Sorry

**Okay, I skipped ahead two weeks. Two weeks since Toph and Katara's fight, kisses, and a week until Thanksgiving which means… you get to meet Emily!!!! In case you forgot- she's Aang's niece. I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Moto's POV:**

So, Toph and I were dating. It was great. I've never seen her so happy. But the sad thing is, she and Katara are still pretty angry at each other. Aang and I are trying to get them to apologize and become friends again but their avoiding each other. So, apparently, Aang is having this giant Thanksgiving thing at his place next week so I was hoping they'd make up before then. It was a Thursday, after school. I was walking with Toph to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Please, Toph. Make up with Katara," I begged.

Toph didn't answer.

"Please?"

Silence.

"Please, please, please, please! She's my cousin and I don't want my girlfriend and my cousin to fight."

Toph sighed. "Fine. Since you're being pathetic, I'll talk to her."

I grinned and opened the door for her.

"Great," I said as she walked through.

Aang and Katara were sitting side to side whispering and giggling at something.

"Yo! Katara!" Toph called.

Katara looked up from her conversation with Aang.

"Can I talk with you?" Toph continued.

"Sure," Katara replied and got up from the table.

She and Toph walked outside and I walked over and sat across Aang.

"Talk her into it?" Aang asked.

"Yup," I said. "What were you two laughing about?"

"Just stuff," Aang responded looking down at his salad.

"Excuse me," I said to get into line.

I stood there, waiting for some pizza (pepperoni. Is there any other kind?) when my brother stood behind me.

"Hello, Moto," he said.

"Hi."

"So… What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I want to join your little gang."

"What? Why?" I asked turning towards him.

"Because: All those Fire Nation jerks are being idiots and making fun of me for being Water Tribe."

I thought about. "Let's see what the others say."

--

--

--

--

**Katara's POV:**

I followed Toph outside.

"I'm sorry," we both said.

Then we laughed.

"Of course you are," Toph said.

"And you," I replied.

We hugged, reunited as best friends. After we let go Toph smirked.

"So… cousin," she joked. "Are you hanging out at Aang's for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yuppers."

"Let's go. The boys are wondering what's taking so long."

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

When we walked inside, our group was accompanied with Yoshetsu. My eyes narrowed as I walked to the table.

"Good, now we can start," Aang said.

"Start what?" I said and sat down next to him.

"Yoshetsu wants to join us," Mai said.

All eyes turned to him.

--

--

--

--

**Yoshetsu's POV:**

All eyes turned to me.

"I can't stand Azula, Chan, Yori, Ranjan, Ruk, and Yoriko. There's so stupid!" I cried.

"Well, what makes you think we'd let you in?" Toph demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How about the time in the fifth grade when you put gum in my hair?" Katara said.

"Or in sixth grade when you tripped me in the mile run?" Mai asked.

"Or when you gave me a noogie?" Aang said.

"Or when you 'accidentally' cut my scar?" Zuko said.

"Ooh! How about when you pushed me over in the sand box and ate a bunch of sand?" Toph said.

"Or when you nearly ripped out my ponytail?" Sokka said.

"OKAY! I know I did some bad stuff but you have to believe me," I pleaded.

They all looked at me as if to question my trust.

"We need to _know _if you know _us_," Katara said.

"What?" I asked.

"What's my full name?" Moto asked.

"Oh, c'mon!" I said.

"Do it," Aang said.

I sighed. "I'll say all of yours. Moto Kuruk Aqua, Katara Sue- Ling Aqua, Sokka Aqua, Aang Juang, Ty Lee Amelia Chi, Zuko Ojai Wang, Mai Chang, Suki Kyoshi, and Toph Poppy Bei- Fong."

"That's kind of creepy," Toph muttered.

"Now do you trust me?" I asked.

"How old are we?" Katara asked.

I sighed again. "Katara- 14 ¾, Moto- 15 ½, Sokka- 15 ¾, Aang- 14, Mai- 14, Zuko- 15, Ty Lee- 14, Toph- 14, and Suki- 14."

The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine. But if you betray our trust, you're gone," Zuko said.

I nodded. "I won't let you down."


	21. The Niece, the Bison, and the Lemur

**Okay, it's thanksgiving now at Aang's house! The gang is spending the night there so enjoy!! Oh, wait:**

**WHAT DO I OWN?**

_**NOTHING!**_

**WHEN WILL OWN IT?**

_**NEVER!**_

Katara's POV:

It was about six o'clock at Aang's. I got up from under his bunk. He was still asleep on the top. I wanted a glass of water. So, I walked into the kitchen to find a little girl about ten or eleven, her shiny black hair was in a high pony- tail, she had camo sweats on with a green t- shirt that read on the back, COLFAX! REACH FOR THE STARS! I guessed this was Emily, Aang's niece.

"Hello?" I said.

She turned with a smile.

"Hello. You must be Katara. Sorry I didn't see you yesterday, I was at a play and it was kinda long," she said. "I'm Emily."

"So the play was until 11:30?"

"No, it took a long time to get back," she said.

"Who took you?"

"My grampa Jin Ju."

I nodded with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said.

She had shining, light blue eyes.

"And you," I replied bending the water out of the cooler and into my glass.

"Nice moves," she commented.

"Thanks."

"I'm an Airbender myself."

"Runs in the family?"

"Yup."

Aang walked in sleepily.

"Hi. I heard voices," he said.

"Then ask your dad if he can drive you to a hospital. You must be hallucinating," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. I'm glad you two got acquainted," Aang said grabbing poptarts out of the cupboard.

"That for breakfast, Aang? Really?" a voice said behind me.

I recognized that voice. It was Aang's dad, Gyatso. When we arrived, he was at work. I turned around with a grin.

"Good to see you," I said.

"It's nice to see you, too, K," he said.

"Why not poptarts?" Aang asked.

"Because, I was going to make pancakes," Gyatso explained.

"PANCAKES!?" Sokka screamed from the other room.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Toph yelled.

We heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Sokka ran in with a greedy face.

"Agreed!" he said. Then he noticed Emily. "Who's that?"

"Emily," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what about those pancakes?"

Aang shook his head then it perked up.

"Um, you work on that. Katara, I have someone I want you to meet," he said taking my hand and leading me into the backyard.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. The sky was barely bright and the grass crunched beneath our feet. He led me to another gate to another yard. There was a large stable. He let go of me had, to much of my disappointment, and fiddled with a lock on the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He still didn't answer. He pushed open the door and my eyes widened as it revealed a giant bison with a brown arrow on its head that trailed down to its tail, it had six legs and deep brown eyes. Its white fur was all over the floor. On one of his horns, was a small lemur with giant ears.

"What is that?" I said.

Aang strolled over and pet the bison.

"This is Appa, my flying bison. And that's Momo, my flying lemur," he responded.

"Okay, first off, WOW! And second, neither of those animals can fly," I said.

Aang smirked. "Really? Climb on Appa."

I was skeptical but followed him. I sat in a saddle that was hitched to the bison's back. Aang was on the head and he cracked the reigns.

"Appa! Yip, yip!" he said.

The bison growled and took off through the door and into the air. Momo chirped and climbed on my shoulders.

"C'mon, Momo!" Aang called. "Show Katara what you can do."

Aang held up a peach. Momo squawked happily as Aang threw the peach into the air. I, speaking fluent Japanese, know what Momo means. It means peach in Japanese. In fact, Momo hopped off my shoulders and took off after the peach. After one minute, he flew back and nestled next to me, enjoying the peach. I smiled widely. Aang was right.

"This can't be reality!" I said.

"It is to me!" he said.

He began to bring us back to the yard. After Appa landed, we walked back to the house. I glanced over to the pool. I saw pink in the gravel. He stopped.

"You see it, huh?" he asked me.

"Yea," I said making my way over to the spot. I dropped to my knees and touched it slowly. He sat next to me.

"I miss them," he said sadly and picked up a pink rock.

"I bet you do. So was it Hedeki who died here? Or was it his wife…," I said trying to capture her name.

"Rose," Aang finished. "It was both, actually."

"How about your mom, Lillie? I've only met her once when I was nine."

"Over there," Aang said jabbing his thumb to the picnic table.

I nodded. Aang smiled at me. I smiled back. I felt so honored to be sitting here. I can't believe It feels like I just met Aang's awesome family.


	22. Gran Gran

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's bugging me. Keep on reviewing. BTW: I felt a little rushed on Aang's thanksgiving thing so If you want a full description, go on my page in a bout a week and I'll describe his house and all that jazz. Okay: I own nothing whatsoever.**

**Aang's POV:**

Thanksgiving was over and we were back at school. Just a normal school day. So I thought. It was rainy, I'll admit that and Katara was almost literally dancing her way to drama through the rain.

"You're starting to scare me," I joked.

She turned to me with a grin.

"I can't help it," she said.

"At lest put on a sweater or something, you'll catch a cold."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," I said tossing her old Walter Reed Wolf sweater at her head.

She pulled it on and walked over to me.

"Sorry I'm acting sort of like a lunatic. I just have this really good feeling about the weather after school," she said.

"Here's my prediction: Rain."

We laughed. But then Katara shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what? Sunshine? Katara, it's the biggest down pour LA has ever seen."

"Well, let's wait and see."

--

--

--

--

It was English class. We had a substitute today so Katara and I sat next to each other, when usually, we're separated. Moto, Sokka, Yoshetsu, and Zuko were tossing some sort of ball around the class. The dumb sub had no clue what was going on so he napped on the desk. Then the door swung open to reveal Nurse Yugoda. She was an elderly woman from the Northern Water Tribes. The class immediately calmed down.

"I'd like to speak with the Aqua children please," she croaked in her raspy voice, not noticing the misbehavior before.

I exchanged glances with Katara but she and her relatives left the class into the outside hall.

--

--

--

--

**Sokka's POV:**

The nurse led us outside and had the saddest expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this but… your parents called. Your grandmother, Kanna, has just passed," she said.

My cousins and I were dumfounded. We couldn't speak. We loved Gran but not as much as Katara. I looked at her and saw no tears. Her face had flushed into a pale nothingness and she was expressionless. Yugoda looked at my sister as well.

"I'm so sorry but you need to return to class. You and your friends will leave tomorrow for the memorial plans," she said and walked away.

We walked into the class just as the bell rang for the end of the day. Katara walked over to her seat, grabbed her bag as quickly as possible, and walked out of the class. I thanked my lucky star that Aang went after her.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

I followed Katara to our legendary fountain. She had her back turned towards me. Her shoulders went up and down as if she was crying… wait she _was_ crying. I swiftly made my way next to her.

"Katara?" I said softly. "Is there something I did? Or is there something I can help you with?"

"No. N- nothing it's just… Gran Gran just died," Katara choked.

_Gran… WHAT! No, no, no, no! Not Kanna! Please! Ugh! Why now?_ I thought.

Kanna was such a sweet woman. I can't believe she's gone.

"How?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You don't know," I said getting the message.

She nodded.

"Do you need a hug?"

She nodded again, tears streaming down her face. I embraced her as she cried in my shoulder.

_I'll be there,_ I thought/sang in my head.

Katara was completely heartbroken. I was too.

**Please don't hate me. I had to have some sort of bitter/ sweet chapter that leads to a bitter/ sweet song chapter. The song coming up is "Walk On" by U2 -my favorite band- . It seemed perfect but don't worry, things will lighten up.**


	23. Aqua Estate

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I hate school. It sooooooo drags me down. I own nothing.**

**Aang's POV:**

I waited for my dad to pick me up. Katara, Sokka, Moto, and Yoshetsu had left along with Pakku. I still couldn't believe Kanna died. Toph sat next to me. She was going to be staying with me for the weekend. Zuko and Mai were being picked up later. So were Suki and Ty Lee.

"Did you see Katara's face?" I asked Toph.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Oh, right," I said.

My dad's car stopped in front of us. It was a yellow Prius. Emily was in the front seat. Toph and I pushed our stuff into the trunk of the car and piled in the back. Dad looked at us through the mirror.

"How's K?" he asked.

"Not good," Toph and I responded.

Emily looked out the window at the light rain. Toph sighed and blew away her bangs but they only fell down again. I straightened my beanie Katara had modified over Thanksgiving. Instead of being just yellow and red, she put in a blue arrow. Dad drove us to my house and I stepped out with Toph. Momo flew over and landed on my shoulder. Emily walked inside followed by my dad. Toph and I grabbed our stuff and walked inside the house. Emily had flopped herself on the couch and started to watch Spongebob. Dad was in the large kitchen and started to make lunch. Toph and I trudged to my room. As Toph sat of my desk chair, I called Sokka.

"Hello?" he said after answering.

His voice was cracked.

"Hey, what's with your voice?" I asked.

"Katara and I were arguing," he responded.

"About what?"

"I don't really remember. It just involved shouting and her crying. We're good now but…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"_Master Sokka, do you need anything?_" a voice over the phone said to Sokka.

"No, Jacques, I'm fine," Sokka answered to the voice.

"Who's that?" I said.

"My butler," he said nonchalantly.

"You have a butler?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. In the sixth grade, Dad bought a bunch of stocks and invested a lot and we became rich. We moved into a mansion."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wow," I said.

"Dad can play his cards well my pal. Look, I've got to go," he said.

"Okay, wait."

"What?"

"What's your address now?"

"224 Goa Jong Drive, 91610 Aqua estate."

I wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Okay," I said. "See you tomorrow. Good thing to, I was going to show up at the Fong house."

Sokka laughed. "See you."

"Later."

I hung up the phone and Toph was listening to her iPod. I tapped her shoulder. She paused the song and took out an earplug.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes?" she asked me.

"Katara's family is rich," I stated.

"I know," she said.

"For how long?"

"Since the seventh grade."

"Who-."

"Katara told me since I can relate to that. She also told me she was afraid you'd judge her. She's liked you since the sixth grade, so."

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the kitchen. Emily was standing on a chair reaching for the Hershey's Bars.

"Did Gyatso say you could have one?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said and jumped down from the chair with one in her hand. "No need to pry."

I smirked and looked into the cooking pot. Dad was making clear wild mushroom soup. I loved it. It had a tang to it. Emily took a bite of her chocolate.

**Moto's POV:**

Katara hit another ball into the air. Our chef/ trainer looked at her. His name was Pierre.

"Katara, you must hit it harder," he said pointing to the baseball that landed at his feet.

Katara grinded her teeth together in frustration.

"Fine," she growled.

Pierre loaded up the pitching machine and the ball flew at my cousin. She slammed the bat at the ball and made a clear connection. It flew over Pierre's head and hit Jacques on the head as he walked over to us with my lemonade. He grimaced and rubbed his head. A smile crept over Katara's face for the first time today. Jacques never liked us. He hated Sokka and I. Didn't care much for Katara and Yoshetsu.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said to Pierre.

"Thanks," Pierre said and took the ball from Jacques. "Okay, Katara. Hit it a bit more harder but this time, not onto my brother's head."

I grinned. "Do it again, Katara!"

Katara turned to me with a wink.

Jacques walked over to me and handed me my lemonade. As he made his way back, another ball hit his head. He growled, trying not to get to angry and kept walking. This time, Pierre smiled lightly.

"Please?" he said.

"Sorry," Katara said stomping on the plate, positioning herself for the next ball.

Yes, we have a baseball field in our backyard. We also have a recording studio, at least 15 bathrooms, 25 bedrooms, 2 gyms with indoor pools, a pool and a Jacuzzi outside, one main kitchen and 2 mini kitchens, 2 party rooms, 4 floors, one grand dinning room, smaller ones scattered around the house, a basketball court, and a huge living room.

We also have a maid named Maria. She's very sweet and likes us. Pierre likes us too.

"Katara, ready?" he said.

Katara straightened her baseball hat and nodded. He loaded the pitching machine and the ball went flying. Katara hit it and it landed in the pool. I started to laugh as Pierre's eyes widened at Katara's power at the bat.

"Not something you expected?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Hey, Katara! Moto!" Sokka called from the house.

We turned and he stood there beckoning us forward. Katara dropped the bat and walked over to her brother. I followed her, sipping my lemonade.

"What?" Katara said taking off her hat.

"Mom wants us inside," he said.

We walked into the living room where Yoshetsu was watching an old recorded basketball game on our huge flat screen. Maria was dusting off some furniture. Kya was talking with my dad, Bato, and Hakoda.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Your friends are coming soon so change into something decent," Kya said.

"Okay, Mom," Katara said and walked upstairs.

Sokka, Yoshetsu, and I followed her. She walked into her room, Sokka went into his, Yoshetsu went to his, and I went into mine. My room was decorate in blue. It had U2 posters, some guitars and one large bed. My desk was messy, so was my closet. I pulled out an old shirt that said: "My evil twin did it." I also grabbed a pair of jeans and some navy blue converse. I removed my baseball hat and put on my shark tooth necklace.

I walked out into the hall to find the others waiting. Katara had blue converse on, a U2 Vertigo shirt, Kya's necklace, and a short jean skirt. Sokka wore another Beatles, Abby Road, shirt, a pair of jeans, black converse, and a whalebone necklace. Yoshetsu had a Chinese character shirt on with a lion at the bottom, a similar shark necklace, red converse, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Ready?" I asked them.

They nodded and walked downstairs with me. Aang was already here with Toph. They were talking to Hakoda. I expected Katara to have a big smile and a kiss for him but she didn't do anything. Instead she sighed and walked outside. Aang looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't go after her," I suggested.

Aang nodded. "I think I'll let her be."

"Good idea," Hakoda said.

--

--

--

--

Soon Zuko showed up with Mai and everyone else. Katara still didn't return. Toph had went after Katara instead. It was getting darker and I was getting worried.


	24. Walk On

**I own nothing! Please review. Please!!!!!!! Oh, and the song I'm playing is Walk On by U2.**

**Toph's POV:**

I went after Katara instead of one of the boys. I followed her vibrations to the pool's edge. I sat next to her.

"Why'd you run from Aang?" I asked her.

"Because, I don't want him here," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, what?"

"You heard me. I don't want him hovering over me like a gnat on a hot summer's day."

"Katara, he said that he'd leave you alone."

Katara was silent. I heard splashing of the water. Katara was kicking her feet in it.

"I know Aang loves me and I love him too it's just, I'd rather him…," she began.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," Katara declared. "If he'll keep his distance, fine. When I want to talk to him I will. He has no idea how hard it is to loose someone you love."

I scoffed. "Um, Katara. Yeah he does. He lost his mother, brother, and sister- in- law. More than you did and he's struggled through it for so many years."

"Oh… right."

"Just talk to him and he'll understand."

"Okay, I will," she said.

She and I got up and walked over to the house.

**Katara's POV:**

Toph and the others left as I walked inside. Aang and I were left.

"If you want space, that's fine," Aang said.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry and I just need someone to talk to. Someone who's been through the same thing… Who's not family," I said.

Aang smiled lightly and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"I understand," he said into my ear.

I smiled for the second time today.

--

--

--

--

**Aang's POV:**

It was the evening at the burial ground the next day. Katara stood there in a dark blue dress that fluttered around her body in the breeze. Sokka and I looked at her with concern.

_And love_

_Is not the easy thing_

_The only baggage_

_That you can bring_

_Not the easy thing_

_The only baggage you can bring_

_Is all that you can't leave behind_

Katara fell to her knees at the stone that held her grandmother's name. The adults were leaving her be. Zuko looked at another gravestone that held his grandfather's name, who died ten years ago. Toph tugged at my tuxedo.

"What?" I asked.

"She's crying," Toph told me.

"Leave her be," Sokka said.

_And if the darkness is to keep us apart_

_And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off_

_And if your glass heart should crack_

_And for a second you turn back_

_Oh, no be strong_

I didn't listen to Sokka and walked over to her. I sat next to her in the grass and hugged her as tight as I could as she cried into my shoulder.

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_What you got, they can't steal it_

_No they can't even feel it_

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_Stay safe tonight_

"Am I ruining your tux?" she asked me in a shaky voice.

"I don't care, just let it out," I declared.

_You're packing a suitcase for a place_

_None of us has been_

_A place that has to be believed_

_To be seen_

"I know it's tough," I said.

Katara didn't respond. She just held me tighter. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hakoda with slight tears in his eyes and a smile.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

I nodded with a soft smile.

_You could have flown away_

_A singing bird_

_In an open cage _

_Who will only fly_

_Only fly for freedom_

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_What you got_

_You can't deny it_

_Can't sell it or buy it_

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_You stay safe tonight_

Hakoda walked away. Kya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at me. Tears in her eyes as well. Sokka, Moto, and Yoshetsu looked at me with smiles of thanks. I combed my hand through Katara's long brown hair in comfort.

_And I know it aches_

_How your heart it breaks_

_You can only take so much_

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_Home_

_Hard to know what it is_

_If you never had one_

_Home_

_I can't say where it is_

_But I know I'm going_

_Home_

_That's where the hurt is_

Katara tried to control her crying but couldn't. I kissed the top of her head.

"I understand," I whispered.

_And I know it aches_

_And your heart it breaks_

_You can only take so much_

_Walk on_

_Leave it behind_

_You've got to leave it behind_

_All that you fashion_

_All that you make_

_All that you build_

_All that you break_

_All that you measure_

_All that you feel_

_All this you can leave behind_

_All that you reason _

_All that you care_

Katara faced me with the smallest smile I've seen.

"T- thanks," she said.

"It's my job as your boyfriend," I said with a wink.

_It's only time_

_And I'll never fill up all my mind_

_All that you sense_

_All that you scheme_

_All that you dress up_

_And all that you see_

_All you create_

_All that you wreck_

_All that you hate…_

--

--

--

--

The next morning, I woke up on the couch at the Aqua Estate. I remembered I spent the night for Katara's sake. She was at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes.

"I wanted to thank you," she said.

Her eyes were red from yesterday.

"No need for that," I said.

"You could've slept in one of the guest rooms," she pointed out.

I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess so," I admitted.


	25. Let it snow, let it SNOW?

**Okay, you're in for a big surprise! Sorry I haven't updated. And hey, check out my new story: _Return to Me_. It's all in Katara's POV. You'd like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Accept Moto, Yoshetsu, Sioa, Kenji, my other OC characters and B.B.S.**

**Katara's POV:**

It's been two weeks since the funeral. I've calmed down since then. I was rummaging in my locker looking for my math notebook. There was a test next Monday so I wanted to study. I finally found it and slammed my locker door shut. I walked up to the boys dorms, twirling my drum sticks. I knocked on there door. Aang answered it with his goofy grin. He wore his custom made beanie. I quickly put away my drumsticks before he could see.

"Hey," he said stepping aside to let me in.

"What's up?" Zuko asked me from his bunk.

"Nothing," I said sitting in a bean bag.

I looked at Aang as he turned around to shut the door. Just below the beanie's edge was... No. It couldn't be.

"Um, Aang?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he said turning to face me.

"What's under you're hat?"

"Um... erm... nothing."

I stood up and cornered him.

"Take it off. Take the hat off," I said.

He shook his head. I got some water out from a glass on the desk. I turned it into ice and pinned him against the wall. I could tell Zuko was enjoying the show. As Aang tired to free himself, I stalked over and tore off his hat to find a head full of hair. I gaped at him.

"No way," I said.

"Heh, I grew hair," he said.

"No kiddin'," Zuko said with an amused grin.

I freed my boyfriend from his icy prison.

"Did you seriously need to hide that from me?" I asked him.

"Yeah... no," he admitted.

"I think it's cute," I said running my hand through it.

"Ugh, excuse me while I gag," Zuko muttered.

I glared at him. He shrugged.

Sokka walked in.

"Hey No- Longer- Baldly and his girlfriend, who is my sister," he said.

"Wonderful entry, Sokka," Yoshetsu said as he followed my brother in the room.

Yoshetsu moved into their dorm now. So it looked like ours with the extra bed. Moto bounded in with them. Toph followed.

"I'm so excited!" she said.

Mai walked in. "Me too."

"Well, I'm surprised Mai is. What's so exciting?" I asked them.

Aang walked over to a bean bag chair and sat in it. We all looked at the two girls.

"There's a new mascot for our school. The Cheetah. It's the soccer team. Toph and I just signed up," Mai explained. "No longer will I have to do the most retarded cheer ever."

"Basketball was alright but with soccer, I could keep my 'eye' on the ball," Toph said putting quotes around "eye".

"Sounds cool. Hey, it's like December right?" I asked.

"No, it's August. Yes, why?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Is it colder in here or is it just me?" Aang asked.

At that moment, Suki and Ty Lee rushed in.

"OMG! Look outside!" Ty Lee cried.

Aang pushed open the shades to reveal... SNOW!

We gaped at the white, frozen liquid that fell outside.

"No wonder it felt like 3 degrees outside," I said.

"Wow," Zuko said.

"It's snowing in L.A.," Moto said with disbelief.

"Sokka, tell me we packed our parkas when we returned home," I whimpered to my brother.

"Yeah. We packed extra just in case," he said in the same tone.

I ran to my dorm and grabbed my parka. I had packed four extras. I ran back over and tossed the four extras to the other girls. Sokka had, ironically, packed four extras as well. We all pulled them on with boots. We then ran outside and stared at the sight in front of us. Aang tugged on his beanie. We all walked along the snow. I sat in it and bended some up into my hand. I felt something cold on my head. I wiped off some snow and looked at whoever threw it at me. Aang was running toward the dorm. I bended up some snow and I tugged him back to me with the snow. Soon, we all had a major snowball fight. I won. We eventually ended up lying in the snow, letting it fall on our faces.

"This is awesome," I said.

"Totally," Suki said.

"Not for me," Toph said.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad," Aang said.

"I'm blind, Twinkle Toes. It's kinda hard for me to see with cold snow covering the Earth," Toph argued.

"It's still pretty incredible," Zuko said.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" I asked them.

"I know I'm spending it with you," Aang said.

"Yeah, we're all going over to the Aqua's," Ty Lee.

"Before I go, I have to have breakfast with my sister, Dad, Mom, Lu Ten, and Uncle," Zuko said.

"Hm, so anything else?" Toph asked.

"I might practice my guitar," Zuko said.

"I need to practice singing," Aang said.

"My base needs work," Toph said.

"Where is everyone?" I said.

We looked up to see that it was only the four of us. Me, Zuko, Aang, and Toph.

"How about you? Do you play?" Zuko asked me.

"I play....dr...," I said, my voice dropping.

"What?" Aang said.

"I play the drums," I said.

"Whoa, really?" Toph asked.

"That's so cool!" Aang exclaimed.

"No it's not. It's stupid," I said as I stood up.

"No, it really is. We could have our own band," Zuko joked.

"We could," Toph said.

"I was kidding," Zuko said quickly as he followed me inside.

The two others followed us.

"No,seriously. We should," Aang said. "_The_ _Four Nations_. Just think about it."

"That would be cool but I don't think we could," I said.

"We'll see," Zuko said.


	26. Vertigo Music Video

**I know I haven't updated in a while. School's been rough. Okay, here. A lot of songs. By U2 and others coming soon. (look up the U2 song Vertigo and find its music video on Youtube. The one they're doing is basically the same thing) I own nothing.**

**Katara's POV:**

Zuko, Toph, Aang, and I followed Haru into the recording studio next to the computer lab and the science labs. It was a cold Saturday morning.

"Are you sure you can make a cool music video?" Zuko asked Haru.

"Absolutely," Haru assured. "My Dad and I always made them for my... never mind."

"Cool. It's really ironic that we have a recording studio on campus," I said.

We trudged through the new fallen snow. Haru pushed open the door and inside was a shower of warmth. We took off our coats and went into one of the studios. We set up and we began.

-0-

**Suki's POV:**

"Okay," Katara said that afternoon as she put a DVD into the player, "Haru said this is just a rough copy of a music video so... yeah."

"Why did I have to suggest a band? Why, why, why?" Zuko moaned next to me.

Mai smiled. "Oh relax. It'll be interesting to see you play the guitar."

Aang pressed play and we sat be and watched the first video. It was a black screen that had a white word, Vertigo, on it.

The next thing was what seems to be a desert. They were all dressed in black. The desert had a white bullseye. Aang stood in the middle, Katara behind him with her drums but slightly to the left. Zuko was on Aang's left and Toph on Aang's right. Katara hit her drumsticks together and then the music started. Aang started to sing.

_Uno, dos, tres, catorce!_

As soon as Zuko ripped onto the guitar, their clothing seemed to jet from behind them as if a powerful wind was sending the colors back.

_Light's do down, it's dark_

_The jungle is your head_

_Can't rule your heart_

_A feeling so much_

_Stronger than a thought_

_Your eyes are wide and though_

_Your soul it can't be bought_

_Your mind can wander_

Suddenly the bullseye lifted up and the ground below them shook.

_Hello, Hello!_

Zuko and Toph: _Hola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo!_

Zuko and Toph: _Donde esta!_

_It's everything I wish I didin't know_

_Except you give me something_

_I can feel!_

_Feel!_

_The night is full of holes_

_As bullets rip the sky _

_Of ink with gold_

_The twinkle as the_

_Boys play rock and roll_

_They know that they can't dance_

_At least they know_

_I can't stand the beats_

_I'm asking for the check_

_The girl with crimson nails_

_Has Jesus 'round her neck_

_Swinging to the music_

_Swinging to the music_

Suddenly, the bullseye slammed into the ground and the desert around it erupted up.

_Hello, Hello_

Zuko, Toph, and Katara: _Hola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo_

Zuko, Toph, and Katara: _Donde esta!_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something_

_I can feel_

_Feel_

The bullseye rose again.

_All of this_

_All of this can be yours_

_All of this_

_All of this can be yours_

_All of this_

_All of this can be yours_

_Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt_

The platform slammed into the ground. It was silent for a second then they started again.

_Hello, hello_

Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Aang: _Hola!_

_I'm at place Vertigo_

Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Aang: _Donde esta!_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something_

_I can feel_

_Lights go down, and all I know_

_Is that you give me something_

_I can feel your love teaching me how_

_Your love is teaching me how_

_How to kneel_

_Kneel_

_Yeah (x15)_

The screen went black. At the bottom it said: A Haru Chan Production. We clapped as Aang snapped off the T.V.

"My favorite part was the ending," Zuko groaned.

"I liked it," Katara said.

"Sure. I probably would have but... I can't see the damn tape," Toph said.

"It's okay. It seems like the Four Nations have just began," Aang said.

"Sure," Zuko said.

"I loved it," Ty Lee chimmed.

"You like everything, don't you?" Yoshetsu said.

Ty Lee smiled at him. "Uh- huh."

"Aang, you're not gonna show them the other footage we took?" Toph said.

"What other footage?" Aang said, blushing.

"Yeah, you said you, Toph, and Haru wanted to run a few tests," Zuko said. "That's why you kicked Katara and I out."

"We just... It's nothing," Aang said quickly, running a hand through his hair.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged evil glances and grins. Sokka jumped up and grabbed Aang as Zuko ran over to the DVD player and pressed play.

"NO! Don't! TOPH! DAMN IT!" Aang cried.

-0-

**Katara's POV:**

We looked at the screen to find the words: Love Songs 1- 10.

Haru seemed to be adjusting the camera. Aang was there with an acoustic guitar.

"I don't understand why we have to do this, Toph," he said.

"Oh, relax. You wrote them for her," Toph's voice said behind the camera.

"Yeah, from already written songs," Haru said with a slight chuckle.

"Why?" Aang said.

"Because, I've heard them and liked them. Aang, get them off you're chest. I promise I won't show her," Toph said.

Aang looked unsure. "I dunno."

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay," Aang said. "Which one do you want me to start with?"

"Haru?" Toph said.

"The first one is the Plain White T's one," Haru responded.

"Okay Aang, do: _Hey There Katara_," Toph said.

I gasped.


	27. Eyes for Hey There Katara

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! The summer will give me more time. I promise. I will try to update every story on my list. Oh yes, something BIG is going to happen in this chapter. Please don't get mad at me about it. I own nothing. **

**Katara's POV:**

I paused the DVD before it began to play. I looked Aang with interest.

"You wrote me a love song?" I asked him.

"We were only able to get this one. But, yeah," Aang responded.

Zuko grinned and grabbed the remote. He pressed play.

"I gotta see how cheesy this is," he said.

I glared at him.

The DVD played again. Aang was tuning his guitar.

"Toph. _Hey There Katara_ is something I wrote when I was in fourth grade," Aang pointed out.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes! Does it matter when it was written?" Toph asked.

Aang sighed and began to play the cords of _Hey There Delilah._ Then he began to sing.

_Hey there Katara_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Katara_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Katara_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Katara_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends have all made fun of us_

_and we just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them will feel this way_

_Katara I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Katara_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Three more years and we'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Katara here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

On the T.V., Aang finished and looked forward at Haru and Toph, behind the camera.

"That was excellent. I don't think we have time to any others," Haru said.

"That's fine," Aang said. "I wasn't planning on doing any others."

"Suuuuuuure, Twinkle Toes. Fine. I won't force you into doing that. Let's get back," Toph said.

The DVD ended. Everyone looked at Aang. He was blushing madly, looking at the floor. I looked at Toph, who had the biggest grin. She glanced in my general direction.

"So, Toes. Anything to say?" Toph asked?

He mumbled something. I smiled.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

I sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

"I loved it," I said.

Aang smiled and looked at me.

"I'm glad," he said.

"I actually thought it was cute," Mai remarked.

Aang grinned. "Thanks, Mai."

Something began to vibrate. I checked my back pocket and my phone vibrated. The screen read: _Bei- Fong, Toph; Home._

"Toph, your parents are calling me," I said.

"Ooh! Give it to me," Toph said.

I pressed answer and handed it to my friend.

"Hey, Mom. You're on your way? Okay. Love you, too," Toph said.

She handed back the phone and I pressed hang up.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked her.

Toph stood and walked to the door.

"I'm tired of being blind. I know it's a big part of my personality but I want to see. I'm getting surgery by our personal doctor. I know it's a big decision but I don't want to be the helpless blind girl," Toph responded. "Stay up for me?"

"Of course," I said.

The rest of us nodded. Toph smiled, understanding the nods.

"Okay, hope to see you tomorrow," she said.

She walked out the door. We stared after her in surprise and hope.

**Mai's POV:**

That evening, we stayed up in our dorm. Moto was lying on Toph's bed in worry. I mean, he _is_ dating her.

Aang and Katara were talking on her bunk. One time or another, they would furrow their eyes in frustration and their arms would move. I heard tiny video game music come from them. Ah, I see, they're playing a game against each other.

Sokka and Suki were sitting on her bed, reading. Sokka was reading a sports magazine as Suki read Twilight. They'd glance up at each other in worry, then back at the book and mag.

Ty Lee seemed to be flirting with Yoshetsu as she sat in her bed and he was leaning against her legs. They were smiling at each other.

Zuko and I were sharing a bean bag chair as he switched through the T.V. I turned to him.

"Do you think Toph will be okay?" I asked him in a low whisper.

"I think so. Rumor has it, the Bei- Fong doctor is the best one for miles. He helped give birth to Toph so he's pretty close. The birth, impossibly in my opinion, was at least under a minute," Zuko told me.

I raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"I'm dead serious."

"I might need a little more convincing."

He kissed me, then pulled away.

"How's that?" he asked.

I punched him in the arm.

"Not _that_ kind of convincing," I said. "But that did help a little."

He chuckled. "I thought it would."

I heard a whirring of a video game that was lost, mixed into the beeping of one that was won.

"HAHA! Yes! I win! Shirt off, Aang!" Katara said.

The room went silent (like it already wasn't, but you know what I mean) and we turned to them. Aang was blushing and Katara had a triumphant grin on her face. Then, they noticed the rest of us.

"Um…," Sokka muttered.

"Not now, obviously. Maybe during Christmas break," Katara said.

Aang smiled weakly. "She made me do it."

"It's true I did," Katara said.

Sokka shrugged and looked at what he was reading. The rest of stared at Sokka in surprise.

"Shouldn't- shouldn't you be saying: 'Aang! Don't you dare do anything to my sister.'?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, when have I ever been able to stop them. They always end up doing what I forbid anyway," Sokka pointed out.

We turned our attention to what we were doing before.

Sooner or later, midnight rolled over. Zuko and I were able to stay awake. I think Katara and Aang did to because I heard them whispering. Moto, Sokka, Suki, Yoshetsu, and Ty Lee were knocked out, however.

The next morning, the boys went back to their dorm. The girls and I watched some sort of talk show. Katara nodded off as if we were in history class, Suki and Ty Lee were playing Thumb War, and I was reading New Moon, for Ty Lee, who was _begging_ me to finish it. We heard a knock at the door. Katara woke up immediately and answered the door. I peeked over to see Toph, looking (I hope) down at her shoes. She brought her head up, eyes closed. She opened them and instead of milky, light green, they were replaced with two, beautiful green eyes. She smiled at Katara. Katara screamed and embraced her friend.

"YOU CAN SEE!" she exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Toph shouted.

Ty Lee, Suki, and I ran over and looked at Toph. She _looked_ back at us.

"Y- you can see?" I asked, dumbly.

"No, der," Toph said with a smile.


	28. Popular Contest

**Hey guys. So I'm holding a fan art contest based on BBS. If you want to enter, put it up on deviant art. I'll be looking. My pen name is the same as it is on here: ATHPluver. I'll comment. Okay. I'll be searching. I'll announce the winner in a week if there is any. **

**The categories for the art are:**

**Kataang**

**Zuatara (yes, ugh)**

**Any of the characters**

**Class pictures**

**Dances**

**Chapters**

**Dorm Rooms**

**Any romantic relations**

**Teachers**

**The Four Nations band**

**Holidays**

**Please title it Bending Boarding School or Modern AU Avatar**

**I'm looking forward to it**

**I own nothing.**

**Toph's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! I can see! You know how amazing that is? No, well, I guess you can already see. Whatever.

It was just a normal day, just as we expected. I was walking with my best friends and my boyfriend towards rehearsal for Wicked. I was _reading_ the script for my solo, one hand holding the script, the other holding Moto's hand. Katara and Aang were walking silently, hands lovingly intertwined.

"I have to giggle?" I asked Katara. "A lot?"

"Yes," Katara said with a smile.

"Gross!" I exclaimed.

Aang laughed. "You giggle sometimes."

"Yeah, when something is worth giggling over," I said.

Moto snorted as we entered the auditorium. Ursa turned to greet us.

"Toph! Congrats. Zuko told me all about it and Sokka wouldn't keep his mouth shut," she said with a slight laugh.

I grinned. "Thanks."

We sat in the front, seeing as the four of us _were_ the leads. Ursa stood in front of us.

"As you know, we won't be performing until spring (groans around the room) but we don have a lot of rehearsing to do. So, I'd like to look over Popular. Toph, Katara, on stage please," she constructed.

After a long rehearsal, we finally ended.

"Excellent, Toph!" Ursa said. "Katara, of course, great."

Katara and I embraced with grins.

Snow was falling as we made our way to math class. Sokka and Suki were ahead of us, arms on each other's shoulders, as Mai and Zuko walked, their hands in each other's back pocket as their arms crossed. Ty Lee and Yoshetsu walked side by side.

We entered the class of Master Zhao and took our seats. Zhao strode over to the front of the board and began to talk. After he said the first word, I was in La La Land.


	29. Fancy Shmancy

**Here's a brand new chapter! I'm personally dedicating this to my viewers:**

**4everMaiko**

**Kimjuni2**

**Katsumara**

**18wanda**

**balseirocharmed**

**Kitty Into Avatar**

**Pinkgurl14**

**Twilighthippie1**

**You guys rule! All of you! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**Okay, moving on. I own nothing.**

**Zuko's POV:**

We stood in front of the bulletin board and stared, mouths a- gape, at the new announcement.

_All 9__th__ grade students:_

_We are pleased to announce that a mandatory class will be taken next Friday. Dresses and Tuxedos will be delivered to your dorms the day before. Waltzing lessons will be there, along with the proper way to eat a fancy dinner. We look forward to seeing you there._

_- Head Master Ozai_

"Is your dad insane!" Sokka cried and collapsed.

"What is this? Cotillian?" Aang said.

We looked at him with confused faces.

"I went there when I was ten to learn to be fancy. It's like manner class," he explained blushing.

"O- okay?" Katara said.

"But, look! It says: 'After that week, we will thank the ninth grade students for participating by throwing a dance party. With music from Eiffel 65, Black Eyed Peas, Kesha, Lady Gaga, Flo Rida, Jason Mraz, T- Pain, Madonna, Pink, and more. First prize trophy will go to the best break dancer!" Toph said. "Break dancing? Hm, I can win that."

"Fat chance," Katara said.

"Why? Can you break dance, Sugar Queen?" Toph smirked.

"Yes, I can. When we were shooting the "Let's Get it Started" music video, who do you think was the best?" Katara said.

Toph scoffed. "Suuuurrrre! Guess what! I couldn't see then! That was the first video we did and we swore we would never bring it up!" Toph said.

"Girls, please," Moto said patting them on the head.

**Come Friday:**

**Katara's POV:**

"UGH!" Mau groaned for the billionth time as her dark red dress remained on her body.

"Oh relax, Mai," I said, yet again as I smoothed out the wrinkles on my dark blue dress.

Toph was muttering under her breath, complaining about her dark green dress. Suki had a similar one that Toph was wearing and Ty Lee had one on that was similar to Mai's. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find the five other boys. Their tux's jackets were a very dark color of their Nation and their ties were a light color of their nation. Their shirts remained, thank God, white. Aang didn't have his beanie on so I immediately ran my hand through his hair with a grin then I stepped aside so they can come in. The boys walked in and sighed.

"We're going to get through this," I said calmly.

The nodded and then we all walked out of the dorm. Due to the snow, Waterbenders had to clear the path to the Great Hall. Luckily, the snow had thinned because of the desert we call California. Everyone was sitting down and talking. We all sat in a row and waited for Ozai to tell us what to do. He walked over and raised his hand for silence. The chatter calmed and we looked at him.

"We'll start with a simple waltz. A pair must come up first to show the dance and then everyone can trickle in. Are we ready?" Ozai said. "Now, who wants to begin?"

Aang raised his hand. He was my date.

"Aang! What the hell?" I whispered.

"I know how to waltz. C'mon, Katara," Aang said.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Ah, Mr. Jaung! Of course," Ozai said.

Aang led me to the dance floor and then the song began.

"This is so dumb," I whispered.

He grinned. "I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Toph's POV:**

I slumped into our dorm and collapsed on my bed.

"No one wake me up until Christmas morning," I mumbled.

"I'm with you there," Mai and Suki groaned as they slid into beanbag chairs. Ty Lee bounced in and, I think, flew onto her bed. Damn, that girl has skills! Katara was spun in by her date and then she shut the door as she landed the spin. She smiled but sighed sleepily.

"Can we at least change?" Mai groaned.

"Yes," Katara agreed.

All we did was toss our dresses into the bottom drawer. Our Pj's were very simple that night. I had on a grey loose T- shirt with forest green sweat pants on. My hair was pulled into a ponytail with a lime green band.

Ty Lee had on a white tank with hot pink cotton capris that fell just below her knees. Her hair was in her usual braid.

Katara had on a white and blue T- shirt and white short shorts with blue arrows, like Twinkle Toes, on the sides. He hair was completely down, her hair loopies out.

Mai had on a black T- shirt with red short shorts. Her hair was all the way down.

Suki had a navy blue tank with lime green sweat pants. Her hair was down.

As soon as the light went out, I knew we had fallen asleep. Even before our head hit the pillow.


	30. Texting and Note Passing

**Hello and welcome back to BBS! YAAAAAYYY!... CLAP DAMMIT! Just kidding! Anyways! I would like to ask you all if you want a sequel to this story after it's done. I hope you do! I own nothing.**

**Normal POV:**

As Zhao blabbed on and on and on and on, Katara was writing down every single note on the board. He was giving a big test the day before the big dance party. He was even cruel enough to say that any student who didn't pass the test couldn't go. What idiot ninth grader would miss a three-day event? As the young Waterbender jotted down the notes in her notebook, a piece of paper landed on an equation. She looked at Aang, who was casually sitting next to Toph, who was in-between the two. He glanced at her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and opened the note.

_Whatcha doin'?_

She scribbled down her reply and passed it to Toph, who passed it to Aang, completely used to this. He opened the note.

_I'm working. I really want to ace this test._

Aang, Toph, Katara.

_Why? Since when do you give a peach about Math?_

Katara, Toph, Aang.

_A peach? WTF?_

Aang, Toph, Katara.

_I dunno. Just answer the question._

Katara, Toph, Aang.

_If I don't ace the test, I can't show Toph I'm an awesome break-dancer._

Aang, Toph, Katara.

_Since when do you break dance?_

Katara, Toph, Aang.

_Since forever. My dad happens to work with the BEP._

Aang, Toph, Katara.

_Who da BEP?_

Katara, Toph, Aang.

_The Black Eyed Peas._

Katara looked at Aang, who gaped at the paper. She smiled.

Aang, Toph, Katara.

_You know them?_

Katara, Toph, Aang.

_Not the point. I can break dance. Is that such a crime?_

But as soon as Toph got the note, Zhao cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? Miss. Aqua, Miss. Bei- Fong, and Mr. Juang, what are you doing in my class?" he growled.

"Taking notes," Aang replied.

"Really? Then what is in Miss. Bei- Fong's hand?"

"It's her number. I got a new kind of phone because mine got lost. So, I needed her number again," Toph lied.

Zhao turned back to the board.

-0-

The next day during Drama, Katara watched the cast go over the dance for _Dancing Through Life._ Aang was in the front row and Toph and Katara were in the back.

To: Katara

From: Aang

_Hey! So, nervous about the test?_

To: Aang

From: Katara

_Yes! OMG! Do you think I'll pass?_

To: Katara

From: Aang

_Of course I do! :D_

To: Aang

From: Katara

_Thank you! I love you soooo much! ;P_

They knew the texting was over. For them…

To: Katara

From Zuzu

_Hey, Katara. So…_

To: Zuko

From: Katara

_What?_

To: Katara

From: Zuzu

_How's practice?_

To: Zuko

From: Katara

_Fine. Ur mother has been very serious about the Dancing Through Life number._

To: Katara

From: Zuzu

_Yeah… I thought about that…_

To: Zuko

From: Katara

_Thanks for the heads up._

To: Katara

From: Zuzu

_Sorry! :D_

To: Zuko

From: Katara

_You disappoint me! Goodbye, Zuzu!_

To: Katara

From: Zuzu

_Don't call me that… KAT!_

To: Zuko

From: Katara

_Ew! I hate that! Call me 'Tara or Katara!_

To: Katara

From: Zuzu

_Whatever!_

She turned off her phone, knowing that he had ended the conversation.

"Text fight with Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Yes! As usual," Katara chimed.

Toph smirked. "Do ever text fight with Mai?"

"No. We text a lot though."

"I'm all about texting and note passing this week. Last night, Moto and I texted for three hours."

"Is that why any of us couldn't sleep?"

Toph blushed. "Maaaaaaaybe!"

They smiled at each other. Ah, texting is the best!


	31. Toph's Dance

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. Why? 'Cause I LUV you! I own nothing.**

**Song: Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

**Aang's POV:**

The gym was packed with students as the DJ mixed his tapes. The dance floor was full of people trying to win the trophy Ozai had promised. Moto stood next to me: we were looking for our dates.

"I wonder where they are. Toph did day she was going to beat Katara in the dance off," Moto said.

"Maybe they-," I began but the whole room got quiet.

We turned to see three figures. They stepped over to us and our jaws dropped. It was Toph with Ty Lee and Suki behind her. Their outfits were so… _hot_. I mean, I love Katara and all but I hope Moto doesn't pass out.

Suki was wearing a black tank top on top of a red and black long- sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed beyond her elbows. She had a mini skirt on that was a deep shade of purplish green. She had on high black socks with checkered green and purple converse. Her hair was ruffed up and her lipstick was purple.

Ty Lee had on an army beret and her hair was in two braids that fell across her shoulders. She had on a dark pink army T- shirt that was matched well with a black short- sleeved sweater. She had on short shorts and pink converse.

Now, Toph, was obviously ready for this match. Her hair was in its usual bun. She had on a dark green T- shirt matched with an even darker brown short- sleeved jacket. She had on jeans that were patched and cut away. She finished the outfit with her good pair of Sketchers with green lining.

The three girls walked over to us, ignoring the whispers and comments.

"'Sup, Toes? Where's your girlfriend?" Toph asked me after giving Moto a kiss on the cheek.

"I dunno. I mean she was supposed to be here by now," I admitted.

Zuko walked over to me and jabbed me in the chest.

"Where the hell is Mai?" he demanded.

"Dude, I don't know! I'm looking for my girlfriend!" I argued.

"Well-," Zuko started hotly but the doors burst open.

Another three figures appeared. It was Katara, Mai, and Smellerbee. My jaw dropped to the floor. Holy- oh my God. Sokka and the others rushed over and saw his sister. Everyone was staring at Katara.

Mai, however, had her hair in its usual style. She wore a black tank that revealed her stomach and a red short- sleeved jacket. She had on short shorts and black converse.

Smellerbee wore a purple headband across her forehead and some red war paint on her face. She had a white T- shirt with a black short- sleeve sweater and army pants. To top it all off, her hair was short and ruffled and she wore big clunky boots.

Now, Katara. Oh my God. Her hair was down with the usual loopies. she had on an army cap that was tilted slightly to the side. A blue tank top and a white thin sweater. She had jean kapris with a small bit of fake fur on the cuffs and deep blue converse.

Those three walked over to us.

"Katara, WHY ARE YOU MY SISITER?" Sokka cried.

"Relax, it's still me but I just think I should be a bit different tonight," Katara said.

"I think you look great," I said dumbly.

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Well, Sweetness," Toph said, "I do believe my time is up."

Katara turned to her friend.

"I guess so," she said.

"Wait, why are you four here?" Yoshetsu asked, indicating to Smellerbee, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki.

"Dramatic effect," Suki replied.

"Ah," Zuko said with a smirk.

"Everyone clear the dance floor! We're gonna have a dance off!" the DJ, Haru, announced.

The whole gym cheered and clapped as Toph took the floor, Katara on the other side.

"Yo, manager!" Toph said, pointing to Haru.

"'Sup, Toph?" Haru grinned.

"Let it be, Tik Tok by good ol' Ke$ha."

"Then it shall be so!"

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P- Diddy._

_Got my glasses._

_I'm out to door._

_I'm gonna hit the city_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth_

_With a bottle of jack_

'_Cause when I leave for the night_

_I ain't comin' back!_

Then Toph began to do amazing dances. Moto stared at her and pulled at his collar. Zuko laughed at him.

_I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes,_

_Toes_

_Tryin' on all our clothes,_

_Clothes_

_Boys blowin' up our phones,_

_Phones_

_Drop- topin' playin' our favorite CDs_

_Pullin' up to the parties_

_Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy…_

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

Toph started to do some sort of weird dance with her feet. It was a cross between the Jerk and some sort of break-dance. It made the cruddy jerk seem cool.

_Ain't gotta care in the world_

_But got plenty of beer._

_Ain't got no money in my pocket_

_But I'm already here._

Toph walked over to Sokka, Moto, Zuko, Yoshetsu, and I and lined us up in front of her.

_Now the dudes are lining up_

'_Cause they hear we got swagger_

She pushed four of us away except Moto.

_But we kick 'em to the curb_

_Unless they look like Mick Jagger._

She did some sort of seductive move towards Moto and grinned evilly.

_I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Everybody getting' crunk,_

_Crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk,_

_Junk_

_Gotta smack him if he gettin' too drunk,_

_Drunk_

_Now, now we goin' 'till they kick us out,_

_Out_

_Police shut us down,_

_Down._

_Police shut us down,_

_Down._

_Po- po shut us_

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

She began to get everyone, but Katara and our group, into it. They were slowing down as she was with her dance.

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_You build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Everyone froze as Toph sang this part:

_Now they party don't start,_

'_Till I walk in_

She snapped her fingers and the music blasted and everyone jumped and danced to the beat. Lights flashed and Toph was having the time of her life.

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't stop!_

_Make it pop!_

_DJ blow my speakers up!_

_Tonight Imma fight 'till we the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

Toph struck a pose (her arms crossed and her face full of victory) and the entire room broke out into applause.

Katara walked over to Zuko and I.

"I'm going to need your help with mine," she said.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I'm going to do Low by Flo Rida. I don't know if I can top Toph though," she admitted.

"We're in," I said.

**What's gonna happen? Who's gonna win? Tune in next time for another thrilling adventure of BENDING BOARDING SCHOOL! No, I'm being cheesy but do keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	32. Katara's Dance

**Here's Katara's dance! Just FYI, there's a poll on my profile about switching the Sokka/Suki and Moto/Toph pairings to be Sokka/Toph and Suki/ Moto. You can review your vote too! So it's either yes or no. Ok! I own NOTHING!**

**It belongs to Bryke. No questions asked…**

**Oh, I was watching Family Guy, and I kind of knew this already, but I saw Michael DiMartino's name. Hehehe! I love his shows. Okay, anyways….**

**Sokka's POV:**

Why. Is. Katara. My. Sister? WHY! Ugh, sometimes, I wonder if Aang is insane… no, I don't mean that _but_ all those dudes were hanging their mouths open like they've never seen their girlfriend dress all sluty… wow, I wonder if someone did something to my drink.

As I peered into the cup, I heard clapping. Katara's about to dance. I looked up to see Zuko and Aang next to her. What the hell was going on? Then… _Low _started to play. The beginning of the song was Katara stretching a little. Then Zuko and Aang sang, to boost her popularity.

_Uh- huh gimme dat_

_Mmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Lit ring_

_Mmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

Then Katara did some crazy move that Fergie must have shown her when Dad worked with them. then some sort of crazed move with her legs.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_

_(Jeans)_

_and boots wit the fur_

_(wit the fur)_

_The whole club was_

_Lookin' at her_

Zuko and Aang pointed to Katara and backed up a little.

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweatpants and_

_Them reeboks wit the straps_

_(Wit the straps)_

_She turn around and gave that_

_Big Booty a smack_

_(Hey!)_

She danced with Aang for a minute then did a spin to the middle of the floor.

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_I ain't seen nothin' that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spendin' my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin' X and ooh_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I_

_Whoa_

_Did I think I seen Shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

I swear, Katara was probably dancing pretty damn well. Aang was averting his eyes as he and Zuko sang. Toph was grinning at him.

"C'mon, Toes! You can stare!" she called.

Katara and Aang bother blushed but didn't break the music.

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Crash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_Apple bottom jeans_

_(Jeans)_

_and boots wit the fur_

_(wit the fur)_

_The whole club was_

_Lookin' at her_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweatpants and_

_Them reeboks wit the straps_

_(Wit the straps)_

_She turn around and gave that_

_Big Booty a smack_

_(Hey!)_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

Man, Katara was getting the crowd into it. Haru was mixing the records like mad and the entire gym, except the ones who cared like our little group, was dancing.

_Hey_

_Shawty what I gotta do to get ya home_

_My jeans full of gwap_

_And they ready for Shones_

_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make ya moan_

_Once stack (c'mon)_

_Two stacks (c'mon)_

_Three stacks (c'mon)_

_Now that's three grand_

_What you think I'm playin' baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

Zuko started helping Katara with her dance. Aang was the one singing.

_That's when I told her_

_Her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was ova_

_That Henny and Cola_

_Got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover,_

_I couldn't control her_

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her,_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_Apple bottom jeans_

_(Jeans)_

_and boots wit the fur_

_(wit the fur)_

_The whole club was_

_Lookin' at her_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweatpants and_

_Them reeboks wit the straps_

_(Wit the straps)_

_She turn around and gave that_

_Big Booty a smack_

_(Hey!)_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

Then Aang jumped in with the dance and Zuko sang. Jeezus **(yes, that's how Sokka says it)**__Katara was pretty determined.

_Whoa_

_Shawty_

_Yeah she was worth the money_

_Lil' mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bit that rag_

_Got her them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me showin'_

_They be want it two in the mornin'_

_I'm zonin' in the rosay bottles foamin'_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Gah it fly just like my glock_

_Apple bottom jeans_

_(Jeans)_

_and boots wit the fur_

_(wit the fur)_

_The whole club was_

_Lookin' at her_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweatpants and_

_Them reeboks wit the straps_

_(Wit the straps)_

_She turn around and gave that_

_Big Booty a smack_

_(Hey!)_

_She hit the flo,_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low_

_Low, low, low, low_

_C'mon_

Katara struck a pose like Toph and the crowd went wild. My sister nearly collapsed out of exhaustion but Aang supported her. She smiled weakly at us as they made their way over.

"All we need to do is wait for the results on Monday. It _is_ a two day event or something," Toph said clapping Katara on the back. "You were really good."

"You were too," Katara said, grinning.

We walked over to the benches and sat down as people tried to beat the two girls by doing their moves. I was about to protest but Katara slapped her hand over my mouth.

I rolled my eyes at her and just watched, Suki leaning on me.

"Do you guys wanna head up to the dorms and return tomorrow?" Ty Lee asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," we all replied.

Slowly, we got up and walked through the ever so thin snow all the way up to the dorm rooms. After saying goodnight to the girls, we walked into our dorm, ripped off our shirts and tugged on either sweatpants or threw off our jeans and slept. Ah, what a night… I think Toph looked kinda hot… WHAT!


	33. Victory is Sick

**99 reviews… 99 REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAY! Thank you much! I love you guys for helping me make my goal come alive. Please, hug yourselves and buy yourselves a big slab of chocolate. If you're allergic, get some other type of candy! I just wish there was fan art! That'd be awesome and it would make my heart swell up with joy. My new goal is 130 reviews. If I write, you review? Agreed? I. OWN. NOTHING. (if you do put up fan art, please do it on divianart. kthx) WAIT! You voted: Toph/Moto and Sukka is here to stay!**

**Mai's POV:**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, after stupidly hitting my head on the ceiling. I glanced over sleepily at Katara, who was curled up in a ball, facing the wall. She's never usually like that. Hm… must've been last night. Toph, who was right under her, had fallen of the bed face first but didn't seem bothered. Ty Lee was peacefully sleeping, facing the wall. Suki, I couldn't see.

I climbed down the ladder and slumped over to the bathroom (Suki was facing Toph and Katara's bed), did my morning business, and then walked more awake over to the wardrobe. I pulled out a deep red T- shirt with a pair of jeans and red converse. The shirt read in light pink writing: _This is my Sexy Shirt_… Zuko got it for me last Christmas. Don't worry, I punched him in the arm. He apparently got a shirt that read: _Sexy_ and had a flaming arrow pointing up at his head. He wore it, Katara had to stick her fist in her mouth and close her eyes tight. I don't blame her. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked down to see about ten pieces of clothing on the floor with a note that was from the Headmaster:

_Here are your new school uniforms, due to the constant complaining. Thank you kindly,_

_Headmaster Ozai._

I looked down the hall to see some other early risers checking out the uniforms. Haru waved to me and I waved back, picking up the uniforms. I placed my two sets of uniforms on my bed and gave placed the others with the girls. I took a great look at it and slightly smiled. They were _much_ better than the last uniform set. This time it was a grey sweater vest that was short sleeved (goes over the polo shirt). A short sleeved button up polo with a plaid tie with the colors of our Nation, and a shortish plaid skirt with the same colors, but instead it wasn't a poofy skirt. It was normal.

_Good,_ I thought.

I walked over to Toph and kicked her gently.

"Hey, get up," I said.

Toph looked up at me with a glare.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

"Good morning to you, too," I greeted sarcastically. "We have new uniforms. Much better than the last."

Toph shrugged and stood. Suki and Ty Lee got up from the noise but Katara was still.

"Is she dead?" Ty Lee smiled.

"No. She's a heavy sleeper sometimes," Suki replied, stretching and glancing at the uniforms with a smile.

"Katara!" Toph yelled.

Katara didn't stir. I stood on a step of the ladder and poked her back.

"'Tara?" I said nervously.

She made a noise. I placed a hand on her back…

"Warm," I repeated to Aang and Sokka. "Really warm."

"So…," Sokka said dumbly.

We stood in front of the boy's room. Aang was trying on the uniform for fits. Their uniform was the same type of top except the pants. They were light tan khakis.

"She's obviously sick," I said.

A clatter was heard behind the two boys. I peered over them, taller than both, to see that Moto dropped some sort of tin instrument that I rather not know of, looking horrified.

"Katara's sick?" he gasped.

"Your reacting the way I thought these two would," I said.

Then I looked at the tow boys I spoke to and they stared at me, aghast.

"What?" I said.

Aang, faster than Sokka, sped by mw and into my dorm. I followed him. Katara was coughing severely. Suki was heating a water bottle, Toph was rubbing Katara's back, and Ty Lee was sponging Katara's forehead. They had been able to move Katara to Ty Lee's bed for easier tending.

"Is she okay?" Aang asked as the boys shuffled into the room. they were already dressed. Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee were too but Katara remained, obviously, in her loose, blue T- shirt and arrowed short shorts.

"She has a really bad fever," Ty Lee said. "100.9"

The boys made their tongues sound like a snake or a searing pan. Something skaters would do before they say: "Ooh, that's gotta hurt" or something like that.

Aang kneeled on the floor to face Katara.

"Katara? You okay?" he said, naturally.  
"I'm- cough- fine," she croaked.

"No, you're not," Zuko said.

"What do you think caused this?" I said slowly.

"It's a Waterbender thing. She was sweating a lot last night, wasn't she?" Moto said.

"Well, duh," Yoshetsu said.

"Then she lost a lot of fluids," Moto said. "Girls, did she drink any water before she went to bed?"

"No," I said.

"There you have it. It was something to do with that," Moto said.

"Or it could be just a cold," Toph said crossly at him.

Moto grinned sheepishly. "That too."

Sooner or later, Katara was taking a nap in Ty Lee's bed. It was a crisp Sunday and we had nothing else better to do. We watched T.V. at a low volume with the boys. Zuko and I were talking quietly as we watched Aang stay by Katara.

"He's gonna get sick next," Zuko said.

"I don't think so. Remember in 5th grade when everyone got the Flu except him?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"He has a strong immune system, that kid. He'll be fine."

Zuko shrugged. "Maybe but what about his girlfriend."

"She'll be okay too. All she has is a fever and a cough. I had that when I was in 6th grade and I was fine the next morning," I pointed out.

Zuko kissed me shortly. "You're being to positive."

I glared at him. He grinned.

"I like your shirt," he said.

I punched his arm.

"There we go," Zuko smirked.

I rolled my eyes and then stood up. I walked over to the abandoned water bottle that lay by Katara's side. I carefully picked it up, trying not to wake her, and placed it on Ty Lee's bedside table. Aang was holding Katara's hand gently. He smiled nervously at me and I nodded.

"Do we know the results of the competition?" he asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

Katara shifted slightly ad mumbled under her breath.

"She sleep talks," Sokka said.

"I've already gathered that," Aang said briskly.

"What is she saying?" Toph and Suki asked.

"Something about the dance… um something about Sokka, me, Toph, and Zuko, and something about Kanna and soup," Aang said, racking his brain for anything else.

"Wait… soup?" Moto said.

"That's random," Toph smirked.

"No, no. Gran made this soup anytime one of us got sick. It was a white pine mushroom soup with certain types of nuts, shrimp, mushrooms (obviously), and something else I can't remember," Moto said.

"Yeah! I remember. It was clear too," Yoshetsu said.

"Well, does Kya have the recipe?" Ty Lee asked.

"Mom is not going to send the soup over here. It would be here by tomorrow anyway," Sokka imputed.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "I was just asking."

Katara heaved a great cough and groaned in pain. Aang rubbed her back with a reassuring murmur, "You'll be okay."

"Remember when she nearly collapsed at the party?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Maybe this links to that. She was quite pale when we got back," I said.

"She's right. Katara's never like, sick. She has got a great immune system," Toph said.

"There must've been-," Zuko began but someone knocked on the door.

We glanced around at one another and Zuko answered it. It was our dear old Headmaster.

"Hi, Father," Zuko said, shifting uncomfortably.

Ozai nodded at Zuko. "May I enter?"

I wanted to hiss a sarcastic remark but chose not to. We nodded and Ozai entered the room. He looked at Katara, who was just waking up. Then he returned his attention to the rest of us.

"Is this about the uniforms?" Yoshetsu asked.

"No. A note was sent out on the notice board in the Great Hall that the party was canceled tonight due to preparations of the first semester battles. It seems we had planned incorrectly. But that is part of the reason I am here," Ozai said slowly, looking at each of us with his menacing golden eyes.

"What's the reason," Toph asked.

"The winner of last nights competition."

We looked at each other with hidden excitement.

"Well… who is it?" Sokka said.

"It's a tie," Ozai announced.

Toph clapped her hands once with a triumphant grin.

"I knew it!" she giggled and slid over to Katara.

"Hey, I don't care if you're sick! Get up!" Toph laughed.

Katara opened her weak blue eyes and glared at Toph.

"What?" she croaked.

"It's a tie! You and I won the dance!" Toph said.

Katara smiled weakly. "Good."

Ozai handed Toph two medals. "Good job, girls and get well, Miss. Aqua."

"Thanks," Katara said, sitting up.

Ozai shut the door behind him and we all clapped for the two girls.

"Awesome!" Moto cheered.

"How are you feeling?" Suki asked Katara before Aang could open his mouth.

"Better. I guess I really needed some sleep," Katara said roughly.

I handed her the water.

"Drink up," I said.

She opened the bottle and chugged it down. She placed the empty bottle on the table and wiped her mouth.

"Much better," she said a little clearer.

Aang grinned. "Excellent."

Katara got up from Ty Lee's bed and stretched. Toph clapped Katara on the back.

"We did it, Katara! We both proved we are the best dancers in the entire school!" Toph cried happily and stood on Ty Lee's bed like a super hero.

We laughed as Toph did a little dance that only Toph could do.

"Victory is sweet!" Katara said, grinning ear to ear.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

"Much."


	34. Christmas with the Gaang

**Well, here's my Christmas special for BBS. I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Holidays! I don't own anything.**

**Normal POV:**

The day before Christmas Eve, the gaang grouped together, stuffing things in their suitcases and cramming jackets over their heads. They were all going to Katara, Sokka, Moto, and Yoshetsu's house for the holidays and planned on being there for both Christmas Eve and Day.

"You guys ready yet?" Katara asked, knocking on the boys' dorm door.

She heard a clatter and Sokka call, "Yeah, yeah! Keep you're pants on!"

Katara rolled her eyes and looked at the girls behind her, who were already packed, looking very annoyed. The Waterbender shrugged as if to say, 'Hey, don't look at me' and then looked back at the door and knocked again.

"Let's go!" Toph yelled this time, pushing Katara aside and banging on the door.

"We're coming!" Zuko's voice snarled from the other side.

The door was wrenched open and Zuko walked out, clutching his suitcase. Aang followed with his own luggage. The last three boys trudged out too.

"The guy's gonna pick us up any second. Let's go to the front of the school," Mai said and they all proceeded down the stairs, into the lounge, and out the door into a cold, crispy afternoon.

"The guy?" Aang asked.

"My parents are busy preparing. Someone else is picking us up," Katara replied, taking his hand.

They all walked into the main building and finally out the front. A thin man was waiting, a black limo behind him.

"Is that our guy?" Zuko said weakly.

"That is our guy," Sokka grinned.

-0-

After a fantastic limo ride, they walked into the Aqua Manor and found themselves staring at a huge Christmas tree. It was decked out from head to foot, a glowing star at the top. Pairs of mistletoe hung from different doorways and on the mantle of the fireplace, which had a roaring fire burning inside. Each of their stockings hung along the mantle as well, bearing each of their names. Gifts were already bunched below the tree, wrapped in a handsome paper and topped with a bow.

"Whoa," came out softly from those who were not Aquas.

"Like it?" Katara asked.

"It's incredible!" Toph mused.

Aang gaped wordlessly at the fir before him. Mai exchanged awed glances with Zuko. Suki and Ty Lee blinked and grinned.

"I have to say, I'm liking the mistletoe," Moto said, nudging Toph.

She blushed and grinned.

"Can we just put our stuff in our rooms and then play a virtual battle simulation?" she said.

"Sure!" Sokka said. "Jaques!"

The surly butler came to them from behind the tree.

"Yes, Young Master Sokka?" he hissed.

"May you please take our bags up the rooms and I'll give you," Sokka said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, "a Christmas tip."

"Of course," Jaques said, and Sokka tucked the money in the butler's breast pocket.

"Thank you," Moto said, grinning.

The evening was pleasant. After two rounds or virtual battling, they all retreated to a lovely dinner or mashed potatoes and chicken. Katara told Pierre of Aang being a vegetarian and the Avatar received a big plate of steamed vegetables, which he ate with great gusto. They all slept happily that night, waiting for Christmas Eve the next evening.

-0-

The next day was quiet and slow. Toph lounged on the couch, reading a magazine that had an exclusive interview with Jane Lynch. Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki were playing cards in front of the fire, betting on chocolates. All the boys but Aang were being extremely obnoxious and were belting out random Christmas songs at the top of their voices, which carried about the manor, making Mai and Suki irritated. Toph was too busy listening to her iPod and reading the interview to care. Ty Lee smiled nervously as her friends got more irritated. They finally took action when Ty Lee went to the bathroom, by seizing Yoshetsu and what they did to him was only known by Toph. As the girls returned, they caught sight of Katara and Aang, kissing under one of the mistletoe. Mai gagged and Suki grinned.

After about an hour, the boys bounded over to the girls and asked where Yoshetsu was. Toph casually told them that Mai and Suki had grabbed him, bound and gagged him, and tossed him into a closet. Most of them found this very amusing, Ty Lee, on the other hand, rescued her boyfriend from the closet.

At dinner, Gyatso and Emily showed up. They were all talking heartily about the most random things. Kya, Hakoda, and Pakku were talking about Hakoda's newest client (Vanessa Carlton) and if she was planning on doing a new album. Bato was absorbed in a conversation Emily was having with Gyatso, about what she hoped she got for Christmas. Katara and Aang were sitting across each other, Aang giving her the tiniest nudge with his foot. She would grin at her plate, determined not to look at him. After a while, Katara talking to Pakku about Waterbending lessons, she felt Sokka fall off his chair, who was seated next to her. She looked over to see a Zuko, who had mashed potatoes smeared all over his face.

She glanced over at Toph, who had a fork, with bits of potato on it. The others were laughing hard. Sokka stood up as Zuko wiped off the food with his hand. The Firebender glanced at Sokka and then smeared the potato on his face instead. Everyone laughed this time, Sokka growled and grabbed him napkin, wiping the food from his cheek.

-0-

"Merry Christmas!" Sokka cried, as he raced down the hall, waking everyone up. The teens jumped out of bed, feeling as if they were sic years old again, and rushed down the hall after the Water Tribe boy.

They ripped open their presents, grinning, getting what they had asked for from their friends and more.

Zuko to Mai- a decent shirt with the words: Fire Hot (she punched his arm)

Mai to Zuko- a book on the basic Firebending forms to the mastery of the art.

Toph to Moto- a calligraphy set, parchment and all

Moto to Toph (pretty much everyone gave her this)- a rock (she loved it)

Sokka to Suki- new fans for her class (instead of borrowing the old hand me downs from her mother)

Suki to Sokka- a new sword holder

Yoshetsu to Ty Lee- a book on acrobatics

Ty Lee to Yoshetsu- a new pair of jeans and a shark tooth necklace

Katara to Aang- a series of books on Avatar reincarnation

Aang to Katara-

"Oh, my gosh... Aang," Katara whispered, taking out a necklace shaped and colored like the Yin side of Yin and Yang. "It's wonderful."

"I have the other half," Aang explained, taking out the Yang side. "I read somewhere that a lot of people believe Yin and Yang to be water and fire but it's known really to be water and _air_. I thought, it would be a good Christmas gift for you."

She kissed his cheek. "I love it."

-0-

That night, the different couples cuddled by the fire, listening to soft Christmas songs. The two necklaces shined brightly in the flicker of the flames.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Suki said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," they said back to her, the flames dancing happily.

**All I want from you guys are reviews. :) Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


	35. The Color of Love is Yellow

**I realize I didn't do a New Years chapter. I'm sorry. But, since it's Valentine's Day weekend, I decided to write a little chapter about it. Remember in the chapter "It's Raining History", Katara told them her birthday was in February? Well, she never said the exact date. Now, you guys know. Happy Valentine's Day and, for singles, Anti- Valentines Day. I hope you guys find the one. I know I want to. I own nothing. (Not iTunes, MAD, Converse, Simple Plan, or anything mentioned in this chapter)**

**Sokka's POV:**

Today was it, the worst day of the year for singles. Of course, we all know it's not so bad for us. I mean, I'm with Suki. Toph is with Moto. Zuko has Mai. Katara and Aang are madly in love… EW. And Ty Lee has even found her someone: Yoshetsu.

But, Valentine's Day is the best for my little sister. Ever since we got back after New Year's (Happy 2011 by the way), Katara has been anticipating her 15th birthday. It's on Valentine's Day, and Aang wanted to plan the best V Day and Birthday gift _ever_. I got Katara something nice, however. I lovely mug that said, "I'm the best sister ever!"

I'm kidding.

I actually got her a bracelet with her name and my name on it (brother, sister love). Zuko and Mai got her a nice dress that was a dark blue with yellow trimming. Toph, Suki, and Moto got her three sets of converse All-Stars. Yoshetsu and Ty Lee gave her a new laptop (I "borrowed" it for a while until Ty Lee caught me and hit me on the back of the head).

Aang, however, was panicking. He was at the school's gift shop that was located by the main office. I was with him. The snow had melted but it was still beyond cold. I was in my over coat that the school gives you. It was a nice navy blue color with white buttons. I wore my usual uniform under it. I had a scarf in my house colors.

Aang was searching through the necklaces in a similar outfit. His coat was a deep golden yellow and the buttons were black. His scarf had the colors of his house and hung loose on his neck.

"What should I get her? Her birthday is tomorrow but Valentine's Day makes it double!" he groaned, looking at a pure gold star necklace that was one hundred bucks. I can't believe he'd pay that much for my sister!

"Aang, please," I said, looking at a dress for Suki. "You got Katara a necklace for Christmas. Lay off the jewelry and get her something else. Remember, it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, but, I mean… I'm her boyfriend!" Aang said and walked over to the bracelets.

"So? I'm getting Suki a dress," I said taking off a lime green dress from the rack. "Do you think this her color? I like her eye color so I want to get something that'll bring out the purple in her eyes."

I turned to look at Aang but he wasn't listening. Zuko had joined us. His coat was dark red and the buttons were gold. His scarf had his colors on it and hung limply on his shoulders.

"Aang! Damn it!" I growled, turning to Zuko instead. "What do you think?"

He was looking through some MAD Magazines and glanced up at me.

"I dunno," he said. "I got Mai a necklace and a Simple Plan CD she can put on iTunes and onto her iPod Touch. It's something simple, nothing major. Aang!" he called. "Just get Katara a U2 CD. You know how she loves them."

Aang still wasn't listening, frantically scanning a gold watch. Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "Hopeless romantic" and returned to the magazine.

"This is when I need a gay buddy," I said.

Zuko looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

"No offence towards gay guys but they're bomb at shopping," I said, shrugging.

"I don't think they'd take it _that_ offensive. Mai and the girls often talk about wanting a gay best friend," Zuko grinned. "Mai even said she'd rather have me be her gay boyfriend."

I chuckled and shook my head. "But you're not gay."

"I know, but she's just joking," Zuko shrugged and put back the magazine, turning to an old Nick magazine.

Aang walked over to me, looking at a blue dress. He pulled a few out but none seemed to satisfy what he was looking for. I found a nice dress for Suki and paid for it. The cashier put it in a box and into a bag that read: "B.B.S. Gift Shop" and it had the four mascots as Chibis. I walked over to Aang, who was now looking through the CDs.

"Tomorrow's Monday. We have it off, remember? Lincoln Holiday?" I reminded him. "You have plenty of time."

"We have it off?" Zuko said.

I nodded. "It's a new thing. Cool part is, we have another three-day weekend nest week too. President's Day."

Zuko smirked. "Stupid school systems."

We both laughed but Aang was skimming the sleek new iPods that were on sale.

"Jesus H. Christ, Aang," I said, rolling my eyes. "She has, like, four of those at home!"

"Four?" Zuko asked me.

"Four. One iPod touch, one iPod Nano, one iPod Shuffle, and an iPhone," I said, ticking them off my fingers. "Oh! And one back up iPod Touch."

Zuko gaped at me and I shrugged. "So do I."

He smirked and shook his head, turning to the CDs. I followed Aang as he rushed over to the shirts. He looked over some that I thought Katara would absolutely love but _nothing_ was to his liking.

"Aang, it's almost noon. Hurry the hell up," I said. "I'm not getting any younger!"

I had turned sixteen in January. Oh! Zuko, Moto, Mai, Suki and I got bumped up! Zuko's now in his junior year, I'm in my sophomore year with Moto, Suki, and Mai. Those are our proper years and Ozai wanted us to be in them! Hell to the YEAH!

"I'm sorry," Aang said. "But I don't know what to get her!"

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I narrowed my eyes and turned him to face me, gripping his shoulders.

"Man up, damn it!" I said. "Look, she's gonna love whatever you get her. No matter if it's a carriage pulled by one thousand lemurs or a crappy jewelry box, she'll _love it_!"

Aang looked at me with surprise. I blinked at him and then grinned.

"You worry too much," I said.

Aang grinned back and turned to the shirts. He frowned a little and then perked up.

"I know what to get her!" he said triumphantly.

"About time," Zuko said and Aang walked out of the store. Zuko and I exchanged looks of surprise and we followed Aang out into the grounds. Today was cloudy but sun sometimes broke free from little patches without clouds.

We followed Aang as he made his way to the dorm.

"Um, Aang," I said. "You didn't buy her anything."

"I know, but what I'm going to get her isn't at the store," Aang said and we entered the warmth of the dorm's lobby. Mai and Toph were by the computers. They were looking at some website and laughing.

"What're you girls doing?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, nothing," Toph said. "Just something Jet had sent Mai."

"What?" Zuko said, a little acid coming from his voice.

"Oh, relax, Zuko," Mai said. "Jet likes that June girl. This is just something from Moto's site he wondered if we saw."

"It's something dumb," Toph said, clicking out of it. "Where have you been?"

"Out. Aang took forever to figure out what he was getting Katara for tomorrow."

"Oh? How'd he figure it out?" Mai asked.

"I don't know what he's doing," I said.

The girls looked at Aang expectantly. He shook is head. "Not telling anyone!"

We all walked up to our floor. Mai and Toph walked into their dorm. Zuko and I put our stuff into our dorm and then followed Aang into the girls' room. Katara was on her bed, nodding her head a little to the beat of a song I couldn't hear. She didn't notice us but I heard some video game music coming from her hands, so she was obviously playing her DS.

Toph had rested herself onto a beanbag chair, watching T.V. Mai was going through something in the wardrobe. Ty Lee was painting her toes pink and Suki was on the computer.

"Hey," Aang said them.

"'Sup," Suki said.

"Hi, Aang!" Ty Lee chimed.

Katara still didn't notice us.

We took off our coats and put them on the hanger, our scarves following. I walked over to see was Suki was doing. She was on her fan fiction account. I then sat next to Toph.

"Watcha watching?" I asked.

"Nothing, actually. Ty Lee had it on," Toph said, texting Moto.

"Where is Moto?" Zuko asked, sitting on Mai's bed.

"Not here," Ty Lee answered. "He and his brother went out to the Menchies."

"In February?" Zuko said, gaping at her.

Ty Lee shrugged. Katara still didn't notice us, which was getting on my nerves. I stood up, hearing the game being turned off and climbed up to her. I tapped her shoulder. She jumped and then grinned as she noticed me.

Katara took out the earplugs and acknowledged my existence.

"Hi," she said sweetly. "Back already?"

"Yep. Your boyfriend was dying over what to get you," I grinned, looking at Aang who glared at me.

Katara giggled. "I don't care what it is. It's the thought that counts."

"TOLD YOU SO!" I yelled at Aang.

He narrowed his eyes and snarled.

"Shut up, Sokka," Katara said, pushed me off the ladder, making me fall to the floor.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Serves you right!" Toph said.

**Katara's POV:**

Today was the day! I'm finally turning fifteen!

I woke up as Toph shouted in my ear.

"HEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUGAR QUEEN!" she screamed.

I yelped and toppled out of bed. Some wake up call.

"Nice job, Toph. You killed her on her birthday," Suki laughed, helping me up off the floor.

"Yeah, thanks a whole lot," I said sarcastically, but a grin was on my face.

"No problem," Toph grinned and shoved three wrapped gifts into my hands.

"Those are from me, Suki, and Moto," Toph said.

Mai put a box onto those three. "From Zuko and I."

Ty Lee put two in my other hand. "One is from me and Yoshetsu. The other is from Sokka."

I put them tenderly on the floor. I put the cards on my bed. I was going to read them later. I was a little hurt Aang didn't get me anything… but he could have saved it for later. Sokka and the others ran in, pajama clad and Aang- less.

"Where's-," I began but Zuko said, "He's not there. But, go on! Open them up!"

I tore open the one from Toph. It was a pair of dark green converse. Moto gave me dark blue high tops. Suki got me lime green converse.

Next, I opened up Zuko and Mai's gift. I loved the new dress! Yoshetsu and Ty Lee got me a new Mac Laptop. Ty Lee told me Sokka had used it before hand by accident and I glared at him. Sokka smiled nervously and urged me to open his.

It was a small box but inside made me grin. Our names were engraved on a little gold bracelet.

"Oh, Sokka," I said and hugged my brother lovingly.

"It was nothing," Sokka said. "But they charged me up the-."

"Okay!" Suki interrupted. "Let's go down to breakfast and then Valentine's gift exchanges. Then a little party for Katara- no, not a word, I insist- and then… I dunno!"

After we all changed, we walked, still Aang- less, down to breakfast. Some people I knew well wished me a happy birthday and I smiled at them with a polite thank you.

When we entered the grounds and walked into the great hall, Aang wasn't there either. I looked at the boys with confusion. They shrugged. After we all enjoyed a nice breakfast, we sat around and exchanged Valentine's Day gifts. Well, the couples did. I sat and watched, wondering where Aang was.

Mai gave Zuko a new outfit: nice black jeans and a red, long sleeved, button down. Zuko gave Mai a gold necklace and a Simple Plan CD.

Toph gave Moto a box of his favorite chocolates. Moto gave her a bracelet similar to the one Sokka gave me, which was on my wrist, but it had Toph and Moto's name on it.

Suki gave Sokka a shark tooth necklace and a picture of a surfboard she promised to give him when it arrived. (She had pre ordered it on the Internet.) It was pretty nice and Sokka was psyched. He handed over a lovely green dress with blue trimming.

Ty Lee gave Yoshetsu a shirt that read: "The World's BEST Boyfriend", and a guitar pick that was engraved: "T luvs Y". Yoshetsu gave her a giant teddy bear with a bouquet of roses.

Aang finally walked in. He sat across me but didn't say anything. Not even a simple hello. He whispered something it Toph ear and she grinned and nodded. The two of them got up and ran outside. I looked at the others and they shrugged.

-0-

The party was actually really small. I didn't mind, actually. The cake was wonderful and Toph showed up in the middle of the party. I asked her about Aang but she giggled and shook her head.

After the party, evening began to fall. I got a text and looked at my phone.

_Put on a dress and meet me outside. Get a coat because it's chilly._

I couldn't help but grin. I got out of bed, put on my new dress from Zuko and Mai, the bracelet from Sokka, and the necklace Aang gave me from Christmas. It all looked wonderful put together.

In my blue flats and a white coat, I walked out of the dorm, Toph snickering behind me. I grinned at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

He was waiting for me the suit her wore for the fancy dance Ozai requested. No beanie, so I ran my hand through it, grinning. He smiled at me but said nothing. He just took my hand and led me towards the fountain.

"What's to see there?" I asked.

He just shook his head, still smiling. We sat on the fountain, which was lit up with the color pink for the occasion. He slipped me a card with two wolves on the cover, touching noses. I opened the card and my heart swelled as I read three simple words in his writing.

_I love you_.

I smiled at him but he shook his head.

"There's more, I suppose?" I joked.

To my surprise, he nodded. We stood up and he led me towards the gym. I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't look at me. We walked inside the gym and I couldn't help but gasp.

The lights were dimmed and music was playing. Haru was at the DJ table… playing… Yellow, by Coldplay.

Aang looked at me and finally spoke.

"Katara, may I have this dance?" he said.

"Of course," I grinned.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

"You set up all this? It took you all day?" I asked him.

"Well, I had to beg Ozai to let me use it. I actually offered money," he said.

"For me?"

He kissed he tenderly and murmured against my lips, "For you."

"You didn't-," I began but quieted me, kissing my lips.

"Yes, I did."

_I swam across, I jumped across for you._

_Oh what a thing you do._

'_Cause you were all yellow._

"Why did it take all day?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be perfect. I know this isn't much, but nothing could describe how much I love you," he said.

"Isn't much?" I echoed. "This is amazing. Don't be so modest. By the way, why did you need Toph?"

"Oh, she and Haru helped out with the DJ table. I offered to pay Haru for his time but he refused."

"Thanks, Haru!" I called.

Haru grinned and turned up the music. Soon the song ended and Haru bade us goodbye.

"I love you, Katara," Aang said. "I could never tell you how much you mean to me. No song, poem, word, or card to tell you. Happy Birthday and of course," he pulled out a long box from his jacket, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He handed me the box. It was wrapped in silver wrapping, like his eyes. I opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace.

"Another one?" I joked. He laughed and nodded at it.

I looked down and _that_ is when I gasped. Over the course of the year, Toph and Moto have teased us, giving us a celebrity-pairing name: Kataang. The charm on the necklace was silver and in cursive was our pairing name. Kataang.

I grinned at Aang and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Aang. I love you, too. But…"

"Hm?"

"I forgot to get you something," I said, feeling immensely guilty.

"Hey, you're the best gift I could get," he said.

And with that, I kissed him happily.


	36. Sleepy Talking

**Yay! New chapter! I own nothing!**

**Katara's POV:**

"She's drooling…"

"Is she awake?"

"Who the hell drools when they're awake?"

"Babies."

_Thump_!

"OW! Toph!"

"Zuko, shut up."

"Hey, Katara? Sweetheart, wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes to see three pairs of eyes staring at me. One was green, one gold, and one the dazzling grey I love.

"Whazgoingon?" I muttered groggily.

"You're falling asleep," Aang said, smiling a little. "Have you been getting your seven hours?"

"Seven?" I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Or so," Aang replied.

"She hasn't been sleeping well," Toph said as if she just noticed. "Homework and stuff."

"You alright?" Zuko asked, patting my shoulder.

I cast him a look and he shrugged.

"You should go back to the dorm and get some rest," Aang said.

"No… no," I said, standing but swayed a little on the spot. "No, we need t- t- to practice." I heaved a great yawn, stretching my arms.

"The talent show's in March, Katara," Zuko pointed out. "We have plenty of time."

"Besides," Aang said, supporting me by putting an arm around my shoulder, "you need rest."

I automatically leaned on him, my eyes drooping.

"Fine," I breathed, too tired to argue.

Aang and Toph hoisted me up to the dorm and Zuko followed, occasionally prodding my back if I began to slump forwards. We got up the stairs and Toph opened the door to our dorm. Ty Lee and Suki were inside; Mai poked her head out from the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth and held by her hand.

"Here we are," Aang told me.

"I'm not blind," I said, smiling faintly.

Toph chuckled, helping me onto her bed under mine.

"Why-?" I began.

"I think if you tried to climb the ladder to your bed, you'd fall off," Toph said, grinning.

Aang pulled to covers over me but I pushed them off.

"I don't need them," I told him, rubbing my eyes again.

Zuko walked over to Mai and she glared at him for some reason. Suki and Ty Lee continued to debate on who was hotter: Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner. To be honest, Taylor was better looking that Robert, but hey, that's my opinion… I guess it's the wolfish thing or the body…

Wait… what?

Anyway, Toph walked over to the computer and Aang lay down next to me, cradling my face in his hands.

"What're you doing?" I yawned.

"Admiring you," he chuckled.

"Mmm, I'm tired, Aang. Can I sleep?" I said.

"Of course," Aang smiled as my eyes got heavier and heavier.

I finally closed them, falling into a deep sleep.

-BBS!- **(that's the new break line for this story)**

"Is she awake?"

"Obviously not."

"Should we get Aang to wake her?"

"No."

"Did you see him cuddle her! It was so cute!"

"Keep your voice down, Ty Lee!"

"Yeah, they didn't here you in China."

Someone snickered.

I opened my eyes groggily to see Suki, Mai, Toph, and Ty Lee staring at me. To my surprise, Smellerbee was there too, peering over Toph's head.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

"You alright?" Ty Lee asked.

"Uh-huh."

I sat up, feeling much better and less sleepy. Toph clapped me hard on the back and a smiled.

"Where're the boys?" I asked them.

"Out. They went down to the gym," Toph pulled a face and sounded very much like Zuko. "'We need to work on our upper body strength, Toph. A girl, like you, wouldn't understand.' Boys, idiots."

"Your boyfriend, however, stayed behind!" Suki chimed, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but grin. Toph laughed. "I knew it'd make you smile."

I glared at her and got up. I brushed my hair and walked into Aang's room, where he was sitting on his bed, talking to himself. The girls stood behind me and I motioned them to be quiet.

"Do you think she'd marry me someday?" Aang said, not noticing us. "Mom, do you think she'd say yes? Hm, I've always wondered if she'd say yes to me. I mean, I love her more than anything."

He paused for a second and hummed a tune that sounded like Yellow. I saw his iPod by his side.

"I mean, Hedeki loved Rose so much and… well, I love Katara as much as he loved Rose," Aang said, sighing a little. "There's nothing I want this year besides her. She's the best gift I can get. The best friend I could have."

My cheeks went red as Toph nudged me, giggling.

"Do you think she's let me… I dunno, go farther? Not like 2nd base or anything but just knowing her secrets. I can't count how many times we've made out behind the dorm so Sokka won't skin me alive," Aang mused.

I groaned a little and the girls doubled up in silent laughter. Toph fell on the floor, cracking up.

"But, I guess that's a bit too much information," Aang laughed. "Well, it was great talking to you, Mom."

The girls gasped as Aang began to sit up. I hid against the wall as they ran inside the dorm. After a minute or so, I caught my breath and knocked on the door.

Aang turned to look at me. I grinned at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, walking towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.

I grabbed him by his yellow tie and brought his face closer to mine.

"Wanna go behind the dorm? Mai and Zuko reserved it for later tonight but I think you and I can have a little fun," I said slyly.

Aang blushed but he smirked. "I pin you against the wall this time."

"Fine."

And with that, we ran down the stairs. I could've sworn I heard Toph cracking up in the background.

**I know, filler chapter. I just thought it'd be cute. Anyway: Next chapter is going to be very long. Why? IT'S YOUR GIFT FOR THE 119 REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME! It's gonna be titled: BBS: The Class Time Movie. Why? I'll tell you why. You usually see the group outside of class but now you'll see their shenanigans inside of class. It's gonna be awesome. Please review!**


	37. BBS Movie

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls…**

**I present to you:**

**THE BENDING BOARDING SCHOOL MOVIE!**

**Starring:**

**Katara Aqua**

**Aang Juang**

**Sokka Aqua**

**Toph Bei Fong**

**Suki Kyoshi**

**Moto Aqua**

**Zuko Wang**

**Mai Chang**

**Ty Lee Yang**

**Yoshetsu Aqua**

**Azula Wang**

**and**

**Momo! (not really. just for fun)**

**This special is now open to the general public of fan fiction but you MAY NOT copyright my story BBS. You MAY NOT copy and paste this story AT ALL. But most importantly, I DO NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters from the show, or any franchise, place, etc mentioned in this "film".**

**Aang's POV:**

The heat was unbelievable. From rainy February and cool March, we crashed into hot, sweaty April. Where did the good times of staying indoors during gym go? Where did the cozy fireplace in the lobby go? But where did all energy we know and love go? All around, students trudged through the crowds, not even acknowledging the fact they bumped into someone else. But, if someone did notice, the heat would cause a fight like in _Romeo and Juliet _when Mercutio got killed by Tybalt. Don't worry, no one dies in the rumbles. Usually, a tired teacher shows up and breaks the fight apart before it gets to bad.

Uniforms changed for the heat. The sweater vests were no longer worn. It was just the button-up, short-sleeved shirt and tie, which hung loose around the necks of students. Boys and girls untucked their shirts. Boys had received khaki shorts but girls kept their skirts, however the skirts' length had been shortened.

Students usually hung around the grass during free periods or lunch. Sometimes under the shade of trees, by the little river that passed through the grass from the private park. Earthbenders bended up square earth tents. If Waterbenders were in the group, they froze ice on the ceiling inside. As it melted, the water dripped down onto the occupants, cooling them off.

The only safe place in school was the dorms, nurses office, Great Hall, the inside of the gym, and classes. Today, I think, is going to be a long day.

-BBS!-

My iPod woke me up as it blasted _Hey, Soul Sister_, my current favorite song. I groaned, my mattress drenched in my sweat. I looked up and saw Zuko fiddling with the AC. Sokka was fanning himself with one of Suki's fans, shirtless. Moto was cooling his neck with bag of ice and Yoshetsu was drying his hair with an extra towel (he had just came out of the shower). I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and bended up the mattress sweat into a glass on the table by the computer. Aang and I have been using that for the sweat stuck to the mattresses in the room. Bending up and in.

"Damn it!" Zuko snarled, pounding a fist onto the AC. "It's busted!"

"It must be because everyone in the dorm is using the AC," Moto said, moving the ice to his head. "I wonder if the girls have this problem."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" Yoshetsu asked, pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, now grabbing his shirt and tie.

Zuko and I followed their lead. We hung our ties loose and grabbed our backpacks.

"Wait," Sokka called and grabbed the glass by the computer.

"Er- Sokka. That's not-," Moto began but Sokka began to drink our sweat mixed together.

"That's our sweat, idiot!" Zuko shouted.

Sokka gagged and spit it up, coughing. Despite the heat, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He glared at me as he wiped his mouth. We walked out of the room after he took a refreshing glass of pure water. The hallway was cool and carpeted. Toph and Katara were just exiting their dorm, looking pink in the face and a little disgruntled.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sokka asked as he locked our door.

"The stupid AC is dying. We need to call the AC paramedics," Toph said, smirking.

"The janitor?" Zuko said.

"Shut your stupid remark, Scarface," Toph snarled suddenly. "I'm in no mood for you back talking me."

"Whoa, hey," I said, holding my hands up chest length. "Where'd that come from?."

"Toph, relax," Katara said, shutting the door.

"Where're the other gals?" Moto asked.

"Still getting ready," Toph replied as we walked down the hall.

After we reached the lobby and opened the doors, a blast of heat greeted us. We groaned as we walked unsteadily to the Great Hall. We entered it and felt relief as clumsy coolness swept over our bodies unevenly, for the doors were still open. We strode to our usual spot and sat down, pulling a few breakfast items in front of us. Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki soon came over, sitting uneasily and taking anything they could.

"I hate this weather," Toph said, her mouth full of toast.

"I hate it too," Katara said, playing with her milk, bending it around in the glass.

"Hate isn't a word you usually throw around," I said to her.

"Hate is a strong word so I have strong feelings towards this weather," she said simply.

The bell rang and we groaned.

**Homeroom: Bending Class- Moto, Katara, me.**

It was a paradise walking into the Waterbending class. It was mostly ice and water. It was cold and perfect. We threw our bags in the corner and stood in our practice spots, waiting for Master Pakku. The other Waterbenders came in, tossing their bags, and standing in place. Finally, Pakku walked in wearing a blue Tiki shirt and white shorts. Katara giggled and turned to me.

"Gran bought him that outfit _years_ ago for his birthday," she said, covering her mouth to stifle the giggling. I had to admit, he did look pretty funny in shorts and the ridiculous shirt.

"Alright, class," Pakku said, standing before us. "Today, we're just doing regular drills. Partner up and begin."

Katara and I paired together and Moto paired up with a boy named Katsu. We all got into our stances. Pakku signaled us and we began to practice. Katara brought her hands forward and moved the water gracefully to me. I caught it and pulled it to my body by moving my hands towards my chest. We continued on like this over the course of Homeroom.

"I've had enough of this stupid heat wave," Katara told me, moving the water in a spiral by her side and then passed it to me.

"Me too," I replied, doing the same move.

"Can't we just live in an area that has normal weather?" she asked hypothetically.

"I hate California," I said. "We have bipolar weather."

"Yeah, we do. It's dumb."

"I wish that the pool was open for students today."

"Why isn't it open?"

"Swim team. They have 'practice all after school'."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Practice my butt. They're just gonna relax and taunt everyone else who can't use the pool."

"Here, here," I agreed.

The bell rang after a few more drills and we got into a rest position, bowed to each other, grabbed our bags, and walked to the area next door.

**Toph's POV**

**Period One: P.E.- Katara, Aang, Yoshetsu, Ty Lee, me**.

After we changed into our gym clothes, Katara, Ty Lee, and I trudged outside and, once again, were greeted with a full blast of smothering heat. We walked to the spot where we meet the Boulder for class. He walked out and called for our attention.

"Alright, everyone. The Boulder knows you're tired and he also knows that you don't want to run. So, the Boulder will respect this and send you into the gym to play basketball," he said.

Everyone in the class sighed in relief and walked into the gym. We spotted Sokka and Suki playing basketball with Mai and Moto. We ran over to join them. The teams were: Me, Aang, Katara, and Mai versus Moto, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Suki. Yoshetsu was on the sidelines as the referee.

"Ready to get beat?" Katara grinned, dribbling the ball through her legs skillfully.

"Yeah right!" Sokka said, smirking. "I'm on the basketball team, lil' sis. I'm gonna win."

"Ten bucks says you don't!" Katara bet.

"Deal!" Sokka agreed. "First to ten points. Counting by ones."

Katara passed to me and I moved towards the basket. Suki got in front of me but I tossed it to Aang, who jumped up and tossed the ball into the net.

"One point Katara's Team," Yoshetsu said, grabbing the ball.

He threw it to Sokka, who passed it to Suki. The game went on like this until we scored ten points and Sokka's team had nine. Sokka swore like a sailor and threw down the ball.

"We win!" I chanted, dancing around Snoozles as he gave Katara ten bucks.

Sokka mumbled something about a rematch. Katara grinned and said, "You're on!"

The rest of the period had the two siblings playing one on one. Sokka eventually won the last game as The Boulder called everyone to the locker room to change. We bid the boys goodbye and strode into the cool girls locker room.

After we changed, we trudged outside. Next period was going to be hell.

**Aang's POV**

**Period 2: History- Ty Lee, Katara, Yoshetsu, Toph and I.**

We walked into Prof. Kwan's room and sat in our seats. She was writing on the ancient chalkboard, that evil ruler in her hand. She turned to us as the bell rang. Her hawk-like eyes swept over us, giving me chills. I don't like history class. I really don't.

"Good morning class," Kwan said.

"I don't see what's so good about it," Toph grunted.

"Ms. Bei-Fong, don't mouth off," Kwan hissed.

"What?" Toph said. "It's about a million degrees out."

Kwan glared at her. "Anyway. We have studied a lot on ancient history and we have covered US history but now we will cover… Avatar history."

Her mouth twitched unpleasantly as I grinned. Now this is something that can bump my D to a B in no time. Katara nudged me and I turned to her. She smiled and nodded knowingly. I nodded back.

Kwan turned to the board and slapped the ruler onto a word that read: "Avatar Fae".

"Can anyone tell me," she said, "who this Avatar is?"

I raised my hand along with Katara.

"Ms. Aqua?" Kwan hissed, ignoring my hand altogether.

"Avatar Fae was the first Avatar ever created by the Spirits. She was an Airbender Avatar," Katara said.

"Correct," Kwan said, writing down the facts Katara had just stated.

"Excuse me?" Toph said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Bei-Fong?" Kwan said, not turning to face her.

"Are we going through every single Avatar?" Toph asked. "I mean, I've heard there are over thousands of them."

A ripple of murmuring went about the class. Kwan paused.

"We will only be studying the ones who have made many positive influences on the world. Ones that have changed the world. For example," Kwan said, turning back to the class. "Avatar Fae changed the world just by becoming the first Avatar. When she was born, the world focused on Energybending, an ancient bending technique that is no longer existent, and the world was in chaos. So the spirits created an Avatar, who mastered the Elements of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. At that time, those Elements were obsolete. But then Fae took control and Energybending was wiped out. Then, the Avatar cycle began.

"When Fae died, the next Avatar came, and then the next one, and so on. These Avatars protect and stop all wars in the world and brings peace and balance. This week, we will be studying two major Avatars. Fae and, the Avatar after her, Chen. Your assignment this week is to study the most important things these two Avatars did. Everything and anything significant. At the end of the week, we will write a short essay on these two Avatars."

Ty Lee raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Yang?" Kwan said.

"Will this be how we'll spend the rest of these classes until the last day of school?" Ty Lee asked.

"Actually, we will be studying Avatars for only five weeks. Then we will move on to other topics. Any other questions?" Kwan said, her eyes sweeping the room again.

No one spoke or raised a hand. She seemed satisfied but then Katara raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kwan said, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Will we be studying the five recent Avatars?" Katara asked.

"Five?" Kwan said, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes- well," Katara said. She stopped for a second but blushed a deep shade of pink. "Um. Five. Right- Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, and…" She murmured something inaudible.

"And what?" Kwan said, approaching the desk.

"You know what," Katara said. "It's stupid. He hasn't done anything yet so…"

"Were you hoping your boyfriend would get a special Avatar treatment?" Kwan hissed. "You are correct though. Aang hasn't done one significant thing so no. We will not be studying him nor his accomplishments. But he has none so there would be no need to study them."

Kwan turned and strode back to the board as some of the class glared after her.

"Open your text books to page 394 where we will discuss Avatar Fae's first accomplishment on capturing…," Kwan began.

I looked at Katara worriedly. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. Katara was obviously embarrassed. Toph was on Katara's right and she nudged her. Katara looked at her and Toph nodded at me. She glanced at me and I smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks," I said, moving my hand over hers.

She smiled too.

"Relax, Katara," Toph said. "Kwan is just being a bitch."

"Toph!" Katara and I hissed in unison.

"What?" Toph growled. "She is!"

"Not the point," said Ty Lee, who was on Toph's right. "There's no excuse for that kind of language."

"Ahem?" Kwan said from the front.

We all looked at her and she snarled.

"Turn to page 394," she said.

**Sokka's POV**

Lunch! Finally!

I exited out of my English class and into the heat, Moto, Suki, and Mai following me. Nothing too exciting happened in class today. Yeah, that's right all of you readers out there! You're just following the little freshman around class.

Anyway, we trudged through the hot wind and into the cool great hall. We were the first ones at our table. Moto, Mai, and I walked over to the lunch receiving area. I grabbed a lunch for me and Suki and the two others got their own lunches. We sat back down as the five freshman walked in, looking tired. Toph threw her bag onto the table and sat next to Moto. Katara and Aang sat across from them, next to me and Suki. Zuko, who just walked in after the freshman, joined Mai and they sat across from us. Ty Lee and Yoshetsu sat across each other.

When everyone got their lunches, we still had an hour until the next bell. When we were halfway done eating, we had thirty minutes. Toph leaned her back against Moto and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her deep green bra.

"Toph, what the hell?" Katara said.

"It's hot, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "I am also hot… in both ways. So, therefore, I will unbutton by shirt so my body can breathe."

"It is kinda hot," Moto said softly, grabbing some fries and eating them.

Aang shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "I've seen hotter."

I saw his face glow red.

"Explain," I demanded him.

"What?" Aang stuttered.

"Hotter? Whom have you seen hotter?"

Katara blushed and turned her head to face the door and Aang gulped.

"Sokka," Suki said. "Let it go. What do you expect? They like each other. I highly doubt Aang has seen less than her bathing suit let alone her bra."

"Damn, this story is getting pretty teenager," Mai said and Zuko laughed.

"Yeah, thanks a whole lot for maturing, ATHPluver," I mumbled. "Anyway, Aang- seriously!"

"C'mon, Sokka!" Katara growled, turning to me. "Like you can Suki haven't done anything like that."

"Anything like _what_? I don't even know what you and Aang do!" I snapped.

"Is this really starting because I just unbuttoned my shirt?" Toph asked openly but we ignored her.

"All Aang and I do is kiss," Katara said. "Nothing more."

"No, no!" I said, shaking my head rapidly. "You said 'anything like that'. So you obviously did something at least once!"

"I'm talking about seeing a bra," Katara said, now looking unimpressed at my findings.

"Seriously, _just_ because I unbuttoned my shirt, there's an argument going on?" Toph said. "Damn, I didn't mean to be like that. But I can't help it. I'm totally irresistible!"

Aang, Mai, and Zuko snorted. Ty Lee giggled and Yoshetsu chuckled. Moto shrugged and grinned.

"I think you are," he said to Toph simply.

She blushed. "Thanks a lot."

The bell rang before we could continue arguing. Finally! A class we all had together!

**Period** **3: Drama- The Whole Gang**.

We jumped up and walked into the heat and then inside the classroom. Rehearsal for Wicked was scheduled for later so we were just having a hang out day. Now you're probably wondering, what I the world were Zuko, Mai, and Yoshetsu doing if they weren't in the play? They're actually helping set up and lights and stuff like that. We sat in the seats set up in front of the mini stage, where Ursa was placing props. When the second bell rang, she turned to us, smiling.

"Okay, today we'll be doing improv. Can anyone tell me what that is?" she asked.

Most of the class raised their hands, including our group minus Toph, Yoshetsu, and me.

"Aang?" Ursa called.

"Improv is acting without a script and sometimes without instruction or dialogue," Aang said and Ursa nodded.

"Correct," she said. "Now, today we'll be doing a few games with improv. Would anyone like to come up and do Bus Stop? I need four people."

No one seemed to sap up the courage except me, Katara, Toph, and Aang. So she beckoned us forward. We walked onto the stage and stood before the class.

"Bus Stop," Ursa said, "is the improv game where there are four people waiting for a bus and they each have one word. If their word comes up in the middle of the conversation, they have to make up an excuse to leave. If their word comes up again, they have to make another excuse why they're returning. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Aang, Katara, Toph," she said. "Step out please so I can give Sokka his word.

They walked out of the class and she told me my word: stop. I then walked out and Katara received her word, then Toph, then finally Aang. He came and got us from outside and we all sat down on the four chairs on the stage.

"And, action," Ursa said, pointing to us.

"Soooooo," Toph said. "Watcha guys waiting for?"

Katara stood up quickly. "Um- I have to go and check my… fish bowl?"

Aang stood up too. "I gotta leave too and watch a parade."

They both ran off in opposite directions, leaving me and Toph confused.

"Um… okay? That was random. So, where're you heading?" Toph asked me.

"Oh, I'm waiting for the bus to China Town," I said and Katara came back.

"I just realized I didn't have a fish bowl… or a fish," Katara said.

"Cool," Toph said, nodding.

"Looks like this rain," I said, indicating the ceiling. "Isn't going to stop."

Aang walked back over. "Hey! The parade stopped so."

I stood up. "I need to go and eat something! I'm starving!"

I ran over to the side.

Katara and Aang exchanged glances and Toph raised her eyebrows after me.

"He really had to go eat something, huh?" she said to Aang.

"Yeah!" he said, jumping up. "I need to eat too."

And he went off to the other side, leaving Toph and Katara alone.

"So, are you heading somewhere interesting?" Katara asked.

"No, I'm just going to my grandmas," Toph said and Aang walked back over.

"My stomach is full," he said, sitting back down. "But it was hard to stop eating that food."

I ran over and also sat. "Yeah, that food was really good."

Toph jumped up. "Gotta go wash my bird."

"Yeah," Aang said, jumping up. "I should buy a bird."

"Go," I said, smirking.

Aang came back.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Katara and I called. Aang groaned as the class laughed.

"Aang, you're out!" Ursa said, grinning.

Aang sat back down in his seat in front of the stage. One down, two for me to get rid of.

"So obviously he had some place really good to go to," Katara said.

Toph strode back over. "Turns out the bird is dead."

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said.

"No, it's alright. I was waiting for it to die," Toph shrugged and Katara stood.

"I need to pet a moose," she said.

"Wait!" I called.

She paused. Gotcha.

"Yeah, wait!" Toph smirked.

"Wait! No! Wait!" I said and Katara shook her head rapidly.

"Out, Katara!" she said as the class clapped for Katara.

She sat down next to Aang, defeated. Just Toph and I now. It all came down to this.

"So…," Toph said. "Just you and me at the bus stop."

I stood nervously. "I should check the schedule actually."

"Bus schedule?" she said, looking mischievous.

"Yeah," I said, raising my eyebrow and walking back.

"Ugh… me," Toph groaned. "All alone. Dang, when will this rain stop!"

"The next bus is-," I began but Toph jumped up.

At first I thought she was making an excuse to leave but instead she said, "stop" right in my face. She got me.

"Stop, stop. Stop leaving, Sokka," she said.

"Out!" Ursa called and I groaned. "Toph wins!"

Toph punched the air.

"Yeah I do!" she yelled happily and we bounded back over to our seats.

"Next, we will do the Freeze Frame game. This game requires six people. Two people start the game by performing a simple or random scene. Someone at anytime can shout 'freeze!' and the two actors stop acting but freeze in their exact positions," Ursa said. "The person you yelled freeze can tap either of the two actors and take their position. However, the scene cannot be the same. You must make up a whole new scene. Bear in mind that you must go along with whatever the other actor is coming up with. Ready? Six people."

This time, more of the class raised their hands. Ursa chose Zuko, Mai, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Moto. They bounded onto the stage and stood there.

"Okay, Katara and Zuko come forward," Ursa said and they stepped up. "You two will begin the scene. Ready? Go!"

"I do believe I've had quite enough with your gold digging," Zuko spat at Katara.

"_My_ gold digging! You're the loser who begged me to move in," Katara hissed.

"Oh really?" Zuko roared. "Me? I'm the loser!"

"Yes you are, you-," Katara began.

"Freeze!" Suki shouted.

They froze with Katara pointing at Zuko, her mouth open. Zuko had his fists at his side as he stared her down. Suki walked over and tapped Katara's shoulder. My sister returned to the line and Suki took Katara's place.

"Are you listening to me soldier!" Suki shouted into Zuko's face.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Zuko said, standing straight and turning to the audience, who were laughing their butts off.

"I want you to drop and give me twenty… thousand!" Suki roared.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Zuko obeyed, dropping on the floor and beginning to do push ups and Suki counted loudly.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE!" she yelled as the class roared with laughter. Katara and Mai were dying in the back with laughter. Moto was cracking up against the wall.

"PUSH YOURSELF, SOLDIER!" Suki cried and Zuko began to do the push ups faster.

"F- freeze," Mai gasped and they froze.

Suki was standing over Zuko, mouth agape in mid-shout and Zuko was in the up position. Mai walked over and tapped Zuko's shoulder. He stood and went to stand next to Moto. Mai took Zuko's place and they began.

"I can't do it," Mai sobbed. "Coach, I can't do it!"

"C'mon, Mai! You can do it! It's just one push up," Suki coaxed sweetly.

Mai got up from the push up and kneeled on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and began to fake sob.

"I c- can't d- d- do it!" she said, her voice shaking.

"You can!" Suki said.

"No!" Mai cried. "It's just impossible!"

"Mai, believe in yourself," Suki said.

Mai stood, wiping her eyes.

"You really think I can do it?" she whimpered.

My girlfriend nodded, putting her hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Freeze!" Moto called.

The two girls froze. Suki still had her hand on Mai's shoulder and one hand was extended forward. Mai was looking hopeful as she stared at Suki's outstretched hand. Moto tapped Suki's shoulder and replaced her.

"Isn't that a beautiful sight?" he asked Mai as the scene began.

Mai glanced at him, all hope gone.

"It's just a painting," she said.

"But it was painted by me!" Moto pointed out. "Doesn't it look like you, my love?"

"Um… no. My nose is too big."

Moto's face fell and he walked away from her, crossing his arms.

"I worked on that darn painting for three days!" he said, pouting, making the audience giggle. "You never appreciate anything I do for you. Nothing."

Mai shrugged. "I just don't see why you have to-."

"Freeze," Zuko called.

They froze and Zuko took Mai's place.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Zuko begged. "I love you!"

The class burst out laughing and Moto was trying not to laugh too.

"I've found someone else, Zuko," he said, keeping his face as balanced as he could.

Zuko dropped to his knees and began to sob into his hands. Moto turned and stared.

"You're pathetic," he said. "Why would I love someone like you?"

Zuko looked up and glared at him.

"Because I saved your life," he answered.

Moto gasped. "That was-!"

But before he could continue, the bell rang.

"Okay!" Ursa said. "That was the bell! Wicked Tech Crew, see you tonight for cue rehearsal."

**Katara's POV**

**Period 4: Math- Aang, Ty Lee, Toph, and I.**

We bid our friends goodbye as we went our separate ways for other classes. I hated math. It was one of my least favorite classes and it held my least favorite teacher, Zhao. _And_ it was one million degrees out. So, the four of us walked into the classroom where he was waiting with some of the other students.

We took our usual seats in the back and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, Zhao turned to the board.

"Now, today we're focusing on chapter seventeen," he said, writing down a few equations. "Does everyone have the homework from last night?"

There was a moments shuffling as students got out their homework.

"Good," he said. "Now, take out the textbooks and turn to chapter seventeen and we'll begin."

We all did as told. Twenty minutes into class and all we did was take notes and solve problems. Something landed on my paper and I glanced at Toph, who was nonchalantly scribbling down the notes on the board.

I rolled my eyes. I was too tired to bother with this. I glared at her and she smirked, taking back the note, knowing I wasn't in the mood. The next thing I knew, Aang's chair broke and he fell backwards. Alarmed, Toph, Ty Lee, and I stood. Aang was laughing as he lay on his back, the wooden chair.

"Whoa," he giggled. "That was unexpected."

Toph and Ty Lee started laughing and the class began to whisper, wondering if he was okay. Zhao walked over, glaring down at Aang as I offered my boyfriend a hand. He took it and stood, dusting himself off. Zhao was still glaring at him.

"Mr. Juang," he said. "You think it's funny to disrupt my class?"

"It's not his fault," Ty Lee said, all laughter gone. "The chair broke."

"I don't know how that's possible because he's a vegetarian," Toph pointed out. "He's the skinniest kid I know."

"Maybe the chair was too old," I suggested.

Zhao raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Seriously," I said, glaring at him. "It isn't Aang's fault."

The older man looked at me and my glare faltered. I looked down and knew I was in trouble.

"Ms Aqua," he said. "Please don't talk back to me."

"Hey," Aang growled at Zhao. "Cut it out."

I gasped (along with the rest of the class) and looked at him. Zhao whipped his head to look at Aang with anger.

"How dare you talk to me that way," he said.

"Aang, no!" I mouthed.

Aang's eyes flashed to me and then back at our teacher. But before he could argue, the bell ran and we all grabbed our bags and notes and got the hell out of there.

"Nice going, Aang," Toph said. "You're gonna get you and your girlfriend in trouble tomorrow."

Aang didn't respond. We just kept walking to Science class. Mai joined us and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm still in this class," she said. "Why so down?"

"Long story," Ty Lee said.

"Zhao was just overacting," I said.

**Period 5: Science- Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Aang, and I.**

We entered Hama's class and sat in our lab groups. We were all in the same group (obviously). We found our papier-mâché volcano on the table and we smiled. Yes, I know, it's the oldest science experiment in the book but Hama wanted us to experiment on a certain reaction to different chemicals, not just the usual baking soda and vinegar.

"Okay class," the old woman said, walking to the front of the room. "As you know, you have know idea what type of chemical I've put in your volcanoes. But you have to guess by smell and sight. You may begin."

We poured in the baking soda and vinegar. Multiple volcanoes shook and began to erupt. We took notes based on the reactions to the volcano eruption. Aang smelled the air and hummed in confusion.

"Nitrogen?" he questioned, taping his chin with his pencil.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It can't be."

"Maybe it's CO2," Toph suggested.

Mai and I exchanged glances, a little confused. We kept taking notes and Ty Lee banged her fist on the table, making me jump a little.

"It's- it's chlorine!" she cried.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, yes! It's the same smell as my pool filter but I couldn't put my finger on it!" she said, smiling.

"That's right," Hama said, walking over to us. "Your volcano did hold chlorine within it. Good job, Ty Lee."

Hama marked our volcano off on her chart. "Make sure you put on your goggles for the next experiment. It's going to be quite the test."

"Right," we said, grabbing our goggles and putting them on.

Hama walked away to observe Teo and his group. We put our volcano on the done table and returned to our seats to await the next project.

"So," Aang said, leaning back in his chair. "How 'bout them Lakers?"

We stared at him for a second and Aang smiled.

"It's an icebreaker… a joke," he said softly.

"Giant polar bear!" I yelled.

Mai and Toph jumped. Ty Lee and Aang looked at me like I grew a horn on my head.

"It's an icebreaker," I teased at Aang and Toph started to laugh.

After Hama saw everyone was done, she put her clip board on the table.

"Okay, today is a little dangerous so goggles on and make sure you don't pass the red tape," she said, indicating the red tape on the floor that created a large square.

We stepped out to the square. Hama put on some gloves and took a glass beaker. In front of her were a burner and a container of ice. She placed the beaker on the burner and waited for a moment.

"Can anyone tell me what glass looks like when it's heated?" she asked us.

Several students raised their hands. She called on someone I didn't know.

"It gets all red," he said.

"No," Hama said. "Anyone else?"

Aang raised his hand.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"It doesn't change color or texture," Aang answered.

"Correct," Hama said.

The boy who answered wrong glared at Aang.

"Now, after a few minutes, I'm going to put the glass in the ice," Hama said. "Can anyone tell me what will happen to it?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Katara?"

"It'll shatter."

"Correct."

So, we waited and then she removed the glass with a pair of tongs. She placed the burning hot glass in the ice and suddenly-

_Crack-CRASH!_

It shattered all right. We all jumped at the sudden crack and I grabbed Aang's arm in alarm. Hama laughed and took off her goggles.

"Now you know what happens when you drink hot tea and suddenly eat ice. You're teeth can shatter," she said, chuckling darkly.

Aang and I exchanged glances as the old woman smiled.

"Shall we continue to take notes?" she asked.

When the bell _finally_ rang, we got out of that class as fast as we could.

"That woman's going to crack just like that glass and kill us all," Toph insisted as we walked to our next class.

**Zuko's POV**

**Period 6: Art- All of us.**

Sokka, Suki, Moto, Yoshetsu, and I walked to our favorite class of the day. Art with my Uncle was always a fun time but the sucky part was that we were split up into groups of five or six. Thankfully, I was in a group with Mai, Katara, Toph, and Sokka… and my sister. She and Katara always get into little arguments and today was not a good day to have one. Especially if one of the girls is a Waterbender with a short temper (never tell her I said that) and the other was a Firebender on edge all the time (never I tell her I said that too). Aaaaaaaand a certain Airbender wasn't around so Katara had no one to calm her down.

Whoopee.

So we walked inside the class and sat down at our tables. We were working on clay shoes based on people who've inspired us. I was doing a shoe based on Uncle. He's always inspired me ever since he got back from war a long time ago so I was making an army boot. Katara was making a yellow converse shoe based on Aang and his courage ever since his mom, brother, and sister-in-law got killed. Mai was making a baby boot for her younger brother who just survived his first sickness. Toph was making a sandal based on herself because she felt satisfied about who she was. Sokka was making a sneaker for his dad. And Azula was creating a slipper for herself because she thought no one deserved her awe and respect.

I pulled my clay boot towards me to start painting it dark red. Katara was just putting the last bit of clay on her shoe. Toph was putting on a second coat of paint on her sandal. Mai and Sokka were still working on theirs and Azula was finally starting to paint hers.

"So," she hissed, breaking our table's silence. "How's life Katara?"

Katara didn't reply and continued to work on her shoe.

"I hear Aang's looking for someone else," Azula went on, smirking, painting her slipper gently. "Is that true?"

"No," Katara growled firmly, glaring at my sister.

"Ah, that's too bad," Azula said, pretending to pout. "Because I really was looking forward to him asking me to taste those luscious lips of his."

Katara stood but Mai grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down. Ignore her and work on the shoe," she hissed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Azula," Sokka said.

"Whatever," my sister shrugged. "I'm just saying, once Aang gets bored of her, he can go after someone a little more pleasing."

"Shut up!" Toph and Katara yelled.

The room went quiet and everyone glanced at our table. Uncle looked up from his computer.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Everything's fine."

The class returned to its chatty self and we continued to work on our shoes.

"Aang must be getting worn out," Azula muttered under her breath. "I do think you're the cause-."

"Cut it out," I snapped. "You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend."

The others giggled and Azula glared at me.

"I know you're jealous because _you_ don't have a boyfriend, Zuzu," Azula smirked.

Sokka and Toph, no matter how much they hated her, had to snort at Azula's comeback. Katara smiled a little and Mai was trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice," I said sarcastically. "Very nice."

I finished my boot and walked over to the drying table. I placed it there to let it air dry and I sat back down at my desk. Pulling out my iPod, I scanned Azula glaring at Katara, thinking of something horrible to say.

"Do you ever dominate him?" she asked.

We all looked at her in utter confusion.

"Like, do you push him up against the wall?" Azula explained as if this were all pure logic.

"Um… I hardly see why that's any of your business," Katara said, looking nervously at Sokka.

"Just wondering. I mean, I see you two behind the dorm when I get back from tennis," Azula said slyly. "You're always against the wall while you have at it."

"Would you mind your own bees wax!" Toph barked. "That's nothing you need to be concerned about."

Azula glanced at Toph.

"How about you and that Toto kid?" she asked.

"You mean Moto?" I said, smirking as I listened to Simple Plan.

"Whatever his name is," Azula said, waving off my remark. "C'mon, Bei-Fong. You look like a strong girl."

"I'm getting nothing from this conversation," Sokka said, staring at my sister. "What in the hell are you getting at?"

Azula turned to him.

"Suki dominates you, doesn't she?" she asked.

Katara stood up, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Azula! What we do with our significant others has nothing to do with you! So stop sticking your nose in something that's personal!" Katara shouted, making the room dead silent. "All my freshman year, I've had to deal with you being the dramatic, gossipy, socially disastrous, bitchy, little princess you make yourself out to be! All you want is to get in with our personal life so you can spread the rumors, stir the pot, and make all our lives miserable! If you want to know so badly, maybe you can stop acting like a horrible, selfish brat and start trying to make friends! I've had it up to here with this nonsense you're pulling. It's hot outside, it's been a long day, and I have very low tolerance for someone like you!"

All we could hear was Katara's deep breathing, my iPod, and the dripping of the paint as some students held them still in shock. Uncle was gaping at Katara and Aang was stupefied. Toph grinned, stood, and started clapping. No one else joined her but she started laughing.

"All hail Katara who finally stood up to this stuck up-!" Toph began but Azula slammed her fist into Toph's face, making the girl fall over.

The room erupted. I jumped to my feet to stop Moto from hitting a girl. Sokka ran over to help me. Katara leapt over the desk and kicked Azula to the ground. Mai tried to pry Katara off my sister, as the Waterbender pounded Azula in the stomach. Aang got up with Suki and Ty Lee to help Mai. Yoshetsu ran over to Toph to help her up. Toph stood, clutching her head in pain.

"How dare you!" I heard Katara scream over the shouts of the students and Uncle's sad attempts to calm the class. "How _dare _you punch her!"

"Katara, get off!" I heard Aang yell.

He was able to tear her off my sister and hold her back. Katara had received a few blows herself and had a busted lip and bruised cheek. Azula stood, all dignity and respect evaporated. Her face was bruised and she had a large black eye.

"Uncle! Uncle take her to Father's office!" she demanded, pointing a long finger at Katara. "She attacked me! She punched me! Suspension! No, that's not enough! She shall be expelled and never walk through BBS's doors again! Not as a sophomore, not as a junior, not as a senior, never!"

I could see fear rise in Katara's eyes. Azula started laughing like crazy.

"Never again, Aqua! Never again!" my sister spat.

Uncle looked at Katara, who was close to tears. He sighed and turned to Azula.

"You threw the first punch. You stirred the pot," he pointed out. "However, Katara shouldn't have taken matters into her own hands. I'm afraid."

"Stop!" Toph said. "It's my fault, okay? I began to mock Azula. Katara was just at her limit and Azula and I pushed her too far."

"Why don't you three just apologize and we can forget this whole mess?" Uncle said. "Besides, I know plenty of eye witnesses willing to speak on Katara and Toph's behalf when you go and tattle like a first grader."

The class laughed. It was unusual for Uncle to make little jokes like that but I knew he wasn't to fond of Azula ever since she poured hot tea on Lu Ten and himself at his birthday last year. Yes, Azula was thirteen and she poured all that tea on my Uncle and cousin. What a sweet girl.

"Sorry," Katara said and I could tells those words tasted like vinegar in her mouth.

"Sorry," Toph said, not looking at Azula.

Azula muttered her apology and we all sighed in relief. Aang looked at me and mouthed, "What was Azula making Katara so angry about?"

"Tell you later," I mouthed back.

He nodded and placed a kiss on Katara's cheek. She smiled at him and we all went back to our shoes and I went back to my music. Azula didn't speak to any of us anymore (thankfully) and Katara had cooled down. Katara finished her shoe just before the bell rang and, when it did, we all left, hoping Azula wasn't stupid enough to go and tell my father, our Headmaster.

**Ty Lee's POV**

**Period 7: English- Aang, Katara, Toph, Yoshetsu, and I**

So after we said goodbye to our upper class friends, the five of us walked to English class with Ms. Wu. Katara was still angry with Azula as we entered the classroom. We sat down in our seats and the bell rang shortly afterwards.

Ms. Wu turned to us and addressed the entire class in her smooth voice.

"Good evening, class," she said, smiling. "Today we will be continuing our essays on _The Crucible_. Please take out your paper and pen so we can get started."

There was a moments rustling as we got out our essays. We had to write our views on the play and pick a character we can argue about or relate to. I chose Elizabeth Proctor and decided to argue why she had to be forced into prison while she was pregnant. It seemed like an interesting topic at the time but now I'm running out of ideas. Nothing was heard for at least ten minutes but the scratching of pens upon paper, the occasional cough or sneeze, and scattered whispering. I kept trying to think of a good closing sentence, Toph frantically scratched out a paragraph as she cursed, Katara was done, Aang was looking it over, and Yoshetsu was twirling his pen over and over in his hand, staring at the paper.

"I have no idea what else to put," Katara said in a heated whisper, glaring at her paper. "I've said stuff about Elizabeth Proctor but nothing else."

"How are you like her?" Toph asked, who was writing about Abigail, also whispering.

"I just thought she was a strong character," Katara said simply.

"Here, here," I smiled.

"John Proctor has murdered my paper," Yoshetsu growled. "He's impossible to relate to."

"Then toss the paper," Aang said.

"We have ten minutes left, Aang," Yoshetsu said. "I can't just scrap this and start over."

Aang shrugged. "I'm finding him very easy to write about."

My boyfriend glared at him and Aang looked down at his paper quickly. Katara and Toph exchanged smiles and continued on their essays. I sighed and jotted down my last sentence, walked over to Ms. Wu, handed it to her, and sat back down.

"Done," I said happily.

"Great for you," Toph grumbled, whiting out a word. "Mind helping us out?"

"Toph, she can't do that," Katara said. "This is supposed to be like a test essay. It's preparing us for the semester finals next month."

"Oh yeah," Aang said, his face falling. "School ends in a month from today."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us. School was about to end and it seemed so close. We looked at each other and didn't speak until the bell rang for dinner. They handed their papers to Ms. Wu and we walked out of her class.

**Mai's POV:**

**Dinner- All of us. Duh.**

The upper classmen and I were waiting for our freshman friends as we sat at our table. They walked into the Great Hall, the day coming to a close behind them. They seemed upset about something.

"What's eating you?" Suki asked them as they sat.

"School's almost over," Ty Lee replied.

"Isn't that a reason to celebrate?" Zuko said, smirking. Moto and Sokka laughed.

"Well, we've been here for so long, it seems odd to go home," Aang said.

I considered his words. It was true that school ending is good. But for some reason, I couldn't imagine not living in a cramped dorm room with my four best friends. Staying up late watching a crappy movie, gossiping about random stuff, and just simply listening to our iPods as we did our homework together.

We were silent for a moment.

"I'll miss it here," Katara said.

"Me too," Toph muttered.

There was a sudden agreement within our group. Something we never came to at the end of the day. Over the year, we all connected over the littlest things and it was… great. I know, I know. Totally not Mai.

"Well," I said, "look at it this way. We still have another two to three years together. Zuko will be a senior next year and we'll be juniors. You'll be sophomores and who knows what'll await us."

"Why are we talking about the end of school now?" Suki said. "This isn't the finale."

"True that," Sokka said. "Let's eat!"

And with those words, we smiled and dug in to our meal.

The night was warm as we all made our way to the dorms. Katara and Aang were ahead of us, hands intertwined. She was leaning on him and I could tell he was smiling. Zuko and I were walking side by side. Suki and Sokka were a little ways behind us, his arm draped over her shoulder casually. Ty Lee and Yoshetsu were also holding hands. Toph had somehow convinced Moto to give her a piggyback ride. He didn't seem to mind though.

As we walked through the doors of our dorm, the usual noise of after school chatter filled our ears. We passed by the students and trudged up the stairs (Toph still on Moto's back) and entered our respective dorms. Moto put Toph down and she walked with the girls and me into our room. She flopped down onto the bed with a groan.

"Is it me, or is cold in here?" Katara said, tossing her bag in the corner.

"It's just you," I teased and she glared at me.

"I think the janitor fixed our AC," Suki said, striding over to the computer.

"Excellent," Ty Lee said.

"Well, I'm getting ready for bed," I yawned. "I have a history test tomorrow and I don't want to screw up."

"Night," Katara said.

Yeah, tomorrow was a new day and we were all prepared for extreme heat once again. Still, I'll never regret a day when I spend it with my good friends.

And Zuko.

**That's the movie! I want to thank all of you for all of those wonderful reviews. Love you all and I can't wait to spend the next five chapters with you guys. Then this story will finally come to a close. I'll be around!**


	38. The Exam, End of School

**Let us skip the annoying "holy crap, you are a lazy writer." I have a life too, okay? And it's called High School. I got a huge exit exam coming up and I have not had anytime nor inspiration for months on end. But hey, I'm not a slave and I can write whenever I DAMN WELL PLEASE! ... haha, sorry. I got carried away right there. So, for those of you who didn't exit out of the story because I "shouted", I hope you still read on. So, on with the story. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

I tapped my fingers to a beat as I glared at the clock to move faster. I really hate Algebra 2. I mean, really hate it. My stupid teacher was flapping her gums about something I didn't care about. Finally, the bell rang for the end of the day and I grabbed my bag.

"Whoa! Hey," Moto called after me. I stopped and turned to face him. "Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm going to the library," I said simply.

"Who are you and what did you do to Zuko?" he demanded almost seriously.

"Finals are coming up!" I argued. "I need to study."

"Seriously? What for? You're bright, Zuzu. I think you'll do just fine," Moto said sincerely. I grunted and we both walked up to the library, where we were surprised to find Toph and Sokka at a table, quizzing each other. Not too far away, Suki was looking through some books and Mai was holding a pile of textbooks Suki had stacked in her arms. We glanced at each other and strode over to them.

"Hey," I said, smiling at them.

They all looked up at Moto and I, then returned to their attention to their studies.

"Hello to you, too," I grumbled, slamming my bag onto the table.

"Watch it, Scar Boy!" Toph hissed, moving her books out of my bag's way. "We're studying."

"Why are _you _of all people studying?" Moto asked her, sitting across from his cousin.

"Because," Toph said shortly.

"Because..?" Moto egged on.

A sharp "Sh-h!" was snapped at him as the three girls and Sokka glared at him. They went back to reading and I smirked at Moto, mouthing "Told ya so". He rolled his blue eyes as I took out my textbook. Four hushed voices were heard behind us and I turned to see Katara, closely followed by Aang, Ty Lee, and Yoshetsu. They were all carrying books and notebooks. They had just returned from English. I looked back at Toph.

"Before you ask, I was in the Dean's office because I stuck gum in Azula's hair... that's why I'm here before them," she said, not looking up from the book titled _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Katara and Aang sat in the table far back but Yoshetsu and Ty Lee joined our table.

"What's with them?" Moto asked.

"They're having a small argument," Yoshetsu said, shrugged as he threw himself into a chair beside his brother.

"Over what?" Mai said, placing the books onto the table tenderly.

"Study times," Ty Lee giggled.

"Shaddup!" Toph growled. "You will never hear me say this again but I need to study!"

"Say what again?" Suki said, smiling.

"I need to- oh screw you," Toph barked.

The Earthbender blushed angrily and buried her head back into her book.

"Why are they arguing about Study Times?" I whispered to Ty Lee.

"They're concerned that if they study together, they'll be too much of a distraction to each other," Ty Lee said, her face turning pink from suppressing her silent giggles.

Everyone, even Toph, snorted.

"They got that right," Mai smirked, sinking into a chair and tearing open a Math book.

A few minutes passed where we were all suddenly absorbed into our books and notes. Finals were in two days and I wasn't all to excited. Neither were any of them. After a while, Katara and Aang joined us and were glued to their own books. Before we knew it-

"Okay! Library's closed for the day everyone!" called the librarian. "Dinner is about to start!"

We all jumped and grabbed our stuff, cramming our books into our bags and checking out last minute textbooks and diagrams before running out of the building to the Great Hall. When we reached our usual table, we all sat into our seats, sighing heavily.

"Who's excited?" Sokka asked sarcastically and we all gave him reproachful looks.

"Well, at least it'll be over before we know it!" Suki hoped optimistically.

BBS!

**Ty Lee's POV:**

But boy, was Suki wrong. Those two days passed by quickly and we found ourselves crammed into tiny seats in the Gym with our tests smack in front of our eyes. I turned the front page when the teacher, Mr. Iroh, told us to begin.

Question 1: In _Romeo and Juliet_, what was the prologue introducing?

A. The story line of a horror movie  
B. The plot of the play  
C. A new student  
D. None of the above

Smirking slightly, I circled B.

**Mai's POV:**

I was twirling my pencil in my hand as I scanned the question before me. The scratching of pencils on paper was distracting. I grimaced and tried to concentrate.

Question 34: What is the square root of 81?

A. 10  
B. 45  
C. 9  
D. 80

I bubbled in C and looked it over. Nodding to myself that it was right, I went on.

**Katara's POV:**

My head was pounding and my brain was crying out in agony. I gritted my teeth at the question, knowing Ms. Kwan had mention something about this before... just weeks ago!

Question 67: Which Avatar created the idea of the Paradise Organization in 1560?

A. Avatar Roku  
B. Avatar Chen  
C. Avatar Akari  
D. Avatar Kiba

I blinked down at the paper in frustration. I felt so mad at myself! My boyfriend is the Avatar so why couldn't I figure this out? I took in a slow breath and looked at the question again. I nodded slowly and circled D. Positive I was right, I moved to the next question.

**Suki's POV:**

I took a sip of water from my bottle, trying to relax myself. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and faced the question.

Question 100: Which biome does a Bengal Tiger live in?

A. Tropical Rainforest  
B. Temperate Forest  
C. Desert  
D. Tundra

Duh, A! I thought, bubbling it in.

**Toph's POV:**

I hate tests! I want to die right now. I'm so far behind and there's only an hour left! I tried to suppress a moan as I glared at my test.

Question 133: What famous comedic play involved tricky fairies and forbidden romance?

A. _Romeo and Juliet  
_B. _The Sims 2 _(WTF?)  
C. _Midsummer Night's Dream  
_D. _Death Note_

My mouth nearly fell open at some of these stupid entries. I sniggered slightly, nearly circling _Death Note_ just for the hell of it. I knew ATHPluver is just being a total dork right now. So, instead, I circled C, the correct answer.

**Yoshetsu's POV:**

I tapped my fingers on the table as I glanced sleepily at the test. I yawned widely and stretched. I returned my attention to the paper and frowned slightly.

Question 166: Does ISP stand for Internet Service Provider?

A. True  
B. False

I rubbed my eyes and bubbled in B. I'm too tired to do this...

**Zuko's POV:**

Sweat fell from my face onto my shirt. I used my sleeve to wipe away the stupid water and read-

Question 199: Insert complicated Algebra 2 problem here.

I gaped at it in disbelief. The damn problem was longer than life! I sighed and solved it the best I could.

**Sokka's POV:**

I erased the mark my pencil had made on the test booklet as I looked at my next question.

Question 232: Are you stupid?

Wait... what? I blinked and rubbed my eyes in shock. I looked back at it and sighed in relief.

Question 232: Write in the correct year World War I began.

I jotted down- June 28th 1914. Then I went on.

**Aang's POV:**

I tugged at my collar, trying to remember... to think as the warm sun beat onto the back of my neck.

Question 265: Name the Avatar that saved the village of Gaoling from the great flood in 1212 BC.

I smiled and wrote- Avatar Mizu. She was responsible for that and I felt relieved I knew her history well.

**Moto's POV:**

I sighed heavily as I turned to my last question.

Question 300: Fill in the Punnett Square.

Excellent, I thought happily, filling in the squares. As soon as I put down my pencil, the bell boomed across the empty campus...

It was over! It was finally over! The tests were gone and only three more days left of school! Our group ran out of the Gym, howling with joy, loosening our ties, high-fiving each other, and laughing. We made our way to Menchies, where Zuko announced he was buying the yogurts for us. More cheers followed this declaration and we entered the cool store, rushing to get our favorite flavors.

BBS!

**Katara's POV:**

I glanced around the bare dorm room, my suitcases resting by my feet. My freshman year was finally over. I smiled sadly as I shut the door and locked it. I leaned my head against the wood, and closed my eyes. I was going to miss this school... I really was.

"Hey," said a soft voice behind me. I glanced behind me to see Aang. He was packed too, wearing an old, yellow shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him, removing my head from the wood.

"Can you believe this year?" he asked, grinning.

"No... but it was pretty damn incredible," I said.

He laughed and grabbed his suitcase. "I guess so. C'mon, let's go down to the lobby to chill until the school year is officially over."

I nodded and took his hand. We made our way to the bottom floor where everyone was waiting, sitting on their cases or leaning against them. Our group was in a corner and we padded over to them.

" 'Sup?" Toph asked.

"Nothin'," I replied.

"Did you lock up?" Mai said, filing her nails.

"I did," I nodded.

"Same here," Aang told the boys before they could ask.

Ozai's voice came onto the intercom and thundered, "Ladies and gentlemen, the semester has officially ended. May you all have good holidays and I look forward to seeing you all next year."

An earthquake seemed to pass through the school as every kid on campus, including us, roared with glee. We all dashed off to the front of the school and came to a halt there. My Dad was already waiting for my brother, cousins, and I. We all looked at each other and exchanged parting smiles.

"See you over the summer," Aang promised.

"No doubt!" Ty Lee said, tears shining behind her grey eyes.

"Count on it," I agreed.

We all enveloped into a huge group hug, laughing. And, as I walked towards my Dad's car I looked back at the legendary Bending Boarding School, thinking about how wonderful the school year was so far... So far.

* * *

**NO! I'm not finished. There are still four chapters to go so stay tuned! I know it was more of a filler but they needed to take their tests before they leave. Thank you for being patient and I promise my other stories will be updated ASAP so please, please, _please_ wait. You won't be disappointed. Airbender's honor. ;) Bye for now!**


	39. Epilogue Part 1

**Say goodbye to Soul Eater, Adventure Time, and Harvest Moon, ATHPluver! It's time for a new chapter for your fellow writers and readers around the globe.**

**Alrighty! My absences have been quite frequent, I know but I need to wrap up my most famous story before I even think about continuing the others. BBS, you are coming to a close and it was a fun run. With my writing improving and my inspiration flowing through different shows and video games, it's time to place all the new skills into this glorious story. I own nothing that relates to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any products mention in the story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER:**

**Katara's POV:**

Everyday is just the same these days. It's become a rut and I'm stuck in it. I wake up, shower, brush my teeth and change from my pjs into my uniform, wake Toph up even if her class doesn't start until eight, unlike me, and then leave the dorm. I walk up to the boys across from us and pound on the door, shouting at Aang to get his butt out of bed and then walk away down the steps. Breakfast with Ty Lee and Smellerbee, finish as the bell rings for first period, pass the couple making out oh-so-early in the morning, avoid the freshman pranksters, and then sit in the front row beside Aang in Chemistry.

"Morning!" he grinned, his flyaway hair messy as usual.

"Good morning," I replied sweetly. "Thank the Spirits that it's Friday. I need to practice Water Polo on Sunday though." I blew a few loose strands of hair out of my face. "I love the sport but not on a weekend."

"Don't you have your final meet next Thursday?" he asked.

I nodded. "Against Warrior Academy. They have no chance."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Whatever you wanna do. It's not going to be so exciting," I said, shrugging as the late bell rang.

Mr. Jee walked up to the front of the class and smiled softly, pink slips in his hands.

"Good morning, seniors," he said, greeting us by our upper class status (as usual).

The class murmured their reply and he held up the slips for all of us to see.

"Final grades of the semester. But not of your school year," he said. "As seniors, you have your own destinies to worry about. College, marriage, and jobs. And as such, the last grading period is the biggest you have to really give a crap about."

Everyone laughed and he called up a student to pass out the grades. She rushed up and began to hand them out to the class. They were ordered by last name so I got my grades fifth and I waited for Aang to get his so we could open them together.

"Ready?" I said, breathless.

"Absolutely," he said.

We both tore them open and read the grades. Aang's face fell and I sent him a concerned glance.

"Bad?"

He nodded grimly. "My A dropped down to a B in AP Calculous."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not a terrible thing. How about Baseball?"

"A. You have straight As as usual, right?"

I shook my head. "I have three Bs in Cooking, Chemistry, and Honors English. Not such a big deal but I would've preferred straight As."

Aang nodded again, looking over his paper. "Do you think Avatar Roku University will still accept me? They're like UCLA, strict with grades."

"I'm sure they would! You are the Avatar after all. It was named after your previous life."

"Still... I'm still not incredibly sure Dad will like-."

I hit him on the back of the head with my grade paper.

"Lighten up, will you? We're graduating in a month so stop worrying about it!"

He grinned sheepishly at me. Mr Jee called the class to his attention once again and he turned to board and wrote the words: _Chapter 28_

"Please take out your packets and we will continue our notes from yesterday," he instructed.

-BBS!-

**Toph's POV:**

Let it be known that I'm so glad I no longer have a seven o'clock class. Still, as late as I wake up, I still manage to tire during lunch. I was chilling in the Great Hall as Katara and Aang (the wonder couple) walked in and sat across from me.

"Afternoon, Bei-Fong!" Aang said in his cheery, optimistic way.

I grunted and stabbed my salad.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" Katara said, half smiling.

I chuckled. "You sound like me."

Katara blushed rapidly and crossed her arms. "Don't remind me. Just answer the sarcastic question."

"I'm tired," I replied dully, glancing around the Great Hall. "I can't wait to get to college and pick my class times. I hope Avatar Roku University accepts me. I worked my ass off just to get good grades after freshman year."

Ty Lee skipped over, followed by Yoshetsu. They sat beside me with their lunches and I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"What about freshman year?" Yoshetsu asked, biting into his pizza.

"It sucked," I said dryly.

"It wasn't terrible," Ty Lee argued.

Katara and Aang nodded in agreement. I asked them all why they thought it wasn't a stupid year. They plunged into things such as Wicked, new couples, new friends, fun pranks, etc. I stopped listening when they hit the Moto subject. I felt my heart sink. He was currently attending Avatar Roku University and I haven't seen him since he graduated with Sokka, Suki, and Mai. It sucked to be the fifth wheel with Ty Lee, Yoshetsu, and the Kataangers over there. I sniffed and twirled my fork in my fingers.

"Toph? Can you hear me, I'm talking to you," Katara's voice spoke from miles away.

"Wha-?"

"I said shouldn't you be heading over to Mrs. Yen's?" she said.

I jumped up. "Oh, Spirits! I got to get to English! If I'm late one more time-!"

"GO!" the four of them shouted.

I took off, knocking over some freshman in the process. Mrs. Yen was an incredibly strict teacher. I'm lucky Katara's in the same class as I am so she keeps me in check but, even if I walk to class with her, I'm always late. Don't ask me how it happens. It just does.

And it's stupid.

I reached her class and wrenched open the door just as the "get to class" bell boomed across the school. Mrs. Yen was talking to someone with brown, spiky hair. He was really good looking and I was about to ask who he was until he turned around.

"She told me you would be late," Moto laughed. "I guess not."

My eyes widened and I grinned. "What the hell -pardon my French, Mrs. Yen- are who doing here!" I ran over, tossing my bag onto my desk, and enveloping him in a big hug.

"I have the day off. My only class was cancelled today because of a senior prank," he replied. "I was just visiting my old English teacher and she told me you would be late today and that I shouldn't get my hopes up to see you on time."

Moto was a freshman in college so his classes were always picked on by the seniors at ARU (short for Avatar Roku University for you slow people). The rest of the class trickled in and Katara joined the room, her jaw dropping when she laid her blue orbs on her cousin.

"I haven't seen you since you moved out!" she sang, hugging him too.

During our Sophomore year, Katara's Dad sold the mansion and they bought a better, smaller villa down in Burbank. They still have their butler, chef, and maid, and what not but it ended up just being the four (Kya, Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka). Bato moved out with Yoshetsu and Moto into Studio City. It's not like they lost money or anything. Katara claims the house was too big and cliche. I had to agree with her.

Anywhoozels-

"I know. It's been a while since I live on campus at ARU," Moto agreed.

The bell rang and we walked to our seats, Moto sitting in the back, behind Yen's desk. Her eyes swept over the class and then to the door. Eddie Wang ran in, clutching a stitch in his side and breathing hard.

"Detention," Yen said simply and clicked her tongue, pointing to his seat.

He groaned and cursed (earning another detention) and slumped in his seat, not looking at anyone.

"Today, we are continuing with our Creative Writing project. You are writing about your High School year in the point of view of your own original character. Take out the laptops that were assigned to you last week and get to work," Yen said, pointing to the cabinet holding the Dell laptops. "In numerical order, please. Be careful with them."

After the class got their respective laptops, we got down to business. Moto walked over and sat next to me in the empty seat that usually held this guy named Toby. He leaned over to my laptop and glanced up and down the document I was typing on.

"Whatcha writing about?" he asked.

"My junior year," I replied.

"Why that year?"

"No one likes being a freshman, sophomore year was a bore, but junior year was fun! It was filled with pranks and fights and stuff."

"How about you, Katara?" Moto said to his cousin.

"Freshman year. It was my favorite," she said pleasantly. "I just have one more paragraph to go and then I'm done for the day!"

"This is your last period?" he concluded.

"Yeah. Aang and I are taking early classes so we can get out at two," she said, narrowing her eyes at one of her sentences.

"To make out?" I teased.

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "To get our homework done early."

"And _then_ make out," Moto grinned.

"Shut your mouths," she hissed. "He still has baseball practice _and_ cross country. Yoshetsu and I are going to Ty Lee's tennis match so I need to get my work done before I have fun."

"But it's the weekeeeeeeeend!" I said, making my "weekend" statement sink into her skull.

She shrugged. "So what. Better done now than later."

Moto nodded and glanced at me. "She has a point," he said. I snorted.

"You're supposed to be on my side," I said.

He checked his watch and a look of grim satisfaction crossed his features. He said he had to get back to ARU because Sokka just texted him about something that was "classified". We said goodbye and he left the class. Katara printed out her report, handed it to Yen, and walked out of class as she waved goodbye to me.

Forever alone, I guess.

Whatever. Being a senior is totally kick ass.

* * *

**Yup yup! They're seniors! The next three other chapters are all about them being seniors at BBS. See ya next time!**


	40. Epilogue Part 2

**Does no one like me anymore? ;/; I'm sorry if I've been disappointing. I've been caught up in a lot of stuff lately. So, on goes Bending Boarding School. I own nothing.**

**Aang's POV:**

I looked around the school, my grey eyes skimming everything that was too memorable to forget. The fountain where Katara and I got together. The classrooms where we all served our numerous detentions. And the Great Hall where all the drama seems to start. I was leaning against the window in my dorm that overlooked the entire school. I felt my heart sink as I thought of leaving. This place was my home. It was gonna be hard to say goodbye.

The door opened and my friend Bumi strode inside. **(AN: Bumi is the same age as Aang in this story)**. He came to this school during my junior year and started bunking with me, Yoshetsu, and my other friend Kuzon. Bumi was a scruffy looking kid with a big gap between his teeth. When he laughed, he snorted and he looked a little mad (in a good/bad way). He was actually really smart and helped me a lot last year in my Physics class.

"Hiya, Aang," he grinned, plopping down onto a beanbag chair. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Thinking," I shrugged, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I do that too," he said, leaning back, with his hands behind his head, so it looked like his back arched over the beanbag. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's a good way to pass the time."

"I agree," I noted. "How was Earthbending practice?"

"Meh," Bumi said, looking at me through one eye. "Toph keeps beating me, declaring she's the world's greatest Earthbender."

"Oh yeah?" I said, laughing. "I think you two are equally matched."

"Pfft. No way. I'm better than she is," Bumi said.

"I dunno, she _did_ teach me Earthbending the summer of sophomore year," I pointed out, sitting on a spinning chair. "I mastered it in about six weeks thanks to her... well, not 'mastered' per se but-."

"Didn't Katara teach you Waterbending?" he interrupted.

"Yes... summer of freshman year," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"How 'bout that Zuka kid?"

"Zuko? Summer of junior year, last summer, he spent some time with me to teach me Firebending," I confirmed. "He was a freshman in college going onto being a sophomore in college."

"Ah, I see," Bumi mused, closing his eye again. "Still, Toph is no match for my awesome stone toss."

"Yeah but her senses kick in," I argued civilly. "When she bends, she shuts her eyes and doesn't open them until the match is over. She still uses the 'blind' advantage."

Bumi sat up and snarled. "So? I'm still pretty awesome!"

I laughed. "I'm not saying you aren't."

The door opened and Kuzon strode inside. He was a short, stocky kid with scruffy black hair. He had golden eyes and always seemed to have a half smile on his face.

"Yo yo yo!" he hollered, tossing his bag onto his bunk bed and slid down to rest on the messy sheets. (His bunk was right below mine.) Kuzon withdrew an apple from his bag and sunk his teeth into it. "What goes on?" he said thickly, his mouth full of the fruit.

"Nothing," I said. "Bumi is arguing with me about how awesome he is at Earthbending. He doesn't like that Toph keeps beating him."

Bumi glared at me and I smiled innocently. Kuzon had left the door open and I glanced out as a few students passed by, laughing at something someone had said. I took a breath and went back to looking out the window. I heard Kuzon arguing with Bumi over something trivial. I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the warm glass. My black hair fell in front of my face and it tickled my forehead. I opened my eyes again and watched as some students strolled across the campus. I could see the theatre, the coffee shop, and the gym from my window. I smiled and took it in.

It seemed like only yesterday I was a simple freshman hanging out with a bunch of upperclassmen. We came so far and now we're gonna go just a little farther.

"Hey, Aang," Kuzon called. "D'you wanna go and grab some iced tea?"

I turned to look over my shoulder, they were standing by the door and looking at me with expecting expressions. I grinned and stood.

"Sure," I agreed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

We walked out of the dorm and I slammed the door behind us. I followed my friends out of the building and we went down to the coffee shop. Kuzon led the way into the line and pulled out his student card. We reached the counter and he ordered three iced teas.

The cashier told us we would have to wait for about three minutes so we took our seats at a table by the open window.

We finally got our drinks and spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Bumi kept shouting about how he's going to be the top Earthbender at Avatar Roku University. Kuzon, however, reminded him that Toph was attending too and Bumi gave him a death glare. I listened to the two of them argue and entered the verbal battle when Bumi declared he was going to surpass the Avatar.

Although I may not be the smartest kid in the universe or the most powerful Bender, I do know that my years at Bending Boarding School were the best I can get. I just hope that ARU is going to be just as great.

After all... tomorrow I'm graduating.

**Yes, I know it was a very very very short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter (the last one) will be great. I'm going to miss this story! :**


	41. The Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter of Bending Boarding School. I know it's not going to go off with a bang but I want to say a few words before I begin:**

** Over the years, I wrote this story. I started off as kind of a crappy writer but as I grew, so did my skill and the story. I **_**never**_** imagined that I would receive so many amazing reviews. So thank you all for going through this story with me and reading it. I can't thank you enough for all of the inspiration you gave me. Even the haters who drove me towards proving you wrong.**

** Let the graduation begin. **

** I own nothing.**

** Katara's POV:**

The sun was beating down on my covered head. Sweat was making its way down my nervous face. Ozai was in the front, making his speech about this year's seniors. I looked down the row of students, where Toph was sitting a few seats down from me. She glanced my way and sent me a nervous smile. I smiled back and leaned into my seat again, closing my eyes and waiting.

Waiting...

After four years going to this school, it became my home. It was where I made the most friends. It was a place to relax, a place to have fun. I couldn't believe I was waiting for my name to be called and a diploma to be handed to me.

Spirits, I was going to be a mess. Crying into my friends' shoulders. Saying goodbyes for the summer. Some I might never see again and others only sometimes. Change was happening right in front of me and I was trying to keep it together.

"Now I will begin the receiving of the diplomas," I heard Ozai say.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up. He began to call my peers' names one by one. I clenched my fists and waited, staring at my black gown. My graduation cap was sliding forward and I had to push it up to prevent it from coming over my eyes. Then- I heard:

"Katara Aqua."

I stood and walked across the stage. Ozai was standing there with my rolled up diploma in his hands. He was smiling serenely and held it out to me. Grinning like a fool, I took it from him and shook his hand. I heard my brother's voice shout out my name. I looked over to him and saw, not only Sokka, but my mom, dad, Bato, and Moto giving me the thumbs up.

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I walked past Ozai and returned to my seat. Toph's name was called and I clapped hard. When she got her diploma, she was grinning wider than ever and punched the air. Then she rushed to her seat, still smiling.

Other friends were called up and I clapped for them. Soon, Aang's name was called and he walked up to Ozai. They shook hands and Aang clutched his diploma in his fist as if it would slip away. His facial expression held a look of disbelief. I understood completely. It was so strange we got this far.

When everyone had gotten their diplomas, Ozai stepped back up to the mic and said, "Congratulations to the class of 2013!"

Everyone ripped off their hats and tossed them high in the air as the crowd cheered. I caught mine with ease and felt the tears roll down my face. Before I could do anything else, Toph jumped onto me and gave me the biggest hug she ever gave me. She was also crying and still had that grin on her face.

"We did it!" she yelled over the noise.

"It's unbelievable!" I agreed.

When the class trooped off the stage so we could meet up with friends or family, Toph and I met up with our parents, who were talking by the field's track. Mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, telling me how proud she was. Dad and Bato handed me a envelope that contained two hundred bucks and sent me a wink and a smile. Sokka shoved a huge graduation platypus-bear into my hands and hugged me. Moto handed me a card with a 50 dollar gift card to Forever 21.

Toph was busy being fussed over by her parents as they showered her with ridiculous gifts and kisses. She gave me a reproachful look and I shrugged, mouthing, "sorry".

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned. Aang was standing there with a smile I had never seen before. It was a smile that held more love than I could ever imagine. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my parents were talking with two other parents I didn't know. Sokka and Moto were trying to save Toph from her parents. So Aang and I were alone (kinda) for the moment.

I turned my head to look at him again, that same smile still plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'm smiling at my beautiful girlfriend of four years."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so dorky, y'know that?"

"I'm aware. You've told me more than once," he said.

He gave me a chaste kiss and I leaned in closer to deepen it. This kiss, like his smile, was different. It was unlike any of the other kisses we shared during our relationship. It, also like the smile, held a pure, passionate love. It's not like I didn't enjoy it. Believe me, I was about to drop my presents and throw my arms around his neck. But the sound of Toph gagging at us brought both of us back to earth. When Aang smiled this time, it was the usual goofy one.

"I'm proud of you," he said, handing me a card.

"Thank you. I'm proud of you," I said, setting down the other presents gently and handing him a gift I got him.

I got him a flying bison graduation plushie. He laughed when he took it as I opened the card.

_Katara,_

_ These past four years were filled with so many amazing things that I can't name them all. If I could, I would be able to fill several books. And they would each be filled to the brim with love, laughter, drama, change, and fun. This crazy roller coaster we rode on together was the most fun I've ever had. It was you who made my high school experience blossom from a shy freshman to a successful senior. You gave me a drive that sent me skyrocketing into a scholarship to college. You were my reason to keep pushing until I had perfect grades._

_ But I really want to say how much I love you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and ever will meet. If I had never met you in elementary school, then I don't know who I'd be._

_ Katara, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world and I can't wait to experience college with you. I can't wait to see you smile everyday and I can't wait until graduation for college comes and we take our first, wobbly steps into becoming real adults._

_ ...Maybe we can spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe we can grow old together. I would like that._

_ Congrats, my love. I'm so proud of you._

_ Aang_

More tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I read it. Over and over again, I sped through it and then looked up at him. His cheeks were glowing red like they did when we were freshman. And when I looked closer, I could still see that silly fourteen year old boy in that preppy uniform, blushing at the fourteen year old me.

It was true. All of the crazy moments we shared with our friends, all of the drama and arguments we pulled through, and all of the insane classes we survived together made us who we were. We all shaped each others destinies just by being friends. And I know that we will continue being friends even if our paths go awry. Suki won't be attending college with us. Neither will Yoshetsu or Ty Lee. So, besides my cousin, I don't know when I will see my other friends again.

Still, Aang's letter shined a new light on my view of things. Was I that big of an influence to him? If so, did I do the same to my other friends.

I looked over at Toph and saw her talking happily to Moto. Yes, I thought. I had impacted her in a big way. After her terrible struggle in freshman year, I helped her through it and tutored her in every subject she had trouble with. Ty Lee... was hugging Mai, who ahd come to see us graduate. Both girls opened up to me and became comfortable with being themselves around me. Zuko- I had some ups and downs with but he always had my back and vis versa. Suki, of course, wouldn't have had the courage to get on the tennis team without my encouragement.

"Do you mean all of this?" I asked Aang, my voice cracking slightly.

"Every single word," he promised, giving me another spectacular kiss.

That was when I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The moment was perfect. Absolutely perfect. When we parted, I felt and arm grab my shoulder and pull me into a hug. Ty Lee was hugging me so hard I was having trouble breathing.

"Ty- Lee. Can't- breathe," I gasped.

"Oops! Sorry," she giggled, letting me go. Sweet oxygen filled my lungs and I rubbed my neck. "We're all going to take a group photo," she told me. "Everyone from our old gang. Y'know like we did at the end of our first year at BBS."

Before we locked up the dorms, we asked one student to take our picture in front of our dorm room. I was an amazing photo and I still have a copy next to my bed. Doing this picture, I thought, would show how much we've grown.

"Sounds awesome," I grinned.

So, we asked my mom to take the picture for us. Then Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Moto, Yoshetsu, Suki, and I all grouped together in front of the bleachers, taking random poses. I was arm in arm with Toph while I had my other arm around Aang's neck. His arm was around my neck and the other was tossing Moto's hair. Moto was crouching in front of us, his arms wide open as if about to give a hug to the camera. Zuko and Mai were standing back to back, their faces looking at the camera. Ty Lee had her arms around Yoshetsu's neck, who was also crouching beside his brother. Sokka and Suki were sitting next to each other, beside Yoshestu, hand in hand.

"Say cheese," Mom said.

We all smiled brightly. Possibly brighter than we did the first time we took a similar picture. Mom clicked the camera and the deed was done.

All our arms around each other's shoulders, we walked out of the football field, laughing and talking about our futures.

And I had a hunch that mine was full of possibilities.

The End

**Well, like I said, thank you so much. Some final reviews would be much appreciated. I might post the graduation picture as the cover art so look forward to that. :)**

** Ladies and Gentlemen, Bending Boarding School has come to a close.**

** Thank you for reading. -ATHPluve**


End file.
